Time and Time Again
by coldqueen
Summary: When the Dark Phoenix goes back in time and destroys the lives of the Xmen it is up to four time travelers to go back and stop her.Finished! Chapter 29: Epilogue MUST READ...now!
1. Three Years

Three years from now  
  
Lightning flashes in the distance, momentarily giving light to those hiding in the ruins by the cliff. The world had changed drastically in the years following Apocalypse's return. What had once been thought to be the final battle with him turned out to be just the first. Upon his disappearance in the sphinx he had reappeared in the future. When his minions released him he proceeded to release the greatest fury ever known to mutants and humans alike, Phoenix. The mutants near the cliffs knew this a little too well.  
  
Nightcrawler whimpered in his sleep, the cold getting to even him with his blue fur. Mutants were hunted here, prey for the Hunters. Lying around him were some of his comrades. Rogue stood near the wall, Sebastian Shaw next to her. They were whispering like conspirators and Kitty wondered for a second what they were talking of. She could have floated over there and listened but she had little enough energy as is. She looked down on Kurt and longed for the ability to touch. In the year since the experiments had taken her senses she had empathized with Rogue. Though they had both changed, Rogue was still like a sister to her. When Kitty had escaped Genosha Rogue had been there to try to help, though there was not much that she could do. How could you help a ghost?  
  
Wanda Maximoff was sleeping besides Nightcrawler. She would be the one to help them all achieve their plan. Or at least that was what St.John hoped. The X Men were not the only one to lose things when mutants had been deemed not "covered by the basic human rights." They had all lost something or someone. Now, mutant heads went for $200 a pop. All courtesy of the Hunters, a rebel band of humans whose sole purpose in life is to take out and destroy all mutants. They were notoriously vicious, as St.John could show you. Gathering your attention immediately was the deep scar sweeping across his forehead, down his left eye (which luckily survived), and into his hairline. No mutant healer would lay hands on him after his attack. They were afraid that he might have been infected with the demutagen, a virus used to shut down mutant nervous systems. It was too late though because by the time he had proved that he didn't have the virus he had already healed.  
  
Kurt woke screaming. Wanda grabbed him before he could port away. Using her powers she shut down his abilities till he could calm down enough to realize that he was in no danger. "Alright, now?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine." He spoke slowly, enunciating every word. A habit no doubt picked up before his time in Genosha. They had all spent time in Genosha, the mutant country that was more prison than sanctuary. Some had gained new abilities; others had lost some. Kurt looked around him at what was left of his former life in the glorious team of X Men. They were all that was left. The four of them excluding Shaw who was only present at Rogue's request, though why none of them knew. Kitty hovered across from him, staring stoically. She was no longer the happy Valley girl, but now a discontent mutant who suffered the most at the hands of the scientists there. Wanda held him to her, his only refuge in a world of pain. She had changed very much at Genosha, taking charge like a mama bear sensing danger. He would miss her the most. Rogue and the Black King, a.k.a. Sebastian Shaw also stood across from him. Rogue had gained from her experience at Genosha. She had gained the ability to 'turn off' her powers. Though in reality what she was doing was invoking Dorian Leech, the mutant with the ability to turn off all energy in certain areas. Using that Rogue could finally touch, though none of them knew this till after they got out of Genosha. Rogue had been the first to get out. Once there she had teamed up with Sebastian Shaw, though what their relationship was none of them exactly knew.  
  
"Are ya ready, sugah?" As if hearing his thoughts Rogue turned to him.  
  
"Yes, I vill begin now." Nightcrawler pulled himself from where he had sat with Wanda. She rose and walked over to the group of four who had begun to fidget nervously.  
  
"Are ya sure this will work mate?" St.John's voice was deep; it rubbed against all the right muscles in a girl's stomach.  
  
"It vill be fine my friend, as long as all goes according to plan. Do be polite when you see them." Rogue smirked, and St.John chuckled. Politeness was the last thing on any of their minds right now.  
  
Kurt began to concentrate. He ported suddenly filling the air with sulfur; at the same time Wanda shot a hex bolt at him. It hit the portal and caused a wormhole. Wanda yelled to them over the roar, "Go!" Without question St.John jumped, followed by Rogue and Sebastian. Last Kitty floated in, turning one last time to throw a small smile at Wanda.  
  
The portal closed behind them and Wanda released her hex bolt. She dropped to the ground. Nightcrawler appeared behind her, clutching his neck. The neural dampener that 'stifled' his powers appeared to have shorted out.  
  
"Do you think they vill stop Jean in time?"  
  
"I hope so, or this will all have been for nothing." Wanda leaned back against Nightcrawler and laughed. "God, I don't feel sorry for our past selves. Think about how you would feel if they appeared out of no where."  
  
Nightcrawler thought, and then laughed for the first time in a long time. Yes his past self would be getting a shock right about now. 


	2. Yesterday

Yesterday  
  
"We should totally have a party. We could invite everyone who helped, you know? We'd invite Piotr, X23, Alex, and all the brotherhood. Not to mention Angel! God he is so-o hot." Kitty went on and on, but after two minutes, they all tuned her out. She could go on for a while.  
  
Rogue sat on the window seat, munching on a bagel. There was something in the air, something bad. She didn't know what but it would be here soon. She looked up as Logan walked in. All the new students scattered, as was their habit around the Wolverine. She didn't however, and neither did most of the X-Men. Scott and Jean did leave, but that was understandable. Logan had a habit of giving them a glare, as if to say, "I'll be watching you two so don't get frisky." It amused Rogue to see it.  
  
Kitty was still trying to talk Kurt into helping her get the professor to allow for a party. She seemed to be wearing him down. Logan sniffed at the idea of a party. "Yeah, great idea," was his only comment.  
  
"We wouldn't have it here. Like come on, our rivals allowed in our base, yeah, right. Like we're that stupid."  
  
Kitty, I think it's a wonderful idea. Talk to Ororo and see what she thinks should be done. The professor telepathically told Kitty. She screamed with delight and went to find Ororo, also known as the mutant Storm. They both had an affinity for parties.  
  
Rogue watched as Kitty left and Kurt teleported out. She was finally in peace and quiet, if you excluded Logan. She could tell from the look on his face that he wanted to say something.  
  
"What?"  
  
Logan shuffled his feet for a minute before walking over to where she sat. "You did good, Stripes." That being said, he leaned down and brushed a kiss on the top of her head. Then he, also, quickly left, as uncomfortable as she.  
  
Rogue smiled, then stretched. Things were getting a little too comfy around here, if you excused the whole Apocalypse, destroy the world, big battle royal thing. Time for a little action.  
  
***  
  
Pyro sat in front of a large computer screen. In it Magneto kept repeating the same action. Flying towards Apocalypse, pause, disappear in a flash of colored lights. Over and over, but never not making St. John laugh. He did stop laughing however when a two of diamonds floated over his head and onto the keyboard. He flew backwards out of his chair when it exploded. Nothing was really damaged; it was just a little attention getter.  
  
John turned and saw the last thing he expected to see, Magneto. He strode into the room, making the air crackle with barely held hostility.  
  
"Useless, all of you." Magneto made that thundering comment before storming out of the room.  
  
"Crikey!"  
  
"You should be more careful, mon ami," a voice called out from behind him.  
  
"I thought you deserted for New Orleans, mate?"  
  
"Me, too. Apparently, I got contracts to fill."  
  
Pyro looked up as Gambit pushed play on the keyboard. Pyro started laughing when Gambit merely cocked his eyebrow. "You should be more careful of de boss. Never know when his temper strike, non?"  
  
Pyro just started laughing again. Gambit turned and left the room when a large crash sounded from Magneto's office. When he and Pyro reached the hall all they saw was Magneto come flying through the doorway.  
  
"Where is my family?" Piotr's yelled at Magneto.  
  
"You will not find them by attacking me. Exactly opposite in fact. All you will do is get them killed."  
  
"I want to know!" Piotr picked Magneto up by the lapels on his cape and slammed him into the wall. Unconsciously he began to "steel" up in his rage. It was all Magneto needed. Piotr flew away from him and slammed into the wall, shrinking as the metal surrounding his body constricted.  
  
"You will learn your lesson, Colossus. You do not attack me and get away with it." Piotr screamed as the metal began to crush him. Gambit and Pyro had to do something to help their teammate.  
  
A three of clubs floated unnoticed next to Magneto. The small explosion was enough to distract him long enough for Piotr to withdraw his mutant ability. As he struggled to stand Pyro went to him and help him up, and hold him back.  
  
"You three leave my sight. We have much to do and I do not want nor need you loitering."  
  
As the Acolytes rushed from the room, Gambit's words struck true with them all. "Merde, le's not do dat again."  
  
***  
  
Kitty was so excited. They were going to have a party at the Renaissance hotel in New York. She could just about scream. Everyone was going to be there. The brotherhood, the Acolytes, Scott's brother, Angel, and Logan's clone/daughter chick. It was going to kick ass, at least in her opinion.  
  
Kitty decided that she had to go shopping. She absolutely had to look good. Besides, there would be plenty of time to actually plan the party. But there would be cute guys there and she could not come in any old outfit.  
  
By the time Kitty got to the mall, her excitement had expanded threefold. This was going to take a while, so she called the mansion and told Logan that she had an emergency and wouldn't be able to make the Danger Room session. Okay, she didn't TELL Logan but his machine.  
  
As Kitty shopped she thought about who would be there. Angel would be there and he would be good for some flirtation, but who would be her stable guy? Lance would work, but she really wanted Piotr. She knew Lance was a great guy and all, but he was just Lance. Piotr was tall, and dark, and gorgeous! He was also smart, though he hadn't said much she knew. It was in the way he walked and watched people. She would LOVE getting to know him.  
  
It was almost midnight when Kitty finally finished. She was exhausted. She had spent six hours in the mall, and finally had the perfect outfit. She hoped everyone like it. It wasn't really her style, but once it caught her eyes she had to have it. Kitty was about to get into her car when a sudden stomach cramp gripped her. But it wasn't like a stomach cramp, or a PMS cramp. It was worse, much worse. Almost as if something had sunk a hook into her navel and started to pull . . . hard!  
  
***  
  
Rogue cruised around a corner on Logan's bike. It was nighttime and she loved the feel of the cool wind pushing her hair back. It made her think that that was how a lover's hand might feel, light and gentle. But it wasn't as if she would ever know so who cared.  
  
Nearing a sharp L-turn Rogue slowed and suddenly slammed forward, off the bike and into the ditch next to the road. She flew across the ground for several seconds before stopping feet from a large boulder. She wasn't too hurt, considering. The only problem was this stomach pain. As she stood up it got worse. Unable to stand against the pain, she slowly sunk to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Inside Magneto's base, John tossed and turned in his bed. He was restless, probably due to the whisky shot contest he and Gambit had engaged in before bed. Gambit of course had won, being the Ragin' Cajun that he was.  
  
Finally giving up and acknowledging that all that whisky was making him sick he stumbled into the bathroom. Sinking down to the tile floor he pressed his fevered head to the cool wall. It felt good but did not help the cramping in his stomach. As he lay there, John could not think. Usually he didn't but late night binges made it worse. Maybe he should go ask Piotr to check him out. He thought the cramps were getting worse. 


	3. Arrival

Today  
  
Kitty lay on the ground, her stomach knotting so tightly that she wished she would just faint and get it over with. It was getting worse and she desperately reached for her cell phone though her pain. As her fingers gripped the smooth plastic, two things happened at once, her stomach gave one final wrenching quench, and she disappeared in an explosion of smoke and sulfur.  
  
***  
  
John gasped as a shiver ran down his body, his stomach constricting in response. He desperately wished that he had found Piotr before his sojourn into the bathroom. Maybe he had gotten a hold of some kind of virus. Piotr knew a bit about medicine and probably could have helped, but what to do now. He could barely move and it was getting worse. John didn't like pain as was evident by the grimace on his face. He sighed heavily before accepting that he was dying of misery. He smiled at the thought of the funeral pyre they'd erect for him. He was still smiling when a cloud of smoke overcame him and sulfur filled the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Rogue lay on the ground, not feeling the pine needles and rocks poking her in her back. She two felt the stomach pains. She wondered somewhere in her pain fuzzied mind if this was a new side effect of her mutant power. She hoped not, she had enough problems as is. A smirk crossed her face. Logan would be pissed when he saw that she scratched his bike. He wouldn't hurt her or yell; he'd just stand there with a glare and huff like a girl. She always found that amusing. Maybe if she found the strength to ignore the pain and get up she'd look forward to it. Rogue moaned when a stomach cramp became really painful. A smoke filled, sulfur-smelling world surrounded her and as she disappeared the thought occurred to her that she was finally going to pay for her sins.  
  
***  
  
As the smoke dissipated a floating figure came to be seen by the car. It appeared to be a girl, but you could see through her like a ghost. She just hung there in the air, not moving, seemingly lost in thought. Kitty looked about her. Normally when you get teleported by Kurt you feel nauseous for a while, but when she had transferred to this state that feeling had been taken from her, along with everything else. She felt no hunger, no pain, nothing.  
  
Kitty smiled, some would have said that wasn't such a bad thing. She hated it. She would love for just once more to know the pain of a paper cut, or a cramp. But no, she felt nothing, and in turn she was nothing.  
  
She had to find Rogue. Something was wrong here. She should have teleported in during a party, when she, Rogue, and Pyro had been alone together, the very night Phoenix would first strike out. Kitty raised her arms to the sky, and in response she slowly began to rise into the air. She was shifting out of gravity's reach, and in turn her molecules slowly began to separate, and scatter to the winds. In this state she could be spread out over great areas, and find things or people faster. It was not teleportation however; she could not be everywhere at once. On the contrary, she could only stretch her molecules so far. It was like being a spirit, being involved in everything in a certain area. She could invade and reintegrate herself in any place of that area. It made her a great spy, or so Genoshan officials had thought.  
  
Kitty felt a pang of satisfaction at that. She had by herself hunted down and destroyed the officials in the most brutal way possible, and she regretted none of it.  
  
***  
  
John rose from where he had lain on the floor. He looked about him and didn't recognize his surroundings. That was bad. He pulled himself to his feet and swallowed over the pain in his throat. His stomach turned over as he tried to walk.  
  
"Let's not do that again," he muttered out loud. He jumped when someone proceeded to bang from inside the next room. He walked through the door and proceeded to stub his toe on a table. "Shit!"  
  
"John, you 'kay in dere?"  
  
"Fine!" John shouted back, though he had no idea who he had been speaking to. He waved his hand over the wall, finally hitting the switch. As the room flooded with light, he slammed his eyes shut. As he slowly adjusted to the light, he grimaced. He knew where he was now, and he couldn't have wanted to be elsewhere any more than he did at that moment.  
  
He was in his quarters at Magneto's lair (somewhere inside him the inner child snickered at the thought of a 'lair'), and he had no idea what day it was. He walked to the dresser in the corner and opened a drawer. He snickered as he saw that his old costume was in it. He had been so geeky at the time of designing it. Who would want to run around in skintight clothes? Unless you were a girl it just wasn't right.  
  
After pulling on a pair of loose fitting black pants, he pulled on a white wifebeater. Glancing in the mirror he knew he'd need to cover his face. His scar was prominent in the bright light. He strode to the closet and pulled it open. A black, flame covered hoody was on a hanger. He pulled it on and quickly left the room. The place brought back too many memories. All the times he had spent in their playing with his lighter, or just watching a candle flame, it was too much. When you can't have something, it doesn't stop you from yearning.  
  
He looked around the corner before heading for the exit. He had the back up plan in the back of his mind, and he knew it would take a while to hitch hike there. Rogue had chosen a secluded but well-known spot to meet if they got separated. He hoped she was already there or on her way. The plan wouldn't succeed without the full team.  
  
Behind him two shadows remained still in the shadows. Red eyes stared out from the darkness, while a stray way of light caught the shine of metal on the chest of the other shadow. "Remy tol' you somet'in' was wrong."  
  
"What does this prove?"  
  
"Dat he be sneakin' out. Aren' you curious?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, Remy is, an' you comin' wit'." Remy, a.k.a. Gambit pulled Colossus, a.k.a. Piotr, towards the door. "We jus' wanna see what he doin'."  
  
"That's what you said when we followed him to Monoco."  
  
"But it was fun, non?"  
  
"No."  
  
***  
  
Rogue sat on the ground for a few seconds before rising agilely. Looking around she could tell that she was nowhere near a main road, or town for that matter. Her extra senses told her that it was deep midnight, almost three a.m. It also told her that there wasn't a person nearby, or animal for that matter.  
  
She walked to the motorbike in the middle of the road. It was a little scratched but still workable. There was a helmet lying in the grass a few feet away but she scorned it. When you could heal at an expediential rate, why worry about safety? After setting the bike to rights she climbed on and gunned it.  
  
First things first, she would have to find out where and when she was. There were lights about two miles down the road and Rogue sped toward them. Her stomach was settling thanks to the combined efforts of her healing mutants. When she had found out where she was she would head for the meeting place to get a hold of the rest of her team.  
  
Rogue pulled into the gas station and looked around. There was no one else there, which said that there were no immediate threats there. She walked to the cashier and gave him a smile she knew was designed to baffle and flatter. "Hi, sugah. Ah was wonderin' if you could help meh. Ah'm lost."  
  
The cashier, who had to be eighteen, stuttered when he spoke. "Y-y-y-ou're in Bay-bay-bay-ville."  
  
"Really? Why thank ya honey. Do you know what day it is?"  
  
"It's T-T-T-Thursday the fif-fif-fif-fif-fifteenth of July."  
  
"Thanks, you've been a real help to meh." She gave him a big grin and walked back to her bike. Inside she was seething. They were a month early! This would trouble things up immensely. Turning her bike away from Bayville, she set out to find Pyro, and Kitty. She decided she would deal with everything and everyone else later. 


	4. Eavesdropping

The music was loud, and Rogue quickly lost herself in the music. It had been months since she had let herself indulge like this. She knew she wouldn't get the chance after the plan was set into motion. The D.J. changed the song from rap to a t.A.T.u. song called "Not Gonna Get Us." Even though Rogue was mainly rock she had been known to dabble in other genres. This happened to be one of her favorite songs.  
  
The water splashed as she danced. People bumped into her, she into them. Occasionally someone would turn around and engage her in a "grindathon" but Rogue didn't mind. She couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun. Slowly Rogue stopped dancing and walked off the dance floor. She looked grief stricken and people moved out of her way. The problem was that suddenly Rogue could remember the last time she had had this much fun.  
  
***(Flashback)***  
  
Cheers came up from the tables as the bride and groom walked into the room. Rogue smiled as she took her seat at the head table. Sean sat beside her and grasped her hand under the table. He leaned over and whispered, "It'll be over soon. Grin and bear it darling."  
  
Rogue's answer to that was a pinch to his arm. He jumped and tickled her side. The best man, Kurt, stood in one lithe motion. He rose up a champagne class and spoke. "To zhe happy couple, you hurt mein schwester and I vill hurt you. Rogue, you vant an annulment you call me." The crowd laughed at that since Kurt had just recently passed the bar to become a lawyer. "No, veally. I hope you find zhe happiness you've searched for, and Sean is a very lucky man." The tables rang with applause. Kurt drank down all his champagne in one gulp and sat back down.  
  
Rogue smiled as she looked at her new husband, Sean Cassidy. She was Mrs. Sean Cassidy. Rogue and Banshee. Who would have thought it? The music started up and Rogue and Sean rose from their seats. Rogue's wedding gown was beautiful. Kitty had picked it up in New York before coming to Scotland for the wedding. Sean pulled her into his arms as they began to waltz.  
  
"Ah thought we decided that waltzing was stupid."  
  
"Love, you just can't dance it well."  
  
"Mah music comes more under the genre of headbanger."  
  
"I love you anyways." Sean gave that smile, the smile of his that melted her knees and made her stomach flutter. It was devastating. She had been the recipient of that smile for six months, ever since she had left the institute. At the thought of the institute Rogue features darkened. Sean of course knew immediately what she was thinking about. "You wish they were here."  
  
"Yes, but I also wish that I had been strong enough to help."  
  
"Rogue, you couldn't have helped. No one even really knows what happened yet. Besides, it brought you to me." Sean smiled again. NO as bright as before, more of an echo. He stopped dancing and pulled her veil back over her face. Leaning down he kissed her through it. Rogue laughed. Sean had been the only person she had ever known who had known about her mutation and not really cared. He had grabbed her from behind and taken her swimming, almost as if she was normal. It was because of that that she had fell in love with him so deeply. Sean was her life. Rogue truly believed that she would not be alive today without him.  
  
Sean, sensing that her mind was miles away, gave a signal to the D.J. A slow tune started up that immediately caught Rogue's attention. She laughed, a loud infectious laugh that came out easier that it should have. Wheatus's "Teenage Dirtbag." She had played that song on their first date. Rogue had claimed that she knew what Sean was, a teenage dirtbag, though of course he was twenty-three. Sean had form then claimed that this was their song. Sean began to swing Rogue around in a circle. Then pulling her toward him he lifted her off her feet. Pulling her close he whispered so that only she would hear. "Told you I'd sweep you off your feet."  
  
***(End Flashback)***  
  
Rogue shook herself out the reverie. She could not dwell on the past, or in this case the future. If she did she would begin to doubt herself and there was no room for that here. Rogue cast out her senses and knew that John was waiting. Quickly she left the club and went to the forest.  
  
***  
  
John didn't like the forest. He hadn't ever since Genosha. Strange how spending two weeks living in the forest hiding from commandos could affect you. Rogue would be here soon. Or at least that's what John hoped. He had felt prying eyes on him the entire way here. Lighting up a cigarette he leaned on a tree and listened to the music drifting from the club. He remembered the club, he and Amara had spent a couple dates there before. She had thought it would be best to take him to a place where it would be hard to catch a fire. Course that had been before they had stolen that from him. Sucking in the bitter smoke he realized that it some way he missed Amara. But after he couldn't sense the "heat" coming from her he had realized that she was not that interesting at all.  
  
A twig snapped from his right. He was instantly on alert. It wasn't a movement actually, more of a tensing. When Rogue stepped out into the light he still didn't relax. Above him in the tree Gambit sat. He could bring Piotr up here because he hadn't wanted anyone to hear them. So Piotr was in front of the club waiting for him. Remy LeBeau let out a deep breathe when Rouge stepped into the light. She was wearing a skintight body suit of green and yellow. She looked different somehow. Then he realized what it was. She was somehow older. Her hair was down to her waist and fell in wavy curls. She had an edge to her that had taken the place of the insecurity that he had sensed before. He didn't like this change, he had no control over the situation and he definitely didn't like that.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"John?" They circled each other. Though Rogue knew instantly that it was John, she knew that John's caution would cause him to doubt who she was. He would require proof.  
  
"Tell me something that only you would know."  
  
"You can no longer control fire." John shrugged as if to say "more."  
  
Rogue smiled as she knew exactly what she would say. "You have my name tattoed on your ass."  
  
"Which name?"  
  
Rogue smiled broader. "Marie Darkholme Cassidy."  
  
John let out a breath. "Good to see you. Now you want to tell me why?"  
  
"Yah never passed out in mah bed while Ah was gone again."  
  
"No, I mean why are we here?"  
  
"Kurt miscalculated. We're two weeks too early."  
  
"Where's Katherine?"  
  
"She'll be here soon. But we have another problem."  
  
"What?" Rogue's eyes drifted up. John stepped close as if to kiss her.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"One. Y'ready?" John nodded. Rogue reached up with Magneto's mutant ability and pulled down the eavesdropper. Remy fell to the ground before them. He smiled nervously and put his hands up in placating gesture.  
  
Rogue smiled big and wide. "Now what are we going to do with you?"  
  
***  
  
For anyone interested this is the picture that I used to show Rogue's wedding gown.  
  
The gown can be seen at  
  
So, are we shocked? 


	5. Meeting

"Now, darlin', I can s'plain." Remy backed up from the duo, until he was flush against a tree. His eyes darted about trying to find a way to exit.  
  
"Do we kill him?"  
  
"No," Rogue said quickly, "that would disrupt the timeline too much. He would know immediately that we are here." Rogue tapped a finger against her lips, and then smiled. "We'll just make sure he doesn't remember us, eh?" Rogue moved to put her hands over his head. She then called up the powers of Xavier and Jean, and broke down his shields. It would hurt him later but he'd never know why. Pushing the telepaths back she called up the powers of Mesmero and Mastermind. Concentrating she wiped out and blocked any memories he had of this place and meeting. In her rush she overlooked the fact that Piotr was in front of the club.  
  
Stepping back she heaved a sigh and then telekinetically put him near the back door of the club. When he woke in an hour he'd just assume he got a little too drunk and passed out. Behind her John snickered. "You're real good at that aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up, John."  
  
"I'm just saying. . ."  
  
Suddenly a mist formed between them, taking form quickly into the shape of a petite woman. Kitty fully materialized hovering over the ground. Her whispery voice, though low, was always heard. She had that effect on people. "Fighting will not help."  
  
"You're right, Katherine. We must be united on this. Kitty, Ah mean, Katherine, you are to find our target. Do it quickly we only have two hours." Rogue stated. Her friends and family had once called Katherine 'Kitty', but after Genosha she had refused to answer to it. Now she went by her full name.  
  
Katherine nodded and once again dissipated. Her target was a mutant with the ability to temporary give a 'jump' to other mutants and gives their abilities more power. Once she found him they could move on and complete their mission.  
  
"Y'okay?" Rogue asked John. Seeing Kitty was particularly painful for John because it reminded him of everything he'd lost.  
  
"Fine, let's get on with it. We only have so much time." Rogue shrugged and they walked deeper into the forest, away from the lights and relative safety of civilization.  
  
***  
  
"Logan? What's wrong?" Ororo asked as she followed the bad-tempered mutant out of the mansion.  
  
"Rogue's missing. Kitty's missing. I'm going to look for them." Logan stepped into the garage and stopped. "Damn it, she took my bike."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Stripes! Oh, she's in for some Danger Room sessions. I'll be back in a while." Ororo watched as Logan sped off on his secondary bike, which was actually just as good as the other but had less 'character' as he put it. Ororo allowed herself one brief glance at his rear before heading inside to speak to Dr. McCoy.  
  
***  
  
Rogue let her mind wander. She was currently sitting on a cliff's edge, searching for metals. She could only take metal directly from the earth for this task. Anywhere else and it would either be noticed or impure. It was a tenacious process that had to be done a certain way. They couldn't afford any mistakes. This was deathly important. She had to succeed for the sake of her friends, family, and all the other mutants in the world. No pressure, eh?  
  
Almost unwillingly Rogue's mind drifted back (or forward) to the time she spent in Genosha.  
  
***(Flashback)***  
  
Rogue screamed, a bloodcurdling, toe-curling scream. It was a scream of pain, suffering, and terror. "Please, no! I can't take anymore! PLEASE!" Heedless to her screams the officers brought forth yet another mutant. Raising the female mutant's hand they touched it to Rogue's, skin to skin. Instantly Rogue knew who she was and what.  
  
Her name was Betsy; she was a telepath with the ability to create "psychic swords that projected from her hands. She had been having dinner with her boyfriend Warren Worthington when she had been captured. Rogue then felt the absolute despair Betsy felt upon seeing Warren shot down from the sky, and crashing into the ground. Warren had been the mutant Angel, then later Archangel. Betsy had once wanted to be a cabaret singer. . .  
  
The officers pulled an unconscious Betsy away from Rogue, removing her from the room as well. With a single command another mutant was brought into the room, and Rogue, coming out of her stupor began to protest again, but never violently. She could risk damaging what was inside of her. It was all she had left, and it took all her will to protect it when she was imprinting. Once again she steeled herself against the onslaught of memories and pain. This one could turn off all the types of energy in a certain area, wait, she knew this child. . .  
  
***(End Flashback)***  
  
Rogue came out of her daydream when she felt that slight inkling of metal below her. Using Magneto's abilities she pulled it from the ground. Sending up a large plume of dirt as she did. Rogue smiled as she looked at it. It had just enough metal to it to create time synchronizers for all four of them. Wait, where was their fourth member? 


	6. Shaw

Alright, no more flashbacks for a while, but in a few chappies we will have a huge flashback!

* * *

Rogue began to focus on the metal floating in front of her, stretching and shaping it. Her mind began to search out the flaws. Once the metal was pure, she shaped them all into four bracelets, each with a small shallow pit. Once that was done, Rogue solidified them to the point that they would be impossible to break.  
  
Rogue held them up to light. "They'll do." Her superior hearing allowed to her to locate John quickly. Throwing one to him, they slipped them on.  
  
"You ready?" John asked. Rogue now had to do something that would tire her out and make her unconscious for several hours.  
  
"Yeah." Rogue stepped back and began to concentrate. Her eyes began to glow and her body to float above the ground as two balls of lights formed in front of her. If you had microscopic vision you would see that the balls of light were actually temporal atoms, the atoms that make up a time portal. Rogue moved the two atoms into the shallow pits on each of the bracelets. Once she released them from her control, they integrated the bracelets and the mutants wearing them. Within seconds both Rogue and John and been brought out of temporal sinc with the timeline.

* * *

Miles away, on a lone stretch of road, Logan was close to the ground, sniffing out Rogue. It appeared that she had some sort of accident, but she and the bike were both gone. The odd thing was that after the accident her scent changed. It changed in a way that was not possible. The scent was older and reeked of power. Turning away he began to walk back to his bike, but he turned quickly at a bright flash of light. Laying on the ground mere inches from him was Rogue. The real Rogue by the scent of her.

* * *

John woke up on the bathroom floor. The last thing he remembered was bad cramps in his stomach, and something about a funeral pyre? He leaned up against the wall and decided that just maybe he should stay away from the Jimmy Bean from now on.  
  
John crawled over to bed and pulled himself in. He really didn't feel well. Maybe he should just go back to sleep for a while.

* * *

When Logan finally got Rogue back to the mansion, she still wasn't awake. But she also wasn't unconscious. She was sleeping. But just in case he took her down to McCoy. Once that was done he headed for the professor's office. As always the professor was immaculate in his suit. Sometimes Logan just wanted to reach over and scuff him up a bit.  
  
Before Logan could even speak, the Professor was putting a hand up. 'I already know Logan. But I want you to explain how you found her."  
  
"Well, I was looking where the scent ended but there was no sign of her. Then all of a sudden there was a light and a sound. I turned and she was there. Not much to it Charlie."  
  
Xavier flicked his eyes to Logan at the nickname. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It doesn't feel right. Like before I found her I picked up another scent, almost exactly like hers, but older, more power filled, but definitely her."  
  
"Do you believe it was Mystique?"  
  
"No, even when she disguises her scent I can still taste her in it. She was no where near this one."  
  
"Well then, old friend we have a mystery on our hands."

* * *

Rogue and John sat deep in the forest. They weren't speaking. Rogue as half asleep, dreaming. John was smoking a cigarette. They were waiting for their two other members to show up.  
  
Rogue's senses detected the person before they heard the twig snap.  
  
"You know, you used to be more stealthy." Rogue called out. She already knew exactly who it was.  
  
"I still don't understand why the ruse was necessary." A male voice called out. Stepping out of the shadows was Sebastian Shaw. Before their eyes the gorgeous form of a man transformed into the lithe form of Rogue's mother, Mystique.  
  
"Two reasons. One, at this time you were masquerading as Shaw, and two . . ."  
  
"No, let me," John interrupted Rogue, "And two, if Nightcrawler knew you were in on this he would have refused to help. You did kill his wife you know?"  
  
Mystique shot a glare at John. She didn't like the mutant and had no qualms about saying it. John was a drunk with no attributes in her mind. Only Rogue and he knew the reason he was here. Mystique turned to look at her daughter, taking in the exhaustion on her face. John threw a bracelet at her and without looking she caught it. "We don't have to do this now, my daughter."  
  
"Yes, we do. We cannot have Phoenix finding us. Being in the timeline is a way she can." Rogue stood with effort. Walking to her mother she smiled. Then repeated the process of creating a temporal atom. Within minutes Mystique too was out of the timeline. Now, all that was left was Katherine. After her they would be ready to out their plan into action. 


	7. Ripples

Katherine was stretched out above Boston when she first felt it, a vague nausea. It had been so long since she had felt anything that it disoriented her. Pulling herself together she swept back to the point where she was to meet the others. Then it happened again. This time bigger. If she had had a stomach it would be churning.

Floating above the ground she finally caught the attention of the trio of mutants. They were arguing about the Hellfire Club. About whether or not it was right to bring them in seeing as it was their fault this happened. Kitty wanted to say technically it was Mystique's fault but two things stopped her. One, she hadn't spoken in two years, and two at the moment she could barely bring herself together, much less make the effort to actually speak.

Rogue looked over and saw a vague shadow. "Shadowcat?" Then she realized what was wrong. "Shit, our times up." Rogue walked over to where a pale shadow of Katherine floated. "It's alright. In another hour you'll be back. We'll try again then." There was a moment of tension before, with a slight pop, Katherine disappeared.

Elsewhere the real Kitty reappeared, right on top of Toad. At his squeal the rest of the Brotherhood came over. Blob reached down and picked Kitty up.

"What's wrong with her?" Pietro asked of his sister, an amateur witch.

"She's been displaced and now put back. She's exhausted," Wanda replied after examining Kitty's aura.

"Wow, I mean, I didn't believe the X Men when they said something was wrong but, well . . . We should take her to the mansion." Lance said as he took Kitty from the Blob. He strode over to his jeep and put her in the back seat. "Let's go. Wanda you drive her car."

Deep inside the time nebula that directs all timelines. "Something is wrong, my lord."

Apocalypse turned to his protégé Holocaust. "What do you mean?"

"In our original timeline, the one that allowed us to come to power. Something is changing in the past."

"Explain."

Holocaust peered out at Apocalypse through his visor. "There have been ripples. Things have begun to change."

"You will go back and investigate."

"Yes, my lord." Holocaust left Apocalypse in his throne room and headed towards the time nexus, the place where all time meets. Holocaust is not a mutant; he doesn't understand their plight. What he did understand was power, which was why in the big battle of 2008, in which humans and mutants unite against Apocalypse he sided with Apocalypse. He was right though, because the humans and mutants had lost. But according to the timeline now, they hadn't.

Studying the dizzying lights that came from the nexus made Holocaust think. Somehow, in some way, time was changing, away from his favor.

Sorry it took so long, but my muse has come home. Let's play!


	8. Past Experiences

Rogue stood outside the gates of the Mansion. It had been years since she had seen it whole, by her timeline it would be destroyed in two months. She could feel all the mutants in the house moving about. They were concerned about their fallen teammates. She could smell that in the air.

As Rogue stood there, she debated with herself. She shouldn't be here. But it was home. The only home she really ever knew. Back in Caldecott she was an outsider. Never truly comfortable. Eileen bless her heart, hadn't been much of a mother. She was really a kid person, you know.

Behind Rogue, John walked up. "We need to go."

"Don't you ever miss home, John?"

"Yeah, but I'm strong. You're strong. This won't last much longer. Then everything will be fine. And our futures will be free."

Rogue nodded. "But is it worth it?" Rogue gripped the bars of the gate hard enough to leave imprints. "It is truly worth it?"

John walked over and placed his hands over hers. "Think of your daughter Rogue. DO it for her. It's all for her."

With those words Rogue's resolve returned. She was doing this for her daughter and nothing else matters.

(Flashback)

Rogue is lying alone in a cell. It's clean and well lit. The guards don't want the prisoner to be able to do any funny stuff. Rouge is cradling her swollen belly, the only remainders of her short-lived marriage. The day she had been captured she had watched as her husband and the love of her life had been short down by shoulders. She had never even had a chance to tell him of her miracle.

Feeling her child inside her made her smile. That scared the guards. To be able to smile after all the things they'd done to her. They had started to beat her more frequently. This last time they'd almost caused her to lose the baby. That was unforgivable. So she decided to leave.

Unknown to the scientists and the guards Rogue had begun to call up the powers she had absorbed. Rogue smiled as she stood and walked to the bars of her cell.

"Sit back down mutie!" The lone guard shouted from behind his magazine.

Rogue just smiled. And raised her hand at the same time she released Alex's, Scott's brother, powers.

Walking away from the building that had held her for six months, Rogue smiled and laughed. The guards were dead. The scientists…dead. Everyone was dead and what mutants had been there were free. She on the other hand would never be free. Her husband taken just months after her family was lost. Someone would pay.

"Hey, you!" Rogue turned to see a black haired female mutant coming towards her. "My name is Sage, and my boss is Sebastian Shaw. I'm a telepath and I overheard you thoughts. I think we can all help each other."

(End flashback)

That had been the beginning of her transformation. What transformation you ask? The transformation from X-Man to badass mutant. Sebastian molded her to his will and taught her to control everything about herself and the world around her. Then he unleashed her on the world.

(Flashback)

Rogue, three months after the escape from prison and a year and a half before she goes back in time, walks toward a lone building in the middle of the desert. Behind her, in a white leather mini and corset, is Emma Frost, the White Queen.

"Why did Sebastian call us here?"

Rogue turned to look at Emma. "I don't know. He said he's done something phenomenal. I think it has something to do with the Black Queen."

Emma turned to look at Rogue. "Why would he deal with Selene? She took over the New York Hellfire Club and forced him into Japan."

"I don't know that's why I'm worried." Emma walked over to the tall mutant and petted her white streaks.

"Don't worry, Black Knight. We'll protect each other. We always do." Together the two mutants walked towards the building and entered. In the center of a vast room stood an iron box, six feet high, by six feet wide, by six feet deep.

Rogue cocked her head. "666? Is this a joke? 'Bastion? Have you summoned a demon again?"

"'Bastion" walked from a curtain across the room. "No, lesson was learned that time. I've actually found a friend of yours Rogue. Well two actually." He gestured toward the box.

Cautiously Rogue walked to the iron box and looked through the small window. She gasped, "Kitty!"

Rogue turned around and looked for an opening. "What happened to her? The last time I saw her was… at the party. That was almost a year ago though!" Rogue began to beat on the box. Sebastian walked over and grasped her hands.

"She's in there willingly. We found her in a Trask facility in Genosha. They had experimented on her. The best our scientists can understand is that they overloaded her power and caused her to lose control. She hasn't been able to reconstitute herself in corporeal form since. We've tried electricity, magnetism, hydropower…Nothing doing."

"How long?"

"We've had her here for two months. We told her you were here and she wanted to see you. But, Rogue, be careful. She killed every person in that facility. Just floated through them and stopped all brain functions. She's dangerous."

Rogue laughed. "She could never be dangerous to me! She's like a sister. Now open the door."

(end Flashback)

"Rogue!"

"Sorry, what?"

John shook his head. "Pay attention! Now our first task is to find Apocalypse's lieutenants. Once they're out of the way, we head for his allies. They're less important since they only come into play later. First up, we take out Archangel."

Whoa! Gonna kill people!

Cool.


	9. Late Night Visit

Inside the mansion, hours later, the younger Rogue was walking the halls. She couldn't sleep, as usual. Logan told her they should join Insomniacs anonymous. Neither slept much.

Looking out the hall window, Rogue saw a shadow dart across the lawn. She concentrated on where she thought she had seen it but nothing moved. Shrugging she turned to return to her room. Since the mansion had been rebuilt she had gotten her own room. It was great if you ignored the fact that she missed Kitty. The younger mutant was always there, which was annoying but it also meant that she was always there for Rogue.

Shutting her door behind her Rogue locked the door and removed her robe. Underneath it she wore only the top to her pajama set. It covered her completely, especially since it was Jean's. She'd stolen it from the Amazon redhead because it was more her style. Completely black, with sheer webbing across the sleeves. Rogue preferred to sleep without the pants because with them she felt like she was smothered.

Slipping into bed Rogue pulled the covers up just as the window across from her slid open. She jolted up and reached for her communicator even as a figure darted in and grabbed her wrist.

"Chere, is jus' me."

"Gambit! What the hell do ya think ya're doin'?"

Gambit slid closer and pulled her to his chest. "Remy missed da Rogue. Wanted to come see his fille. Din' you miss Remy?"

Rogue pushed him away. "No, Ah didn't. Now leave before Logan finds ya and skewers ya!"

Remy pulled at the sheet covering her lap. "Whacha wearin' chere?"

"None of yo business swamp rat!" Rogue pulled the covers up to her neck.

Remy just said, "Okay." Then he stood and stretched. Then he bent down and removed his boots.

"What do ya think ya are doin'?"

Remy remained silent as he went through the motions of undressing down to his basic uniform. "Gambit?! What are ya…" Remy slid under the covers and pulled Rogue close. "Ya can't be doin'… Ya're gonna get hurt!"

"Nah, chere. Remy trust you." Rogue pushed ineffectively at his shoulders even as he pulled her closer. "I been dreamin' of you, Rogue." He leaned down and blew a breath across the crown of her head. Rogue let her suddenly heavy head on his chest. "In N'awleans I see yo face everywhere, and den I get a bad feelin' in my stomach. Should neva have let you go." Leaning down again Remy could see that his empathic powers had finally worked and that Rogue was asleep.

Truthfully he had had a dream of Rogue. But in it she as older and dangerous. He hadn't liked what he saw. He wanted Rogue just the way she was. Defiant and beautiful, with just a hint of vulnerability in her gray eyes. Remy knew he couldn't stay long. But the feel of her in his arms was too right to leave just yet. He could feel himself fall asleep and knew that he would always be there for her. He loved her.

An hour later the sirens began to go off. The X Men knew what it meant so they jumped up and automatically began to check out things. Kurt was porting into everyone's room to make sure they were okay. By the time he reached Rogue's room he'd realized that it wasn't an inner alarm, it was one for a mutant attack.

With a loud "bamf" and a puff of sulfur Kurt teleported onto his sisters bed, and right on top of Remy. They both screamed and woke up a very deeply asleep Rogue, who in turn screamed as well. Scrambling off the bed she turned to scold Remy for using his powers on her, only to freeze when Logan and the rest of the X Men rammed the door open.

Logan, catching sight of Remy, squeezed his fists and "snikt!" Out were his claws. He started towards the Cajun, who had by now begun to gather up his things and started towards the window. Seeing the mutant heading for him Remy hid behind Rogue, who had her hands out to ward him off.

"Now Logan, calm down. Nothing happened. He just came to visit."

"I've been wanting to do this since you kidnapped her, bub. Let's go you and me."

"Anytime, mon ami. You an' me."

Rogue whirled around. "No, just go." She could see out of the corner of her eye that other than Logan everyone was frozen in shock.

Glaring at everyone Remy nodded. Then before she could stop him he leaned down and pressed a swift, hard kiss against her lips. "See ya soon, fille." With that he jumped out the window and disappeared.

Turning around Rogue smiled shakily at the others. She had his thoughts in her head and they weren't all good. There was rage that the X-Men had intruded on his time with Rogue, humiliation at having caught him so vulnerable, amusement at Logan's obvious jealousy (heehee), and most of all a wave of love for her. Unfortunately with the latter came a wave of perverse thoughts. He fantasized of making love to her in every place imaginable. The kitchen, the bathroom, her bedroom, and oddly enough in the swamp (don't ask). All these thoughts hurt Rogue though. She knew that this could never happen and that this little camaraderie between them would have to end. Before she got hurt, well, more than she already was.

"What was the alarm about?" Rogue asked ignoring the jumping up and down of Kitty who was screaming "I knew it" at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, back to the point," the professor started after giving Rogue a look that clearly implied that they'd be talking later," there's some kind of mutant attack in the city. Get dressed. You're going to investigate."

Had to add this. I love this scene.


	10. Scott vs Rogue

Ms. Rogue LeBeau, and Chica De Los Ojos Café thank you both very much for reviewing I'm glad you enjoy my story. Like I said I'm going to write out as much of what's in my head before winter break, but for like three weeks there's probably going to be nothing new.

* * *

The X-Men dressed and were ready to roll in minutes. Except for Kitty who was only just stopping jumping up and down. Rogue squeezed into the last seat of the Blackbird just as Kitty phased through the plane into the one next to her.

"So?"

Rogue looked at her. "So what?"

"How was he?"

Rogue sighed. "You know nothin' happened."

Kitty grinned. "But did you want it to happen?"

Rogue blushes. "No. Not with him."

"Why not with him?"

"He's too…smarmy. I'd just be another notch on his bed post." Rogue knew this wasn't true but didn't want to reveal her true feelings to the younger mutant (who had long ago lost her cherry to one Mr. Lance Alvers). Her feelings for Remy were too…big. And they had to go away. Far, far away.

Up ahead on the plane the professor turned to speak to all of them. "From what we can tell, it's three mutants against one. You are to-"

"What do you mean three against one? Why would mutants attack other mutants?" Kitty asked.

"We attack other mutants all the time Shadowcat. This I think is no different." In the background Rogue heard Logan mutter that it was a difference of motive. "I want you to split of into two teams. Logan and Ororo are going to go in solo, but I want the rest of you to watch each other's backs. Two of the mutants are very powerful and the other one I can't get much of a reading on with cerebro."

Rogue nodded and then asked her question. "Who's going to lead the teams?"

The professor looked at her speculatively. "I think you will lead one and Scott the other."

Scott looked affronted at that. "Even after…"

"What do ya mean 'even after'? Ah have done nothing wrong Scott Summers!" Rogue said fiercely as she rose from her seat. "Need Ah remind you that Ah have yo memories and Ah know some things that ya…"

Scott, too, rose from his seat. "Nothing?! You were in bed with that…"

The professor had had enough though. "Enough!" (See?) "You two will quit fighting. Scott, it was my decision to put her in charge and no one else's. Rogue, you and I **will** discuss what happened at the house. Now everyone prepare."

The professor turned around and wheeled his way back to the front. Rogue and Scott glared at each other before returning to their seats as well. Interesting to note that when Scott sat down Jean subjected him to a smack on the head.

When the Blackbird touched down, the two teams split up. Rogue's team had Kitty, Nightcrawler, and Magma (one of two new recruits allowed on this mission). Scott's team consisted of Cyclops, Jean, Beast, and Iceman. The only thing about the situation they knew was that it was Angel that was under attack. The last sighting of the fight was on the rooftop of Chrysler Building, or at least above it. Rogue's team was to head up there and look around. Scott's team was searching the area on the ground in case the fight had fallen a bit.

Nightcrawler teleported the team up there, two at a time. Then they began to canvas the areas they could reach. Shadowcat phased up to the very top to see if the fight was still in the air while Magma searched the floors below. Rogue and Nightcrawler walked the balcony looking at the buildings below.

Rogue's communicator chirped. "Yeah?"

"Nothing down here, Stripes. I'm headin' up to give you a hand."

"Cool, but nothin' here either. Wait, Ah see somethin'!" Rogue turned off her communicator and called for Nightcrawler. Together they ported down to one of the lower buildings, just as some kind of dark blue light hit Angel in the stomach.

Rogue snuck around the corner of a large vent after sending Nightcrawler to get the others. She removed her glove so that she could knock out the attackers and save the delectable Angel. Just as she turned the corner she ran into someone. Her own future.


	11. Betsy's Downfall

"Ohmahgawd!" Rogue shouted as she backed away from her doppelganger. Then it struck her. "Mystique!"

Her twin laughed. "No, that's Mystique." And pointed to a shape shifting Mystique just as she transformed into a bird and flew away.

"Then who are you?"

"I, my darling, am you. See you soon." With a smile and a cocked eyebrow, Rogue flew into the sky and away. Rogue stood there in shock as… well, **she** flew away. Then Rogue remembered why she was there.

"Warren!" Rogue ran to where he was laying and called for the professor. Within seconds the entire team was there. Unfortunately they were all too late. Warren Worthington III was dead.

* * *

Back at the mansion, the team gathered in the study and watched the news. They all cried as Warren's picture flashed on the screen and the news anchor waxed poetic over the loss of a town hero. Scott reached over and shut off the TV before turning to the team.

"We lost a friend, and a hero. But this will not go unpunished. We will get who did this and we will stop them. Rogue, you were the first there. What did you see?"

Rogue looked up from where she sat curled up on the windowsill. "I can't explain what I saw."

The professor wheeled in and looked at her. "Try."

"Kurt ported us over there and then I sent him back to get the others. I was coming around a vent getting ready to absorb an attacker when I bumped into someone. Someone who happened to look just like me."

Logan walked in. "Mystique?"

"No, I saw her too though. IT WAS ME! I know it. I recognized her. Inside here." Rogue tapped her chest. "She said something about seeing me soon. What do you think that means?"

"It means, kid, that this isn't the last incident. It's just the first."

* * *

Deep in the time nexus, Holocaust was just about to step into the timeline when a large ripple slammed past. It was way larger than any of the last. Which meant that something big was happening. Turning he knew that this wouldn't be solved by just him. He would need help. He could see from the path he was taking that many of the floating eyes, (openings into the timeline) that things were changing, drastically. Apocalypse would not be happy.

After informing Apocalypse Holocaust set out to contrive a message. Whoever was interfering would be having some friends soon.

Future Rogue landed on the shores of England two hours after encountering her past self. She laughed again as she set John on his feet.

"What's so funny, sheila?"

"You should have seen the look on her…my face! Priceless, darling. Priceless."

"I didn't think it so funny. I thought it was stupid. This was supposed to remain a secret mission Marie! They know we're here now."

Rogue glared at him. "They know we're here but not what we're doing. And besides when the time comes. We're going to need them. Now, where's Betsy?"

John pointed to the mansion behind him. "She's probably crying her eyes out over her dead lover Worthington."

"I doubt it. They haven't even met yet. And now they never will. Mystique?"

"Yes, my daughter?" Mystique asked as she transformed from bird to person.

"I think we should go for subtlety right now. Maybe we should try someone she trusts?"

Mystique nodded and transformed into Betsy Braddock's twin, Brian. Rogue tapped into Mystique's powers and became Betsy's older brother, Jamie.

As they walked up to the huge house, Rogue thought about what she knew of Betsy. Codenamed Psylocke, she and her future husband Archangel would be tainted and overtaken by Apocalypse in six months. They alone would kill hundreds of people. Her gifts were psychic; she could use telepathy and had the ability to create "psychic knives" which had the power to kill people. She was also highly skilled in martial arts. Rogue smiled this would be fun.

* * *

Back at the mansion alarms, for the second time that night, began to go off. The professor reached out to cerebro and informed the team that another attack had happened.

Suddenly the prof grabbed his head. He held up his hand to hold off the team. "No! I'm fine. But don't bother getting ready to go. She's already dead." The prof seemed extremely agitated at that. "There is some kind of reason to their attacks. I can sense it. We must stop them. Scott ready the plane. We need to be ready to go at the drop of the hat. Everyone else. Warmup in the danger room. These are dangerous mutants. Take the new recruits in with you. We might need them."

As everyone filed out of the room, Ororo and Logan stayed. They both knew that the prof knew something he wasn't saying.

"Charlie?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Professor, what is it?"

The prof turned to the beautiful African. "I can feel somethin happening with every death. On the astral plane something is growing. Or coming. Every time these people kill a tremor goes through me. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe I can help." A voice called out from across the room. The trio turned to see four figures step out of some kind of light portal. "You see that's my wife you're talking about." Sean Cassidy, codename: Banshee, stepped into the light and this timeline.

* * *

Oh! Rogue's man! Oh! They're murdering!

Next up: Sean tells the X-Men a story. Well, three to be exact. (IE Rogue, Kitty, and John)(Where is Kitty anyways?)


	12. Beginning

Gambit let himself into Magneto's lair (heehee). It was hours since he'd left Rogue and he still couldn't let it go. He should have stayed with her. Obviously that place had some testosterone issues. No one needed to protect Rogue but him.

Just as Gambit was slipping past the living room door Magneto's voice called out. "Mr. LeBeau, please join us."

Gambit ambled in and slouched sideways into a chair. It was always best to look controlled in front of ole Buckethead.

"We have been invited to Xavier's mansion. I want you to be on your guard. He says that he has visitors who wish to meet with us. But I don't want to chance a trap. However honorable he is, I do not trust his housemates. Now leave." All three of the Acolytes rose. "Except for you Gambit. You remain."

Gambit turn to look at Magneto. "Yeah, mon ami?"

"I've been informed that you were caught in bed with one of the X Men. Who?"

Gambit didn't even hesitate. "Rogue."

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "I'd watch out for her mother. She's got a hell of an upper cut."

Gambit watched open mouthed as Magneto left. No scolding, lecture, beating? It seemed as if Magneto approved. Not that Gambit cared, he needed no one's approval.

"Who's her mother?"

Magneto turned and smiled. "Mystique."

Gambit couldn't help it, he paled considerably.

Sean Cassidy waited until Magneto and his crew had arrived before introducing himself. He watched as the "Ragin' Cajun" walked boldly into the study and immediately wrapped himself around Rogue, Sean's future wife. Rogue had told him about "Gambit" before. Of how he had been her first "real" love, not just crush. And of how she had had to watch him be killed, not even a month from now.

But he saw other things as well. The fact that none of the X Men like the man was obvious, but it wasn't just that. Neither team liked or trusted each other, which would make his job a lot more difficult.

Once everyone was settled Sean started to speak. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Sean Cassidy, a mutant known as Banshee." He gestured to the three behind him. "These are my colleagues and other," the other probably being the person under the heavy cape, "we are here to stop a catastrophe. Exactly two days ago my team and I received a missive from time. It said that a certain mutant had taken three others into the past and was tweaking integral events. At first we were skeptical but once we checked it out we knew it to be correct."

"Who was it?" Rogue asked.

Sean grinned. "You."

Rogue's mouth dropped open. "So Ah wasn't seein' things?"

"No. But back to my story. My team, X-treme X, did a background on the mutants and can give you the info we'll need to beat them."

"Are they doin' somethin' bad, mate?" John asked.

"Not bad, per se, but it is illegal in my time to mess with time. It can have consequences like you wouldn't believe. These people are criminals. But there is more talk for that later. Sage?"

Behind Sean, a tall brunette stepped forward. She had tattoos under her eyes of long hooked lines, and she wore a very revealing black outfit. Placing her hands to her temples she cast out a psychic net to draw in the room. Sean put up his hands to stop the telepaths from rejecting it. "Please, it's the fastest way. We are not enemies."

The prof nodded his head and opened his mind. It didn't matter if they were psychically attacked; he had barriers and could fight.

As one all the people in the library closed their eyes, seemingly at peace. Inside their minds though was another story.


	13. Kitty's Story

**Kitty's Story**

* * *

Several weeks from now, at a party at the Marriott, the X Men, and Acolytes, and Brotherhood, and of course other assorted mutants are having a good time. On the dance floor couples are grinding with abandon, the adults nowhere in sight. Kitty however was not dancing she was outside the large room arguing with her boyfriend, Lance.

"I saw you Lance, you were like all over Boom Boom."

Lance paled. "No! We're just friends!"

Kitty stuck her finger in Lance's face. "And so are we!" Then flipping her hair she strutted off. Grabbing Rogue's hand she pulled her away from the wall where she had been cornered by Gambit, who was unsuccessfully trying to get her to dance.

"What, bébé? Gambit not good enough company?"

"Go find someone else to dance with sugah! Got girl problems!"

Kitty waited 'til they were out of hearing and sight of the party before bursting into tears. Throwing herself into Rogue arms she sobbed uncontrollably. "Awww, baby. It's not that bad. There are plenty of guys. Hell, if you want you can have Remy. Ah know Ah don't want him."

Kitty laughed, knowing the Rogue did want him but wouldn't admit it. After crying a bit more, she finally got herself calm. "I just like can't stand him. Two years Rogue. That dog."

"It's alright, sugah. We'll get him back. There's nothin' bettah than some nice old fashioned warfare." Rogue handed Kitty a tissue and rose from where she had fallen when Kitty jumped into her arms.

"Hey, sheilas! Want some beer?" St. John said as he rounded the corner. As he entered the light the girls cracked up.

"What happened to your eyebrows?"

Handing them each a beer, St. John smiled sheepishly. "Amara didn't like my sense of humor." The girls cocked their eyebrows. "You catch one table on fire and everyone's upset."

They all cracked up and shared a toast but as they lifted the beers to their mouths a large tremor shook the building. Bracing herself on the wall Kitty asked the question they were all thinking. "What the hell was that?"

Running back to the ballroom Kitty fell behind as the two longer legged mutants ran faster. Just as she rounded the final corner, she was grabbed from behind. She felt a needle slam into her neck and surprised she reached up and felt a gloved hand push in the plunger. The next thing she remembers is sinking to the floor and hearing a high pitched scream from ahead.

**

* * *

Six weeks later **

Kitty rose from where she lay on the floor of her cell. Her only home since that night so long ago. She didn't know how long, there were no clocks or calendars here. Straining towards the window she could just make out a sliver of sunlight. It was cold here without the light. Or maybe it wasn't the lack of light. Maybe it was the people.

As if hearing her thoughts, two guards stepped into the cell. "Hey, pretty Kitty."

Kitty sank to the floor and huddled. They were back. To rape her again. The first times it had happened she had fought. But all the fight was gone now. Along with her power thanks to the nullifier on her neck.

Kitty felt the first guard drag her away from the wall from far away. A happy place. Think of a happy place. But as the second guard pulled off her pants and forced himself into her, all happiness was gone.

* * *

**One year later **

Kitty floated freely in her cell. This was a new one. It was on Genosha, they told her that much. Her memories floated in and out, just like her mind. Fractured beyond repair it was all she could do to hold herself together. Months of experimentation had cost Kitty all control. The government had been attempting to create the perfect assassin, someone who could get in and out without a hitch. But a hitch happened. Her genetic makeup could not handle the overload, so she became what she was. A ghost.

Outside of the small iron box that she was in she could hear voices. The box was iron because for some reason it made it harder for her to move through. With the little energy she had to remain herself there was none to force herself through.

The door in front of her opened. A small beady-eyed scientist stuck his head in. "Mutant, we're going to try something so do us all a favor and behave. It might give you back control of your powers." And give the government their secret weapon.

Control. What a wonderful thought. Kitty floated towards the scientist and out of the box. She was then directed to a small platform in the center of the room. "Right there. Stop." The scientists and all other personnel left the room and enter a small chamber that she could see through a glass window. She could see them doing things with switches and watched as one pulled down a large switch on the wall. At once bright lasers activated at four points around her. She felt them pierce her. She actually felt it. It had been a long time since she'd felt anything so it was extremely acute.

Moaning a little, Kitty began to feel a slight pinch in her stomach. Looking down she could see herself reconstituting. But then it got worse. A lot worse.

Letting out a blood-curdling scream Kitty tried to get away. The lasers tracked her movement and the scientists upped the power. Now it felt as if every particle of her body was disintegrating at once. Looking down again Kitty saw that where she had been reconstituting she was now disappearing. They weren't trying to help her they were trying to kill her!

An overwhelming rage took over Kitty in that moment, and she felt the urge to kill. So she did. Phasing through the glass window she disrupted all power and stopped the lasers. She also caused a number of injuries from the explosion.

But not all were injured. Some ran while she stayed behind to kill. Kitty reached into the chest of everyone in the room and stopped their hearts. When that was done she began her hunt.

Tracking all the wayward scientists she phased the hearts from their chests and watched as blood poured from every pore in their bodies. Then she laughed and moved onto the guards. Joy, such joy, she had not experienced on years. What fun!

When Kitty had finally murdered the last guard there was no one left. Any mutant that had been there had fled. All except one. Lance.

It was a shock seeing him there. She had thought at least he would escape from the party of doom. She looked at him through the bars of his cell and saw that he had lost a lot of weight.

"What d'ya want?" He said not looking up. When she didn't reply (impossible because when she was out of phase no one could hear her), he did look up. And shocked rose and walked to the bars.

"Kitty?"

She nodded.

"What…Did they do this to you?"

Again she nodded. She wanted to let him out but she was so tired! All this killin' had exhausted her.

"Those sons of bitches! I'll kill them!" At that Kitty laughed, a horrible soundless mime-like laugh. She reached out to grasp Lance's hand and pulled him through, but in her exhaustion she overreached…into his heart. Unable to withdraw, she watched as her childhood love went pale, except for the blood coming from his pores. She tried to pull her hand away but exhaustion had made it impossible. She just hung there, frozen. Watching as Lance slowly sank to the floor. That was where she still stood when the Hellfire Club came calling.

* * *

**The next day **

Kitty watched from inside her box as Sebastian Shaw spoke to someone outside the box. She wanted to know who it was but it was not strong enough o warrant wasting what little energy she had called up. Yesterday when the faceless uniformed men had found her they had known instinctively to be afraid. It was an unknown signal, "Dangerous Mutant, Beware!"

From outside the box Kitty heard pounding. It was loud and grating. Within seconds the door had opened. _What they had to knock first_? She thought to herself.

But it was not a stranger who came through the door. It was Rogue. "Rogue!" She mouthed silently. If she could have cried she would've.

"Oh, Kitty! Mah poor baby!" Rogue instinctively reached out to hold Kitty but Shaw's warning remained in her head. She stopped just before touching and instead smiled. "Been a while sugah. How ya been?"

Kitty smiled back and twirled in the air before shrugging.

"Ah know the feelin'." Behind Rogue Shaw stepped into the box.

"My love, I knew you'd be happy. Now, Miss Pryde. If you'd follow me? You, too, Rogue."

Wordlessly they both followed the man. Kitty was curious about Rogue's relationship with Shaw. He seemed…loving with her. As they walked through the maze of halls Kitty studied her friend. Rogue had aged well, with her hair falling long and free to her waist. For some reason she was wearing a pair of black leather panties and corset, as well as a long cape. Catching Rogue's eye, she inclined her eyebrow.

"Ah work for 'Bastion now. I'm the Black Knight. It's not perfect but it keeps me safe."

Up ahead Shaw had reached a large metal door with a window. Outside standing sentry was a tall, leggy blonde in garb like Rogue's, except white. "Emma, how's it going?" Shaw asked nodding towards the room.

"Jason has almost completed the procedure. She'll be ready soon." Moving to the side Emma made room for them to look in. Inside Jason Wyngarde was casting an illusion into the mind of a redhead.

Kitty did a double take. That redhead was Jean! She was dressed in an outfit just like Rogue's and had a nullifier on her neck like Kitty used to wear.

"Sebastian, what's going on?"

"Roguey dear, I want you to meet our new Black Queen, Phoenix!"

* * *

**One year later**

Kitty sat in Rogue's quarters, playing with Rogue's son, Elias. She touched the nullifier on her neck and silently thanked the Hellfire Club for giving her back a little control over her life. But despite her gratitude it was a point of contention that she would not fight for their cause. Against many protestations from members, the Hellfire Club has started a war. First it was just club against club. Now though it was turning into a world war, with mutants as the cause.

Sebastian Shaw, a mutant himself, had called a meeting this morning which was the only reason Kitty was watching Rogue's son. Who was also the most adorable baby she'd ever seen. With hair a bright auburn and two white streaks in the front, it was obvious he was his mother's son. But he had bright blue eyes, which were not Rogue. Kitty didn't ask about his father, sensing that there was a lot of heart ache there.

Kitty glanced at the clock worried. Rogue was supposed to have been home an hour ago. This did not bode well in Kitty's mind.

"Kitty!" She heard called from the front door. Kitty turned to see Rogue run in looking frazzled.

"I thought you had a meeting with Shaw and Phoenix."

Running around the room Rogue began to pack Elias's things, as well as Kitty's and her's.

"What are you doing?"

Rogue turned to Kitty. "We have to get out of here!"

Kitty looked at her in curiosity. "Why?" The Hellfire Club was their home. The only place that made Kitty feel safe anymore.

"Shaw has done something. He's sided with Apocalypse and is starting a war! And Jean, something's wrong with her. She keeps attacking people. I think it has to do with Apocalypse. He called her his equal. And we know that is always bad."

From somewhere far away Kitty could hear people start to scream. And then there were loud booms. Then with a wrench the roof came flying off of the apartment and she was looking up at a ball of fire. But it wasn't all fire. In the middle was Jean, resplendent in a red and yellow jumpsuit. Shocked Kitty picked up Elias and scooted back to the wall.

"Do not run from me mortals! I am Dark Phoenix! I am your god!" Kitty snorted and stood up to run. She and Rogue left everything behind, choosing instead to take the most important thing, Rogue's child.

Though they could hear the Dark Phoenix behind them she did not follow. Once they made it out of Japan they were home free, Japan being the Hellfire domain.

On a train in Scotland, three weeks later Kitty finally asked what they were to do.

"We'll run if they come, but it's not likely. Ah think that they'll focus on something other than two little mutants."

"Where are we going?"

Rogue turned to look at Kitty. "We're going to Cassidy Keep, my husband's family home."

Kitty looked at her in surprise. Rogue had never mentioned a husband when they talked at night.

"Don't ask, Kit. He's dead. That's the end."

Kitty nodded her understanding and looked over at Elias. Rogue had said that his father wasn't in the picture, but dead? Not a mention.

* * *

**Three Months Later **

Kitty glared at the thunder and rain outside. This was supposed to be paradise. Or at least according to Rogue. After the Hellfire Club destroyed Cassidy Keep Rogue had decided that they had to go somewhere that the Hellfire Club was banned. At the same time Rogue received a call telling her where her lost brother, Kurt, was. These two things combined created a haven in Cambodia.

Unfortunately Kurt wasn't going to help them in their plan. In fact the two were arguing right now. They were in the other room so all she heard was muffled yells. After two years apart they still acted as though they didn't really care for the other. But underneath all the toughness and bravado (which Kurt must have learned during the last two and a half years) they loved each other fiercely.

From what Kurt had told them, he and Amanda had escaped the party that day long ago. With Rogue, Scott, Jean, and Iceman they traveled to Muir Island, a place the Prof had told them would be safe. Unfortunately soon after Rogue's wedding Kurt and Amanda had been captured on a mission. Through his tears Kurt managed to tell them that Amanda had been murdered…by Mystique.

Despite that it seemed almost as if Rogue already knew that. She had patted Kurt's shoulder but then turned away and looked out the window. Then, even more mysteriously she told us that, "Sometimes people do things they don't want to, and they regret for the rest of their lives."

That was when they first arrived. Since then tensions between the siblings had risen. It all had to do with their plan. Their plan to save all their friends that were lost, and all the people they loved who were lost, not to mention the millions of lives that had been lost during the war. Including little Elias. When the Hellfire attacked Cassidy Keep in the early hours no one expected it. They had thought themselves safe. But the loss of her son did not weaken Rogue's resolve. It had strengthened it. Now more than ever they were going to change time.

From across the room Kitty heard the door open. St. John Allerdyce, once known as Pyro stepped in. "Are they still going at it?"

"Yes." Kitty studied John. Her and Rogue's sometime companion and sometime confidant had grown up from the hyena laughing fool he had once been. He'd confided in them that he and Amara had been a couple before the party but on a whim she'd broken up with him right before. He said she broke his heart and it'd never been put right again.

Pyro had too done a stint in Genosha. He, however, had lost not control, but his powers period. It too broke his heart. At night she could hear him in his room, opening and closing his Zippo lighter. But he wasn't the only one. She heard Kurt's scream all the way down the hall, and she always heard Rogue crying no matter where she was.

In the room next door silence reigned. They had finally stopped arguing. Rogue stepped into the room with Nightcrawler. "It's set. We're going to do it. Three months from now we're going to go back and change time. We're going to need a little help with the actual procedure so I'm going to leave for a while to get it. I'll meet you at the mansion in New York…"

"What's left of it anyways." Kurt interjected behind her.

"…then. Be on your guard." Rogue smiled. "We're going to make history boys and girls."

Three months later Kitty, John, Rogue, and Shaw (aka Mystique) went back in time, and well, you know what happened from there.

* * *

Chico, it wasn't one person, it was all of them experiencing the above images passing through their heads. I'll see if I can rewrite it so it doesn't cinfuse anyone.


	14. John's Tale

All at once the entire room became animated again. Everyone, slightly uncomfortable with what they just saw of Kitty's future, did not look at her.

Looking around at all her friends and enemies and knowing what she knew now, she did the only thing she could think of. She focused on what was important.

"Lance, you cheated on me with Boom Boom! I'll kill you!" Then jumping up she gave chase as he, sensing his impending doom, ran for his life. Across the room, ignoring Remy who was sitting at her feet with his arm around her legs and his head on her lap (Scott fuming), Rogue cracked up.

"Ah knew that would happen! He's gonna git it!" Remy felt her deep belly laughs through her legs. Looking at their storytellers Remy saw Banshee grit his teeth as he looked in their direction. (This is for you Chico) There was some kind of connection between Rogue and this Sean Cassidy. She obviously felt it too, she wasn't looking at him, or better yet she was studiously avoiding looking at him. And when her and Sean's eyes met there was some kind of chemistry.

"Are we ready for the next part of our story?" Sean nodded to Tessa who waited until Kitty (who had pushed Lance in the pool and returned) and Lance (sopping wet) sat down.

* * *

**John's Story**

Once again, at the party, this time with St. John Allerdyce, fire extraordinaire, Acolyte, and secret boyfriend to Amara. Well, soon to be secret ex-boyfriend of Amara.

Since first coming into contact with Amara Aquilla, known to the outside world as Magma, there had been an animal attraction between them. They both like their food hot and their lifestyles hotter. What St. John didn't want to admit to her, though, is that he'd fallen hard for the exotic beauty. But alas, he won't have to.

"St. John, you're nice and all, but me and Roberto, we fit." Amara walked over and laid her hand on St. John's chest. "You're the bad boy, I need the good right now. 'Kay?" Without another word Amara walked away, never realizing that she was walking all over his heart in the process.

Angry and hurt, St. John did the only thing he felt he could… he caught something on fire. Flipping open his Zippo he created a ball of flame which rapidly grew bigger. By now everyone at the party had seen and was looking.

Now that he had everyone's attention, St. John did the most magnificent creation of his yet…throwing the ball at a table he created a figure of him mooning the party. Almost everyone cracked up 'cept Amara. She, in fire form, threw a magma ball at him that skimmed his forehead. Reaching up he felt his eyebrows were gone.

"Ah! Goddammit sheila! That was awesome and you hit me with fire! Crazy yank! I'm outta here!" Strutting off like a peacock, St. John grabbed some beers thinking that he'd find some other sheila to have fun with. Amara was going to be sorry she let him go, while any other girl will be happy.

Walking past Gambit who was sulking in the hallway, and Lance who had a guilty look on his face, St. John headed for the back door. There was a club opposite the hotel and it looked like fun. Rounding a corner, he stopped in the shadows at the sight of Rogue holding Kitty. All he could think in that moment was _Ooooohhhh, lesbians!_

"Hey, sheilas! Want some beer?" St. John called out and stepped into the light. Forgetting his eyebrows, he looked confused when they started to laugh.

"What happened to your eyebrows?" Kitty asked when she finally stopped laughing.

St. John smiled. "Amara didn't like my sense of humor. You catch one table on fire and everyone's upset." He laughed at himself as he handed them each a beer. They toasted themselves and were about to take a drink when the whole building shook.

"What the…" They all started running at the same time, hoping everything was all right. St. John hoped that nothing had happened to Amara. That would be terrible. They may have just broken up but he cared. Even if she was a bitch.

Racing through the doors, St. John stopped before a very large fire. And in the center was a lone figure. He couldn't make out the details, but the shape suggested a woman. Just around it he could see men in combat uniforms attacking the other mutants. Astonishingly the mutants were losing. St. John could see that several of the X Men had fallen; only the new recruits though. Amara and Iceman were still fighting but they were the only new recruits to do so. Scott and Jean were double teaming some of the commandos while Gambit and Colossus were taking the fire girl. Behind them Wanda, Pietro, and the Blob were planning how to take it down. In unison they turned and yelled a look out to Gambit.

Too late. Too busy fighting the mutant; he didn't notice a commando come up from behind him. He did notice the large knife shoved through his back and out his chest. He sank to the floor and stared incredulously at the silver tip. Next to St. John Rogue let out a mighty scream. Running to where Gambit lay fallen she slowly touched his face, tears running down hers. Gambit said something but St. John was too far away to hear. Nodding her head Rogue rose and began to charge the cards she had slipped from Gambit's pocket. Then running she too began to attack the mutant.

St. John turned and saw that the enemy was winning. Reaching for his lighter he created an inferno, burning hotter and brighter than anything on the earth. He would teach this chick what it means to play with fire. Silence from the good mutants was met with the high pitched wailing of the commandos as their flesh was burned from their bodies. However, the mutant in the fire remained immune. Concentrating as hard as he could, St. John focused on her. Urging the fire to be hotter, brighter, and more destructive, St. John tried to destroy whomever it was.

His efforts gave results. The mutant took flight and ran away. Happy that he had succeeded where others had failed, St. John turned off his power. But it had taken its toll. With blood running down from his nose and a severe headache behind his eyes, he let exhaustion rule and slowly sank to the floor.

His ears deaf and eyes blind, he just sat there waiting. For what he didn't know.

* * *

**The Next Day **

When St. John woke up he could hear someone somewhere crying. No, more than one someone. He could tell he was in an infirmary of some kind. His head was pounding but he had to find out what was going on. Shifting his feet over the side of the bed, he cautiously put his feet on the floor. Then sliding off he put his weight on them. Aside from a little burning it was fine. St. John always had to be careful with his power, simply because a lot of it was mental. There had been several times where after using his power too extensively had resulted in his being unable to use it for several days. But it had always come back.

St. John followed the crying until he found the source, which was the tall African mutant Storm. "Hey, love. What's all the wishy-washy about?"

"Pyro!" Ororo wiped her eyes. "Hank said you should stay in bed! And that's where you're going to be!"

Turning around and ignoring her obviously puffy face Storm walked Pyro back to his room. Across the hall he could see a girl laying in bed, she was the one who'd been crying as well. Looking closer he could see that it was Amara. But something was wrong; he couldn't **feel** her as he once would have.

Storm pushed him into bed and began to fuss around him. "Storm, what's wrong?"

"I guess you should be informed as well. Gambit, Sunspot, Berserker, Toad, and Havok are dead. They were killed in battle. Also Shadowcat, Avalanche, Wolverine, Beast, and Blob are all missing. We believe that they were grabbed by the military at the time of the attack. We don't know if the two were connected or not. The professor is sending you all to a safe haven as soon as everyone is able to go."

"Me, too? What about ole' Magneto?"

"We have been unable to contact him as yet. Now get some sleep."

"Wait! What about the Brotherhood? Are they goin'?" St. John asked (thinking of a certain daddy's girl what? He's free property now!)

"After the incident they returned home, but we are no longer in knowledge of where they are. We checked the house but they've packed up and skipped town." Storm turned and left. St. John heard her enter the room across from his.

St. John spent some time thinking. He played with his lighter while he did so but did not light it. The cool metal soothed him, and allowed him to finally sleep.

**

* * *

Three Days Later**

St. John had a choice. He could go with the X Men or he could go his own way. Since he had been sixteen he had been at Magneto's beck and call, far longer than anyone truly knew. Magneto had trained him, taught him, and alternately hated and ignored him. Another thing no one really knew…Magneto hated mutants who didn't take the cause seriously. Which of course he never had.

Now, Magneto wasn't there, and St. John could go home. Australia, the outback, the place he hadn't been in years. He missed it. And now he could go home…and face protecting himself. He had never done that. Soon after his power manifested Magneto had showed up.

Or he could go with the X Men (or what was left). Muir Island. The one place in the world where a mutant was supposed to be safe.

Walking down to the air bay where the Blackbird was waiting, St. John continued to think. By the time he got there he had his answer.

"I'm not going."

All seven people in the cavernous room turned to look at him. " Are you sure, Mr. Allerdyce?" Professor X asked.

"Yeah, mate. Think I'll take a hop across the pond. Make my way home."

"Vhere is dat?" Nightcrawler asked from where he hung upside down on the underside of the Blackbird's wing.

St. John startled replied with a quizzical look. "Umm, Australia."

"Oh! I get eet now!" St. John rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'll be fine. I need any help, I know where to call." Picking up his one bag, St. John turned to leave.

"My. Allerdyce? Wait." Professor X said before wheeling over. "If you need any help use this." He hand St. John a communicator.

"Thanks, mate."

* * *

**Six Months Later **

Paris is beautiful, if you travel it the right way. St. John had never known the right way to travel. The group he was with was one of gypsies. They'd met on the barge to France and had invited St. John to join them. Unbeknownst to them, he was quietly stealing them blind. Or so he thought.

Just yesterday the leader's son, Petri, and informed St. John that his father wanted to speak to him. Unable to leave the busboy job he had taken at a small café off of the Rue Royale, St. John had delayed the meeting until tonight.

Knocking on the door of the wagon/home of the leader, St. John waited for a response. It came in the most unexpected way. The fist of Petri. Slamming into the ground a few feet away, St. John struggled to regain his eyesight. He squeezed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to help.

"John Allerdyce, you are on trail by the Romani. The charge is thievery!"

"That's St. John, mate!" St. John said as he got to his feet. His eyesight was coming back, but he was not liking what he saw. Completely surrounded by some of the strongest and meanest of the group. But in his favor, some were carrying torches.

"What do you plead?"

"Petri, this is a misunderstanding. I ain't stole nothin'."

"Liar!" A woman called from the back. "I saw you! Coming sneaking into my room! Looking for money!"

Identifying the voice, St. John replied. "I wasn't lookin' for money…I was lookin' for you sheila!"

The group tittered. The woman who had spoken was quite beautiful, and ungiving in her charms. It was only befit of the princess of the gypsy tribe.

"Enough!" An old voice yelled from in front of him. Stepping out of the wagon was none other than the leader, Alexi. "We took you into our tribe. Gave you food when you had none…shelter…protection. Why? Why do you betray us?"

_Good question_, St. John thought. Why did he do anything he did? He lied, stole, cheated. It was what he did. He never needed a reason before. It was always just done. Looking around him St. John thought for a moment that maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"I needed the money! My sister in Australia is sick! She has…er…a disease! She has cancer of the lungs. The doctors say that without treatment she will die." St. John put his hands in his pocket and pinched his leg, hard. The results were genuine tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I'll give it all back. It's in my knapsack. Over there." St. John pointed.

"I don't see any harm. Give the money back and we'll forget all about it. We all make mistakes." With those words all the tension evaporated. The people were at ease once again, and joking about the mistakes others had made.

St. John walked over to where he had lain his knapsack, catching snippets of conversation.

"Remember when Morgana caught the theater we were performing at on fire…"

"I looked around, at the broken glass, and ran!"

Unfortunately for the crowd St. John did not stop at picking up his knapsack. He kept walking, slow and amiable, until a cry went up behind him and then he ran. He could hear echoes of feet pounding in the small back alley and could tell that they were catching up. Reaching for his lighter he knew he had to lose them. Creating a wall of fire he jumped a fence while they couldn't see and allowed it to fade. By the time it was completely gone he was hid and they were frightened.

Waiting until they had all left, he slowly stood up from behind the fence. At that moment he came face to face with most mutants' worst nightmare. A Sentinel.

As he again reached for his lighter, it swooped down from the sky and aimed a laser at him.

"Mutant signature identified. Destroy." It's creepy monotone voice said.

"Oh, no you don't mate!" But he never got the chance to react. Before he knew it a team of mutants dropped from the sky, all clad in varying costumes, but several he recognized.

"Rogue! Nightcrawler! Iceman! What are you doin' here?"

"Here to help sugah!" Rogue yelled as a tall blond man set her on the ground. 'Why don't you and Banshee get out of here?"

"I'm not leaving you to face this alone, Rogue!" The blond said in a heavy Scottish accent.

"No choice sugah! Get him out of here!" Rogue said back right before Nightcrawler teleported them to the roof of a building nearby. Within seconds both mutants were teleported large boulders over the robot, trying to distract it.

It worked. Within seconds the Sentinel had focused on them and left the way open for Banshee and St. John. Using his power of sonic waves, Cassidy began to fly and took St. John with him.

Soon they were flying over the rooftops of Paris. "Ya know, mate, this is a great view."

Laughing, Banshee answered him. "Aye, it is."

Still laughing they landed in a graveyard overlooking Paris. Within minutes the rest of the team had joined them.

"Man, we kicked that hunk of metal's ass!" Iceman shouted as he "de-iced" his body.

The others agreed. Rogue slipped into Banshee's arm for a quick hug and laughed when she saw the look of surprise on St. John's face. "What?"

"I've never seen you do that sheila!"

"Well, it's only fitting to hug my husband."

"Husband!?"

"Yep. Three weeks!"

Banshee brushed a kiss across Rogue's hairline. "And a babe soon too."

"You can touch?"

"No, but we've discovered ways of getting around that."

St. John shrugged. Strange that he'd thought she would grieve longer. Back in the day she and Gambit had been pretty hot and heavy. He'd thought that they would have ended up married or something.

"So, what do y'mates wan' to do now?"

"Well, we have to get back to Muir Island. You're welcome, of course, join us." Banshee said.

"Nah. I need to be movin' on. I'm hopin' one of these days I actually get to Australia. The way I been travelin' I doubt it."

"If ya want we can give ya a lift." Rogue said, pressing a button on her collar and revealing a large plane behind them.

"Well, if it ain't a bother."

"No, bother at all ol' friend. Ve are happy to be of help." Nightcrawler said, hooking an arm through St. John's. "Absolutely happy."

* * *

**One Month Later**

St. John leapt down from the fence he had been jumping and looked around. The commandos who had been following him chose tonight as the night they'd attack. He'd seen them lurking around the neighborhood, with their close cut hair and stiff stance they stood out in his laid back town. But he'd never thought they'd actually come for him. Usually those types just watched and reported about mutants.

St. John had awoke at five p.m. after spending last night partying in a new mutant club outside of town. Wondering what had woke him up St. John heard (barely) through his headache a pounding that was definitely not his headache. Getting up he walked over and jerked open the door. Just outside of his apartment St. John had noticed a package. Bending over he felt a rush of wind from behind and turned around. Losing his balance St. John fell just in time to miss getting hit with a dart.

St. John automatically reached for his lighter and watched as ten commandos quickly began to surround him. Flipping it open and lighting it St. John began to throw balls of fire at them. Not too big because he didn't want them to catch the building on fire, children lived here.

With the fire distracting them, St. John ran around and out the building. That's when the chase started. It had originally just been those ten, but now he could hear a whirling bird over head.

St. John found a torn up sweatshirt in a dumpster. It may smell a little but it would cover his distinctive red hair. Walking out of the alley, St. John could see that the people of the neighborhood were out in force trying to find out what was going on. Walking swiftly he managed to get by the bulk of the people without getting noticed. But when he passed another alley a hand reached out and pulled him in. Fighting and struggling to break away from the steely grip, St. John felt a syringe stab into his neck and someone push in the plunger. Then the world went dark.

* * *

**One year later **

John had always assumed that life had a lighter side, no matter what. Unfortunately that didn't apply to everything. Take his life now? He's been wandering in this damn forest for hours. The last person he had seen was a guard, and he'd been dead. That was three hours ago. The body had had three long gashes in it and John was smart enough to worry. Alone in a forest, nighttime, and a monster on the loose.

Speaking of monsters that could apply to him. He had been a prisoner of Genosha for a year now. Captured by a group of cyborgs led by someone named Lady Deathstrike, they had sold him to Genoshan Mutant Labor Company, and from there it got worse. They'd used him to destroy the bodies of mutants or mutant lovers. He'd become a walking, talking crematorium.

All that had ended a month ago. It had been a particularly large group of bodies. And they had urged him to make the fire bigger, hotter, and faster. In the middle of all those flames he'd seen her. Already in stress from the overexertion of his powers, at first he thought he imagined it. No, it was definitely her. Amara. Burning swiftly in a fire of his creating. In that second he broke. The fire continued to burn but he was no longer controlling it. It began to crackle and spread to buildings and forests near by. St. John fell to his knees and watched as firefighters showed up to keep it from spreading anymore.

From behind him, St. John heard the crack of a whip. Seconds later he began to notice that through his numbness someone was beating him. Turning to whoever it was St. John saw red. The whip had cracked across his face, splitting it open. But he didn't feel it, he felt nothing.

Now, he'd broken out and was on the run. The large cut stretching from above his eyebrow almost to his lip was infected. He could feel puss running down his face at that very moment. It also burned real bad, but he didn't altogether mind that. Behind John a twig snapped. Instantly on alert John yearned to be able to have his power back. It had been weeks since the overload but they showed no sign of returning. At that thought John's heart squeezed, just a little. Surviving was tough enough, but to also have to do it without his extraordinary powers was worse.

Behind John a twig snapped. Turning he could see nothing. Then without warning a figure lunged out of the woodwork at him. Falling backwards so that it flew over him, John recognized it, by the shape and the glint of it's "claws".

"Wolverine! Mate, we're friends, you know?!" John avoided Wolverine's swipes at him. For some reason he wasn't getting through. Wolverine was moving slow, almost as if through extreme pain.

"Gawwwwww!" Wolverine roared as he once again lunged at him. Sliding to the side John caused Wolverine to slam into a tree and knock himself unconscious. Deciding the best thing was to get out of there, John quickly began to make tracks out of the forest.

It was two weeks later though that John finally made it out of the forest. Unfortunately it was right into a ghost town. Walking the empty streets he could see signs of fighting. He recognized blasts from the guardia guns, and mutant attacks.

As if on cue, several mutants walked out of the shadows. "Are you spike or static?"

John was not confused at the terminology. Many next generation mutants had taken to called mutants spikes. As in the rest of non-mutant humanity is just background noise.

"I was a spike. But now…" John left it unsaid. They obviously knew what he was talking about. They nodded their heads and stepped towards him.

"Your name, brother?" The one who had first spoken asked. He was the leader, that much was obvious. Tall, with blond hair and loads of cybernetic implants, he cut a very intimidating figure.

"St. John Allerdyce…"

"No," the leader (rude) interrupted. "Your real name."

"Pyro."

"What happened?" The goon asked nodding to the long, really infected cut on his face.

"Oh!" John said reaching up to it, having forgotten about it in his relief at finding other people. "Guards did it." At his words the people backed up several feet. "What?"

"You could be infected."

"With what?"

"Legacy." All the mutants stilled at that word. It provoked an incredible amount of fear.

"What's that?"

"It's a plague from my time, sent back to destroy mutant kind."

John looked at him quizzically. "Oh, the name's Cable. Time traveler, mutant, and father." He nodded to one of the goons in the background. "We're from the future."

"Okay." John replied, _thinking why did he tell me all that?_

John was led to an underground bunker that was half hospital, half home base for the resistance. Though they had healers, none would put their hands on him, all were too afraid of getting Legacy.

John was held in containment for three weeks, if he'd had Legacy it would have manifested and killed him by now. Alas no such thing. John was Legacy free, but the cut had already started to heal over, leaving him with a long horrible scar. Once an injury has begun to heal over mutants healers couldn't interfere.

Looking around him, in this den of misery, John knew he would not stay here. NO fuckin' way.

* * *

**Five Months Later **

This was unexpected to say the least. Walking along a busy street in downtown Kawasaki the last thing he expected to see was an X Man. The last time he had seen Rogue was in Paris.

"St. John!" She screamed (from halfway down the street).

"Just John, love. Just John."

Rogue flew into John's arms and laughed. "Ah seem ta remember you bein' very adamant about that St. part!"

Spinning her around (not so carefully avoiding the tourists on the street) John replied. "A year in Genosha makes ya grow up, sheila. But look at you!"

Finally back onto her feet Rogue posed. "Don't Ah? Ya're not the only one who spent a little time in Genosha. Looks like ya got off worse though." Rogue ran her hand down the scar in his cheek… Her bare hand.

"Geez sheila! You got control."

Smiling stiffly she replied. "In a manner of speaking. Ohmagawd! Ya've gotta come see Kitty. They just released her from the hospital but Ah'm sure she'd love to see ya agin!"

Following Rogue they entered the large skyscraper behind her. They laughed as they went up the stairs and through her door. John stopped laughing when he saw Kitty.

She was just floating there, near the windows. You could see the view through her. She looked…miserably tragic.

"Ah guess it could be said she came off worse than we did, ey?" Rogue whispered in John's ear. She walked past him and spoke to a small Asian woman John hadn't noticed. The woman walked off.

"Kitty, come say hi to St. John…"

"John."

Rogue shot him an exasperated look. "…John!"

Kitty turned from the window and floated to a few feet from where he was (still in the doorframe). She smiled shyly at him.

"Since we returned from tha desert, she hasn't spoken. The doctors don't think she can in this state. But we've gotten her stable a couple times and she hasn't then either. She's just bein' a bitch." Kitty stuck out her tongue at Rogue. It was the first real sign of the old Kitty he had seen. Then Kitty grinned, a grin that actually reached her eyes. She was looking over his shoulder at something.

Turning John saw the small Asian woman bringing a small child towards him. "And who's this little bugger?" John asked reaching for the adorable child.

"That, JOHN," Rogue stressed his new name, "is my baby boy. Elias James Darkholme."

"Rogue! Have you been keepin' secrets? This is no babe, this is a toddler!"

Rogue reached for her son and smiled gently as she blew across his temple. His already long hairs shifted as Elias instinctively cuddle his mama. "He's only fifteen months old."

Doing the math quickly in his head, John smiled. "Tut-tut-tut. Bad girl."

Rogue looked sharply at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Suddenly a buzz filled John's head and whatever it was he had been thinking at that moment was gone. And all he remembered was how adorable this baby was.

"Ya know John. We need some help here at the Hellfire Club. Ya should stay awhile."

"Nah, sheila. I'm on my way home. But I wouldn't mind stayin' a bit."

* * *

**Four Months Later **

John looked around the foggy field. Three months ago after only a month with Rogue and Kitty, John had finally gone home. What he doesn't know is that less than a week later Kitty, Rogue, and Elias were forced to run. What he does know is that while there he and Rogue had a super secret, super hot affair. That woman was a lion in the sack. But she was almost unbearably cold afterwards. Eventually she'd told him it was time for him to leave. Which is why it surprised him that she would call him now. And ask him to come to Scotland?

Shivering John wished he'd brought himself a better coat. Or better yet that his powers had not left him and that he would be able to start a small fire. God, some days life sucked.

Behind him a twig snapped and an oddly shaped figure stepped out. "John!"

John turned to see Rogue in the shadows. She was holding a bundle in her arms. Looking closer he saw that it was Elias.

"Marie, what's going on?"

"Ah need a favor. A big favor. Ya have to take Elias…"

"Take him?! What do you mean take him?! I can't…You can't expect me to…" John stammered loudly.

"Shhh! Please John." Rogue reached out and touched his arm. "If you love me you will do this." She wasn't supposed to say that or ask this of him. His feelings for her were unspoken, between them! He couldn't make a commitment and neither could she (whatever her feelings were). "If you love me you will help me save my son's life!" Rogue looked at John with tears in her eyes and her son asleep in her arms.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"I've contacted the Scarlet Witch in England. She'll take him when you get there. She knows what to do." Rogue handed John her son and a bag of essentials. She also gave him a piece of paper. "Give this to her. Her address is on the paper. When you get done you can join me and Kitty in Cambodia. We have a plan and you can play a part if you want." Rogue leaned over and kissed John passionately. "Please be careful. I do this all for him." Rogue disappeared and left John alone. In the woods. With a baby. He sighed. He always ended up in messes.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

John looked out the window as he and Kitty listened to Rogue and Nightcrawler argue. John was in complete inner turmoil. Rogue had lied to everyone. Told them her son was dead. Even Kitty had no idea he was alive and well in England.

Behind them the door opened and Rogue walked in with Nightcrawler. "It's set. We're going to do it. Three months from now we're going to go back and change time. We're going to need a little help with the actual procedure so I'm going to leave for a while to get it. I'll meet you at the mansion in New York…"

"What's left of it anyways." Kurt interjected behind her.

"…then. Be on your guard." Rogue smiled. "We're going to make history boys and girls."

John followed Rogue from the room. "What's going on Marie?"

"Ah have to do this. Don't you get it John? If Ah go back in time, no one has to die! You won't lose your powers! Kitty won't have lost control! My husband wouldn't have died! The father of my child wouldn't have died!"

"And your son wouldn't have been born!" John shouted back. A strange buzz filled his head. "Would you give him up?"

"No, and I won't have to." Rogue turned and walked away.

Three months later they walked through the portal together. Both turning to give a small wave to Nightcrawler and the woman who would help Rogue save the world…her son.

* * *

Ohh! I'm good! 


	15. The Legend of the Rogue

Once again the room would have sat in silence, if St. John had not been cackling madly from his perch at the window. Everyone stared at him like he was insane…which he was. Rogue rose up from her seat and stepped over Remy who was lying on the floor smoking a cigarette. He ignored the glares sent his way by the Prof, who preached the cons of smoking to all the students, day in and out.

"St. John, sugah?" Rogue asked stopping scant foot away. "If you were in love with meh ya should have said. Ah'd have been nicer."

St. John stopped laughing (finally) and stared at Rogue stoically. Then standing up he bent Rogue backwards and plastered his mouth to her's. In the few seconds that they actually touched, Remy jumped up from the floor and stomped towards them. He, however, was not the one to rip them apart. Sean was.

Grabbing St. John by the back of his neck he threw him to the wall. Flailing a minute, St. John sighed a soft wow before slumping down unconscious. Sean bared his teeth and basically growled as he turned to make sure Rogue was all right. She was laughing her ass off along with most of the people in the room. The few exceptions (Scott, Jean, Remy, Amara, Storm, and the Prof, though he was smiling even if he was hiding it) were not happy.

Remy in particular was unhappy. Sean had protected Rogue (in a manner of speaking) when he hadn't. Maybe this was a sign. Remy hadn't protected Rogue in the future, and couldn't protect her now. But Sean could.

Remy shook his head and grasped Rogue's hand. He drew her close and told himself that it was for her benefit…not his (which it actually was). Sean watched all this with cool amusement. The Cajun thought himself Rogue's true love. But she was his! She had been his before and would be again. Nothing would get in the way of that.

Sean left the teen couple where they stood, along with a smiling St. John, who having woke up was promising Amara that it had been a joke (Roberto looking majorly pissed by the way). He strode over to where Sage stood stiffly. She, in turn, looked to the tall man behind her…Bishop. Pulling a chain attached to whoever it was under the long cape he walked over to the other two.

"Rogue is almost here. We need to hurry and tell them what they need." Sage confided in the two. The teenagers and adults did not even notice that the time travelers were conversing in private, possibly plotting.

Bishop shook his head. "We need to watch what we tell them. They might not want to help."

"Doesn't matter. We need them period. We couldn't transport our entire team."

Sage looked at Sean blankly. "Your excuse was that it would damage the timeline but our being here at all is damaging it."

"She is my wife. I watched her die once. I won't do it again. If she continues on this fool's errand then I'll use force to stop her. But I can't stand by while she undoes everything in the future."

"Don't let your feelings get in the way of the job, Sean. Sage and I can handle Rogue if need be. And I'm not afraid of having to take you out as well."

Sean gave Bishop a cold glare. He knew the man meant it. Bishop was cold as diamonds and twice as hard. You did not mess with the bulky black mutant, nor his skinny, cunning partner.

Turning back to the group, who had finally calmed down, Sean smiled. "Now comes my personal favorite tale. My wife's, Rogue's." Signaling Sage, she cast out, one last time, a psychic net and began to play the memories she had taken from the mutants closest to Rogue. That was how she portrayed the events she'd previously shown and was showing. She invaded the minds of other mutants and compiled database of info in her mind. Once there she formatted the best design of what had actually happened. Thanks to her computer like mind and removed disposition, none of Sage's feelings got in the way.

* * *

**One Month From Now**

Rogue smiled as Jaime ran past her and into the large ballroom at the Marriott. She preferred to focus on Jaime instead of the man glaring down at her from inches away.

"You don' call, write, not'in'!" Remy used his gloved finger to tilt Rogue's face towards his. "Don' need me no more amoureux?"

At that very moment, when Remy was leaning down to brush his lips with her's, Kitty popped out of no where and dragged Rogue down the hall. Frustrated, Remy shouted after them.

"What, bébé? Remy not good enough company?"

Rogue flashed her rare 100-watt smile at him. "Go find someone else to dance with, sugah! Got girl problems!" Remy shook his head and decided that he'd try to get the volatile Wanda to dance. He never did have the knack for self-preservation.

Rogue followed Kitty around the corner and was staggered when the petite brunette threw herself into her arms. Sinking to the floor under the surprising weight of the mutant, Rogue tried to comfort her friend. "Awww, baby." Rogue immediately knew it had something to do with Lance. That bastard had hurt Kitty before and she'd warned her that it would only happen again. "It's not that bad. There are plenty of guys. Hell, if you want you can have Remy. Ah know Ah don't want him."

Kitty stopped sobbing long enough to giggle. "I just like can't stand him. Two years Rogue. That dog." Rogue nodded her head and rocked Kitty back and forth.

"It's alright, sugah. We'll get him back. There's nothin' bettah than some nice old fashioned warfare." Rogue whispered, hoping to get another laugh, which she did.

Rising from where they'd fallen Rogue handed Kitty a tissue from the box on a side table. Looking into the shadows Rogue felt someone moving along the hall towards them.

A recent, extremely recent as in last week, advance of her powers had enabled her to be able to sense when people she had absorbed were near her. Rogue knew Kurt was transporting into her room before he was there, when Kitty was phasing through the walls near her (though it was almost as difficult to get a "read" on Kitty as it was the Prof and Jean). Rogue even knew when Logan was patrolling near her room, which came in handy (like three days ago when she snuck out to meet Remy).

Sure enough, Rogue was right. St. John walked into the light, insane grin ever-present on his face. "Hey sheilas! Want some beer?" St. John asked, with a goading lilt to his voice.

"What happened to your eyebrows?"

Handing them each a beer, St. John smiled sheepishly. "Amara didn't like my sense of humor." The girls cocked their eyebrows. "You catch one table on fire and everyone's upset."

They all cracked up and shared a toast but as they lifted the beers to their mouths a large tremor shook the building. Bracing herself on the wall Kitty asked the question they were all thinking. "What the hell was that?"

Rogue didn't even try to answer the question; she was all ready running for the ballroom…the place where the tremor had come from. Slamming through the doors Rogue almost fell in her effort to not hit a large inferno of a fire. She could see all her friends (and not so friends) fighting with people or this thing_. Remy! Oh, gawd! Remy is so close!_

Rogue was about to yell out to him when she noticed something. She **felt** the fire, not like she was burning or anything. No, she felt it like she'd felt Sean. Inside her head, a steady beat kind of feeling. Squinting her eyes Rogue could see a lone figure within the fire. At first she thought that maybe St. John had gotten in before her but he was right next to her… looking in shock at the scene before her as well. Rogue watched as Remy and Colossus took on this living, breathing god of a mutant (because surely that's all it could be) by themselves. Then in slow motion Rogue watched as Remy was attacked from behind by one of the many commandos running around. Screaming Rogue stood almost like a statue as a sliver of silver appeared on his chest, or rather protruding from his chest. As Remy fell to the ground Rogue ran towards him. The commando who had attacked her love was already retreating with the rest of them. In that moment Rogue vowed revenge. She would find him, for his face was permanently burned into her head.

"Remy!" Rogue gasped (coming out of her shocked reverie). "Oh, gawd. Baby, hold on. We'll get ya help. Ah promise!" Rogue was so caught up in taking care of Remy that she didn't notice that she was weeping.

Remy, however, did. "Rogue, is all right. I be fine. Take care of dat t'ing. For me?"

Rogue nodded. She started to step up, but Remy grabbed her hand. His bare hand in her's. Then he said one more thing before relaxing into unconsciousness. "I love you Rogue. Don' fo'get dat, bebe. Never fo'get dat."

Rogue watched as Remy slipped into unconsciousness. Then, slipping his cards out of his jacket pocket, Rogue turned with a determined look on her face. _This bitch is going down._

Charging up several cards Rogue began to attack the large flames, to no result. The cards just burned up as they hit. Looking around Rogue saw that Colossus had finally fallen. Reaching down for a sweep of the fingers up his arms as she continued to run (to avoid the spikes of flames that reach out and singed everyone and thing), Rogue absorbed his abilities and "armored" up. Glistening in the light of the flames, Rogue looked around again. The enemy had regrouped and was attacking again. They were winning.

Pushing through the flames that surrounded the mutant, Rogue started towards her. Through the bright red haze Rogue could see she had surprised whoever it was. Grimacing, as she was hit harder and harder by the flames, Rogue reached out. She was within a few feet of the mutant when an equally large flame surrounded the current flame. The new flame was burning everyone but the mutants. When all the commandos were dead it turned towards this flame.

Still pushing towards the now definitely female mutant, Rogue got her chance when the outside flames began to compress the ones already emitted. Sweating now Rogue had almost reached the mutant when she took to the air and disappeared. Rogue fell to her knees and let the armor recede. She was exhausted. Didn't think she could move at all. But then she remembered Remy.

Rogue crawled to where he lay oh so still. Smiling she began to whisper to him that it was over. She was still whispering when Jean came and pulled her away.

"He's dead, Rogue."

Rogue put her face into her hands and began to cry as Jean kneeled there and held her. When the X Jet arrived it was Jean who picked her up and carried her on, and when they finally arrived home it was Jean who put her to bed and held her hand as her sobbing gave way to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Remy's duster. That was all that was left. His body had been claimed by his family hours ago. All she had was the jacket he'd left on his bike outside. She'd yelled at him because she hadn't wanted to ride to the party on it and ruin her hair. So they'd rode with Scott and Jean, leaving his bike and coat behind.

Hugging the duster to her chest Rogue began to cry quietly. She had thought that she couldn't cry anymore after last night but she was wrong. Behind her Logan came into the garage.

"Rogue, Professor Xavier wants us down in the lab." Rogue heard her but ignored her. The jacket smelled like him. She couldn't leave it here. What if something happened to it?

Deciding on the spot, Rogue slowly put on the jacket. It almost, but not quite, touched the floor. Turning, Rogue followed Jean down to the bowels of the school, to the recently built conference room. All the chairs at the table were taken up when Rogue and Jean sat down.

"The events of yesterday were tragic and sudden. Storm and I have been looking for answers but they are not quickly coming. I will tell you, my X Men, the second I get any wind o f the cause of this tragedy. Now I just want to know the status of the issues I put you all to work on. Scott?"

"The death toll is now five. Gambit's father and brother have come to get his body…" Rogue cringed at that. She remembered very clearly just what Remy's father thought of him. "…as well as Sunspot's and Berserker's. Toad doesn't have any family that we can find a trace of." Scott began to turn red in an effort not to cry. "I'm going to take Alex back to Hawaii for burial tomorrow." Scott stopped speaking and just stared into space. Having just found out she herself had a brother a while ago, Rogue sympathized.

Storm spoke up from where she had just walked in the door. "It is confirmed. Shadowcat, Avalanche, Wolverine, Beast, and Blob are missing. I checked the cameras at the hotel but they didn't catch anything. One second they were there, the next gone. Also several of the cameras went down due to electrical interference. I'm checking it out with the security at the hotel. Also, I checked the Brotherhood home but it appears to be quite deserted." Storm looked weary, and Rogue was not the only person to see it.

"Take a few hours to get some sleep, Ororo. You look tired." The prof soothed her. Storm looked grateful for the reprieve. This was especially wearing for the white haired mutant. She had always been more in tune to the emotions of others.

"Um…the new recruits are all being sent home. Jaime has been picked up and the rest's parents are coming tomorrow. Beast will be meeting us at Muir Island."

"Muir Island? What are y'all talkin' about?"

"Rogue you were indisposed last night so you didn't hear. I'm sending you all to a safe place for a while. With no clue to what set off this disturbance, I feel it would be best for everyone to get away. Muir Island is a mutant owned medical facility, so anyone who is hurt can get care. Also I feel it would be best to get away from a place filled with memories such as this." The prof looked heartbroken as he continued. "I never wanted you all to feel this way. My dream wasn't supposed to be tainted with blood like this! It was supposed to be peaceful! And happy!" The prof slammed his hand on the table. As one everyone jumped. He quickly gained control again. "I'm sorry. Perhaps this is getting to me. I think I'll go and rest." The Prof was wheeled off by Storm. _He looks so old_, Rogue thought.

"Yes he does. This has hurt him too." Jean replied to the unspoken comment of Rogue's. "I think that it's a good idea. This Muir Island will help us to get over this. And we must. In order to go on with the X Men."

Kurt gaped at Jean (first for the stern and strong voice, second because of what she'd said). "Jean, most our team is dead. Ve cannot go on. Vhere would ve go?"

Jean looked Kurt straight in the eye. "We will go on with defending the world from mutants and mutants from the world. At any cost."

_Whoa, that was intense_, Rogue thought as she stood to follow Jean out of the room.

**Three Days Later**

Home. No, a house. That's all it was. Given, a rather large house filled with family and friends. But in the end, just a house. Nonetheless, she'd miss it. Staring out the window Rogue shook her head. She may have only stayed there for less than two years but it had been more of a home than any of the houses she and Irene had stayed in.

"Mein Schwester, it is alvight. The prof said ve might return soon."

"Yeah, but it's not likely…little brothah!" Rogue said as she ruffled the mop of blue hair on Kurt's hair.

"Ahh! She's never going to let me live it down!" It was good to joke with Kurt. To let him get his mind off of Amanda. If her parents didn't want her to date Kurt, there had been no way they would want her to go to Muir Island with him.

"Don't make me turn this plane around kids." Storm called back. She was driving the Blackbird across the Atlantic, farther from home and closer to this Muir Island place.

Up ahead of Kurt and Rogue's seats sat Scott and Jean. With his brother freshly interred yesterday, the handsome X Men and his beautiful girlfriend spent much of their time comforting each other (if you know what I mean). Jean had surprised Rogue in the past couple of days. They'd never gotten along really; their relationship was more of a grudging respect for each other. After Rogue had gotten over her new recruit syndrome (so dubbed by her and Kitty, it was the crush every female recruit developed on Scott, it usually went away in two to three months, but antibiotics are available…in Rogue's case it had been a cherubic Warren Worthington III), she had to admit that Scott and Jean were a good couple. This stemming from the fact that they were deeply in lust/love with each other.

Just ahead of them sat the pilot/co-pilot seat. Next to Storm sat Bobby, the only new recruit (who survived) to remain with the X Men. The simple fact behind that is that his parents hadn't wanted him back. Rogue had been subject to Kitty gossiping about it several weeks ago. With Spring Break coming up Bobby had called his parents, who in turn told him he should stay at the mansion…forever. Completely sympathetic Kitty had told Rogue, and basically everyone else.

They were all heading for the only place, supposedly, that was safe right now. What Rogue wanted to know was why weren't they looking for the others? Why were they forced to leave, but the Prof and Storm staying behind? Why did they get attacked? Why did they kill her friends? Who were they? Why did Remy have to die?

_Oh, gawd. Ah'm not supposed to think of that. He's gone. Ah get it. Ah'm over it. Ah don't care. He was just some dude to play with for a while. Ah don't need him, or miss him._ Rogue repeated that mantra to herself but nothing could stop the thoughts in her head.

_You do love him and miss him. You miss the way he would brush you bangs out of your face. The way he always brought you flowers with the Queen of Hearts in it for a card. Not to mention the way he would always lean over and steal a kiss when least expected. Give it up, cry. Cry, damn you, cry!_ That little voice screamed over Rogue thoughts.

Rogue did not cry though. She had not cried since that first night. She wouldn't cry again. It was over and done. Nothing would change anything.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes. Children, buckle up." Storm yelled back. Rogue peered out the window as she put on the seat belt. Muir Island rose out of the mists, bright green in the early morning light, revealing oddly T-shaped buildings and a group of people near the landing strip.

Speeding towards the little island Rogue had a sense of foreboding. This island would affect them all. She was sure of that. But for some reason Rogue wasn't sure it would be all good. Or all bad for that matter.

**

* * *

Two Weeks Later**

"Ah cannot stand that man! Does he not understand that Ah'm grieving! Ahh!" Rogue screamed at her teammates. They were having an impromptu meeting in the kitchen of the underground facility they were staying in.

"Grieving?" Kurt asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yes, grieving." Rogue glared at him.

"More like avoiding him. Just tell him to go avay. Want me to tell him?"

"No! That'll make it worse!" Rogue huffed as she plopped down in the seat across from him. The other teammates looked at the two in confusion, obviously with no idea who they were talking about.

Kurt, sensing this, supplied the info. "A veek ago this mutant named Banshee showed up here. He vas very upset vith Dr. McTaggert. They'd broken up the veek before. To make her jealous he kissed Rogue. He has been trying to get her to go out vith him since."

Scott, not as angry as he should have been, smiled. "Another bites the dust to the alluring Rogue. Whose kiss is killer."

Jean, not amused, smacked him upside his head. It was good to be getting back to normal but no so good to hit on a fellow teammate in front of your girlfriend. The two glared at each other before unspokenly (telepathic or otherwise) decided to let it go.

"Yeah, well Ah'm not amused. I wish he'd just go away."

"Really, love? 'Cause if that's the case then I've got a proposition for you." Banshee said as he walked into the room, followed by a grinning Iceman.

"Ah've heard enough of your propositions, boy."

Banshee smiled. "This I think you'll want to hear. I'll leave you alone, if, and only if, you beat Iceman in a game of Mortal Kombat on the X Box."

Rogue stared at him in shock. "Sugah, ya're like 30 and ya play Mortal Kombat?"

"No, but Bobby does. And I'm only 23."

Rogue turned her death glare onto the now shaking Bobby. "Iceboy! Ya're in league with this…this…idiot!"

"No, well, yes. But he twisted my arm."

Rogue visibly calmed and turned to the grinning Banshee. "If Ah win ya leave me alone, but what do ya get if ya win?"

"A date, at a place of my choice."

"Okay, but ya're warned. Ah kick ass at Mortal Kombat."

**Two Days Later**

"Stupid idiot…cheats…gawddamn dress won't zip…"

Rogue turned to look in the mirror and had to smile. Though she grumbled she had managed to make herself as hot as ever. The dress was short, deep burgundy, and tight. She hadn't been able to leave her shoulders bare so she'd added a bolero jacket that stopped just under her breasts. On her legs she wore black thigh highs. Unfortunately, while looking in the mirror Rogue realized that if she moved the wrong way she'd flash their lacy edge. Stepping into her stiletto heals (borrowed from Jean) Rogue had to admit that DAMN! She looked good. Smirking to herself she silently hoped that Banshee suffered.

At a knock on the door Rogue turned. When Banshee stepped in he held in his hands two dozen pink roses. Rogue let out a little gasp. Pink roses were her favorite though she'd never admit that (pink was so…Kitty). Rogue wilted a little at that thought. Kitty still hadn't been found. Neither had any of the others.

"What's wrong, love? You look sad."

"Nothin', lassie. Let's just get this ovah with."

"Sure thing, Rogue." It was the first time he had called her by her name, usually preferring to call her love or lass or even babe (a recently acquired word from Bobby).

Together they walked out of the complex and to the pier. "We're goin' off shore?"

"Yeah. Can't really have a good date at my ex's digs right?" Banshee shrugged as if to say whatever but Rogue finally picked up on something.

"Ya're nervous."

Banshee shook his head. "Nah."

"Yeah, ya are. Ya're nervous. Why?"

Helping Rogue into the small speedboat tied to the pier he answered. "Not everyday you get to take out the girl of your dreams is it?"

Rogue opened and closed her mouth. Then she actually spoke. "Ya shouldn't say things like that."

Banshee looked at her confused as he started the boat and moved away from the pier. Rogue filled him in. "Ya'll make a girl think ya like her."

Banshee smiled at her. "Well, that gel should because I do. Now, love, I have been told by an anonymous source…"

"Kurt," Rogue snorted. She'd known for a fact that the two of them have been plotting this date since she'd lost to that damn Iceboy Bobby. That rat had used cheats to win. Stupid boy.

"…that one of your favorite bands is Wheatus. So I wrangled us some tickets."

"To Wheatus?" Rogue asked in shock, as she was temporarily deaf, blind, and dumb. The band Wheatus had been her fave since she's gone and seen that stupid movie "Loser". The movie had been stupid. The song stuck in her head. Then she'd gone and bought the CD and it had rocked. From the songs on the first CD to the second they were the ultimate great not really rock, not really not band.

"Yeah, figured we'd do something you wanna do, then what I want." Banshee sent her a very lascivious look as he said that last bit, but Rogue wasn't as offended as she should have been. This man wasn't as…annoying as he seemed before.

"Cool." Rogue said as she could think of nothing else.

They arrived at a small club a little late seeing as they had had to boat over to the main island, but it was worth it. Wheatus played all their really good singles, from "Dirtbag" (her absolute fave) to "A Little Respect" (another fave). The entire time Banshee had held her hand and Rogue found that that wasn't as bad as she thought. She was more at ease with this man in two weeks than she had been with her teammates after two months.

The crowd came to a roaring applause as the band left off with a particular good version f "Sunshine." As one, Banshee and Rogue left the club and walked down the street. The concert had ran a little long and it was now coming up on eleven o'clock at night. The streets of this small town were empty except for other members of the audience and even they were few and far between. Most had stayed behind to linger and mellow out in the club.

"So, where are we goin'?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ah don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one." Taking her hand Banshee pulled her into a lone, long building. It as dark inside and Rogue felt a touch of fear when Banshee let go of her hand and went into the darkness.

"Banshee?"

Suddenly a blaze of lights came up. They revealed…a bowling alley. "Bowling? This is ya surprise?"

"Yes. I like to bowl."

"Well, me too, but on a date?"

Banshee finally came back into her line of sight. He was carrying two sets of bowling shoes and was grinning. "So this is a date? I thought it was just a bet gone bad, love?"

Rogue blushed. "Well, not really…if you think…Ah thought…"

Banshee shushed her and handed her a pair of shoes. "Let's bowl."

Out of three games Rogue won two times, but she had the distinct impression that he'd allowed her to win. Sweating and happy for the first time in a month Rogue sat down next to Banshee to take off her shoes.

"Ya know, Banshee, this was fun."

"Good. And Rogue you can call me by my name."

"Ya never told me it."

Leaning towards her Banshee whispered in her ear, "Sean Cassidy be my name."

Turning so that they looked each other in the eye Rogue smiled, her first genuine smile in a long time. "Sean Cassidy."

"Yeah, that'll work." Sean touched his lips to her's and sealed their fates together.

* * *

**One Month Later**

"Rogue, this isn't right. It's only been two months since Gambit died! I don't think you're ready." Rogue ignored Scott's tirade as she tried to choose between different veils. In less than a month she would become Rogue Cassidy. Underneath the excitement of that statement was a warm anxiety slowly eating at her. What if he reasons for this weren't enough? What if her plan to have a good and happy and safe life failed? She wasn't the only one who would suffer.

"Are you listening to me?"

Rogue sighed. "Not if ya're only going to repeat ya-self again and again. Ah know what Ah'm doin' and nothin's gonna stop me now." Scott stomped out of the shop and left Rogue standing there. When she got back to Muir Island she would get Jean to talk to him. Rogue had to have what remained of her family there, it wouldn't be right to get married without them.

"Do you need any help, Rogue?" The saleslady asked as she walked up.

"Nah, Ah think Ah got it picked out…wait, how'd ya know my name?"

The saleslady eyes flashed yellow for a second before changing back to baby blue. "I only want to be here for you Rogue." Yep, that was her mother's voice all right. "This is an important time for you, I only want to be there. I have that right. As your mother."

Rogue studied Mystique's face. Despite the fact that she was a shape shifter, Mystique had never been able to keep her emotions from showing on her face. She was sincere. She truly just wanted to be with Rogue.

Rogue felt something inside her melt. "Sure. What do ya think? Long or short?"

Mystique relaxed at her daughter's words. "Long. It will go better with your dress."

"How do ya…no, Ah don' wanna know. Okay, so what color? White, ecru, off white…the choices go on…"

* * *

**One Month Later**

Cheers came up from the tables as the bride and groom walked into the room. Rogue smiled as she took her seat at the head table. Sean sat beside her and grasped her hand under the table. He leaned over and whispered, "It'll be over soon. Grin and bear it darling."

Rogue's answer to that was a pinch to his arm. He jumped and tickled her side. The best man, Kurt, stood in one lithe motion. He rose up a champagne class and spoke. "To zhe happy couple, you hurt mein schwester and I vill hurt you. Rogue, you vant an annulment you call me." The crowd laughed at that; there would be no annulment for these two; they were obviously in love. "No, veally. I hope you find zhe happiness you've searched for, and Sean is a very lucky man." The tables rang with applause. Kurt drank down all his champagne in one gulp and sat back down.

Rogue smiled as she looked at her new husband, Sean Cassidy. She was Mrs. Sean Cassidy. Rogue and Banshee. Who would have thought it? The music started up and Rogue and Sean rose from their seats. Rogue's wedding gown was beautiful. Storm had picked it up in New York before coming to Scotland for the wedding. Sean pulled her into his arms as they began to waltz.

"Ah thought we decided that waltzing was stupid."

"Love, you just can't dance it well."

"Mah music comes more under the genre of headbanger."

"I love you anyways." Sean gave that smile, the smile of his that melted her knees and made her stomach flutter. It was devastating. She had been the recipient of that smile for two months, ever since she had left the institute. At the thought of the institute Rogue's features darkened. Sean of course knew immediately what she was thinking about. "You wish they were here."

"Yes, but I also wish that I had been strong enough to help."

"Rogue, you couldn't have helped. No one even really knows what happened yet. Besides, it brought you to me." Sean smiled again. Not as bright as before, more of an echo. He stopped dancing and pulled her veil back over her face. Leaning down he kissed her through it. Rogue laughed. Sean had been the only person she had ever known who had known about her mutation and not really cared. He had grabbed her from behind and taken her swimming, almost as if she was normal. It was because of that that she had fell in love with him so deeply. Sean was her life. Rogue truly believed that she would not be alive today without him.

Sean, sensing that her mind was miles away, gave a signal to the D.J. A slow tune started up that immediately caught Rogue's attention. She laughed, a loud infectious laugh that came out easier that it should have. Wheatus's "Teenage Dirtbag." They had listened to that song on their first date. Rogue had claimed that she knew what Sean was, a teenage dirtbag, though of course he was twenty-three. Sean had from then claimed that this was their song. Sean began to swing Rogue around in a circle. Then pulling her toward him he lifted her off her feet. Pulling her close he whispered so that only she would hear. "Told you I'd sweep you off your feet."

* * *

**Four Months Later**

It had happened again. Another great love lost to Rogue. It was horrible to think of it, that she had let it happen. Her husband, who would have been father to her child, was dead. And those bastards had captured her who'd had her before.

It had started right after they'd dropped St. John in Australia. They'd been heading back to Muir Island when an SOS signal had come up on their radar. Though it was close to Genosha they'd decided to answer it. It might be mutants escaping the tyrannical government there. They had to help.

Upon landing on the shores of Africa, off which Genosha was located, they were ambushed…by Logan. Rogue had been in such shock that she hadn't been able to do anything when she was attacked from behind. She'd been tied up with some kind of special handcuffs because she hadn't been able to use her powers. She'd had to watch as these half-robot freaks shot down her Sean. She'd had to watch as Logan and some Asian bitch began to cut him up where he fell. Then they'd turned to her and Bobby. Nightcrawler had teleported away and she and Bobby had been left to try and hold them off. Nightcrawler was to go for help, but he didn't get far. As she and Bobby were put onto a helicopter nearby she saw that he too was captured. Together they were all taken to a Genoshan military base where they were confined in cages. Rogue watched scientists bustle about and realize that she recognized these people. A lot were from the military base where the Sentinel had taken her.

Soon they identified who she was and started the experiments. They didn't care that the good size of her stomach indicated she was pregnant. After all, she was just a no-good mutie.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Rogue is lying alone in a cell. It's clean and well lit. The guards don't want the prisoner to be able to do any funny stuff. Rogue is cradling her swollen belly, the only remainders of her short-lived marriage. Feeling her child inside her made her smile. That scared the guards. To be able to smile after all the things they'd done to her. They had started to beat her more frequently. This last time they'd almost caused her to lose the baby. That was unforgivable. So Rogue decided to leave. It was simple enough after all. She was invincible. Nothing could hurt her.

Unknown to the scientists and the guards Rogue had begun to call up the powers she had absorbed. Rogue smiled as she stood and walked to the bars of her cell.

"Sit back down mutie." The lone guard shouted from behind his magazine.

Rogue just smiled. And raised her hand at the same time she released Alex's, Scott's brother, powers. Using her abilities she decimated the base and took great pleasure in doing so.

Walking away from the building that had held her for two long months, Rogue smiled and laughed. The guards were dead. The scientists…dead. Everyone was dead and what mutants had been there were free. She on the other hand would never be free. Her husband taken just months after her family was lost. Someone would pay.

"Hey, you!" Rogue turned to see a black haired female mutant coming towards her. "My name is Sage, and my boss is Sebastian Shaw. I'm a telepath and I overheard you thoughts. I think we can all help each other."

* * *

**One Month Later**

Rogue, one month after the escape from prison and two years before she goes back in time, walks toward a lone building in the middle of the desert. Behind her, in a white leather mini and corset, is Emma Frost, the White Queen. In one month's time Rogue had already become deeply entrenched in the sometimes shady club to which Sage had belonged. He had learned that Sage was right-hand man(sorta) to Sebastian Shaw, the most powerful man on Earth. Rogue had made it her mission to become his left hand. So far, nothin' doin' though.

"Why did Sebastian call us here?"

Rogue turned to look at Emma. "I don't know. He said he's done something phenomenal. I think it has something to do with the Black Queen."

Emma turned to look at Rogue. "Why would he deal with Selene? She took over the New York Hellfire Club and forced him into Japan."

"I don't know that's why I'm worried." Emma walked over to the tall mutant and petted her white streaks.

"Don't worry, Black Knight. We'll protect each other. We always do." Emma had been the one their for Rogue when she's had her child, less than two weeks ago. She was also the only one Rogue truly trusted in the Hellfire Club. Despite all her attempts Rogue had been unable to locate any of her old comrades…save one. Amanda Sefton, her brother's girlfriend. All the article she'd found had said was that Amanda had been killed in an anti-mutant demonstration.

Together the two mutants walked towards the building and entered. In the center of a vast room stood an iron box, six feet high, by six feet wide, by six feet deep.

Rogue cocked her head. "666? Is this a joke? 'Bastion? Have you summoned a demon again?"

"'Bastion" walked from a curtain across the room. "No, lesson was learned that time. I've actually found a friend of yours Rogue. Well two actually." He gestured toward the box.

Cautiously Rogue walked to the iron box and looked through the small window. She had learned quickly to always be careful when any Hellfire Club member was happy. But this surprise worked for Rogue. Looking in she gasped, "Kitty!"

Rogue turned around and looked for an opening. "What happened to her? The last time I saw her was… at the party. That was a year ago though!" Rogue began to beat on the box. Sebastian walked over and grasped her hands.

"She's in there willingly. We found her in a Trask facility in Genosha. They had experimented on her. The best our scientists can understand is that they overloaded her power and caused her to lose control. She hasn't been able to reconstitute herself in corporeal form since. We've tried electricity, magnetism, hydropower…Nothing."

"How long?"

"We've had her here for one month. We told her you were here and she wanted to see you. But, Rogue, be careful. She killed every person in that facility. Just floated through them and stopped all brain functions. She's dangerous."

Rogue laughed. "She could never be dangerous to me! She's like a sister. Now open the door."

The second the door was open Rogue rushed in, only to stop in shock at what she saw. Kitty floated there, completely transparent. Without form and very little shape.

"Oh, Kitty! Mah poor baby!" Rogue instinctively reached out to hold Kitty but Shaw's warning remained in her head. She stopped just before touching and instead smiled. "Been a while sugah. How ya been?"

Kitty smiled back and twirled in the air before shrugging.

"Ah know the feelin'." Behind Rogue Shaw stepped into the box.

"My love, I knew you'd be happy. Now, Miss Pryde. If you'd follow me? You, too, Rogue." Rogue wondered where that "my love" remark came from but kept her mouth shut.

Wordlessly they both followed the man. As they walked through the maze of halls Rogue studied her friend. Kitty hadn't age at all, but looked tired if you concentrated enough o actually discern her face from her chest or other body part. It was like her body was everywhere and nowhere. Kitty looked at Rogue and inclined her eyebrow (or was that an ear?) at Sebastian.

"Ah work for 'Bastion now. I'm the Black Knight. It's not perfect but it keeps me safe."

Up ahead Shaw had reached a large metal door with a window. Outside standing sentry was Emma, who had conspicuously disappeared during Kitty and Rogue's heartfelt reunion.

"Emma, how's it going?" Shaw asked nodding towards the room.

"Jason has almost completed the procedure. She'll be ready soon." Rogue felt the slightest hint o f betrayal at that. Emma had known about the reason they were hear and hadn't told her which meant she'd lied.

Moving to the side Emma made room for them to look in. Inside Jason Wyngarde was casting an illusion into the mind of a redhead.

Rogue stared hard and finally recognized her. That redhead was Jean! And she was dressed to kill in the outfit reserved for Black Queens. Suddenly Rogue felt very cool inside. Black Queens were renowned for being the most beautiful, most cruel, and most evil members of the Hellfire Club.

"Sebastian, what's going on?" Rogue asked in a trembling voice.

"Roguey dear, I want you to meet our new Black Queen, Phoenix!"

Staring into the room, Rogue began to shake. This was bad…very bad.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

They'd finally done it! Rogue and the scientists at the Hellfire Base in Japan had been able to create the perfect device to give Kitty control over her powers. While the rest of the Club was happy because now they had a girl who could walk through walls, Rogue was just happy to have Kitty back. Starting tonight they would do everything together. But first Rogue had to deal with the fact that Kitty was not happy.

After the scientists had placed the necklace around Kitty's neck (with Rogue holding her neck on corporeal form), Kitty had resubstantiated. Everyone began to celebrate and it was only Rogue who noticed Kitty walked to the window and feel it with her fingertips. She as crying.

"Kitty, honey. What's wrong?"

"Rogue…"Kitty croaked out and stopped, surprised at her own voice.

"Yeah?"

"It hurts."

"Kitty, where? Ah'll get the doctor…"

"No," Kitty interrupted. "Not physically. Mentally. I was numb for so long and now all these thoughts and emotions are just…there. Everything I've done and oh! It's just so much!"

"It's okay. You'll adjust. You're strong, like me. And together we can deal with anything."

Kitty turned to look at Rogue. She raised her hand to touch her cheek and jumped when she felt it. "I need to be alone. It's just…everything is so…"

"It's alright. Ah get it." Rogue turned to the still celebrating scientists. "Clear out boys! We need some peace and quiet. Now, Kitty. Get some rest. Right now I have to go get my baby boy and I'll bring him when I return to check on you. How do you feel about being an aunt?"

Kitty smiled as Rogue left. An aunt, can you imagine?

Rogue hurried home so that she could tuck her baby to bed. More often than not it was her maid, Sun, who did it. But tonight was her night. She would play with him and then give him his bath. No, wait. She'd feed him and then give him his bath. Then she'd rock him to sleep like she did right after he'd been born. She used to just rock and watch him as sleep slowly lowered his eyes and then she'd…

A sound from the alley she'd just walked past. Not a normal alley sound. Different like rushing wind. The sound made when a certain shape shifter changed shape. The last time she'd seen Mystique though had been at her wedding. Rogue tried to rub away the slight pain in her heart at that thought.

"Marie."

The quiet whisper startled Rogue, even though she'd been on the lookout. Peering into the dark of the alley Rogue realized that she was right. It was Mystique.

"Mother? What are you…"

"No! Shhh. Be quiet. Make sure no one sees you talking to me."

"Okay." Rogue bent down so that it seemed she was tying her shoe.

"We can't speak here. I'll meet you at your apartment. Hurry, we must speak." With only minimal sound her mother walked off and became a bird. Rogue did as she was told (a habit picked up from working with Sebastian who hated repeating himself). The second she reached her building she ran through the lobby to the elevators. She was almost frantic by the time she ran through the door.

"Sun? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Marie." Rogue had turned to look at the woman who was maid and friend and knew instantly that it was her mother. She may have looked like Sun but she was not.

"Tell me, Sun. Why are you here?" Rogue wasn't dense enough o not realize that her mother was hiding who she was for a reason.

"Working." Mystique/Sun walked towards Rogue's bedroom and helplessly Rogue followed.

Once inside, Mystique changed back and started to speak very fast. "I'm sorry to have to fool you but I've tangled with the Hellfire Club before and they must not know we are connected in any way. It was imperative to talk to you. Though I must say I am very disappointed in you. The Hellfire Club is shady and evil, not becoming of an X Man like yourself."

"Ya just said ya-self that ya've tangled with 'em."

"That was years ago, when you were safe and I needed cash. I impersonated Mr. Shaw for several months but was caught by that bitch Selene. Back to the point daughter. Would you give anything to have back the perfect life you wanted?"

"What are ya talkin' about?"

Mystique began to pace angrily. "I've been speaking with another mutant who has also come off badly with the Hellfire Club. According to him, do you remember the attack that killed your friends and (sneer) boyfriend?" Rogue nodded. "Well, according to Fitzroy, that was the Hellfire Club's fault. They did something to Jean Grey and then sold her to Apocalypse to use and together they went back in time and destroyed the time line creating an alternate dimension. My plan is to use Fitzroy to go back and change history." Mystique grabbed Rogue by the shoulders. "I'm dying. I have Legacy virus, another gift from the Hellfire Club. I don't have long to live. I want to do one last thing for my children and this is it."

Rogue stared at her mother in shock. "Ya have Legacy? When?"

"Several months before the attack at that party. The Hellfire Club does not forgive. I was one the of the first to be infected. I've last this long because of my abilities but there's no clue to how long more I will last." Mystique began to cry. "I will never earn Kurt's forgiveness but by doing this I may save him heartbreak."

"Ya know where Kurt is? Tell me."

Mystique began to pace again. "No longer, a year ago he was in Boston. There was a demonstration and he went with that human of his to help stop it and I worried so I went to get him and then they got that girl and I held him back so he didn't get caught too and now he blames me and it's just all messed up." Mystique turned to look Rogue straight in the eye. "If I go back and change the past, you will both be happy. You will both know that I did this for you and that I love you both. I've lost Irene and Kurt, I don't want you to hate me like he does. I want to help."

Rogue simply stood there in shock. Her mind was all caught up in possibilities and consequences. Mystique grabbed her attention again. "I must go. Your maid is in that closet. The cameras in here will come back on five minutes from now." Mystique turned to look at Rogue's son who was sleeping on her big Queen size bed. "What's his name?"

"Elias, Elias James Darkholme. I wanted him to have my family name."

"Oh, Rogue. That's so…I'm a grandmother." Mystique visibly stiffened. "I must go. They're coming." Mystique left the same way she came in, secretly. Rogue stood there looking at her son, her maid, and her apartment that was truly a cell. It could work. Heaven help her but Mystique's idea could work.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Rogue was hurrying back to her building after a meeting with Mystique. They were always meeting in places where a tracer could be seen easily. Nowadays Rogue always had a tracer on her back (tracers being agents specially trained for following members of the Hellfire Club and were members themselves). The meeting had not brought good news. Fitzroy, putz that he was had gotten himself killed. Now their plan was shot to hell. Or maybe not. It was in the files Mystique had stolen from the Genoshan government, all made during the one month that Kurt had remained in Genosha, that Kurt could time travel. It all had to do with portals and radiation and geometric distortions. But the big picture was that he could do it. The problem was they didn't know where he was, he wouldn't work with Mystique(who was insistent upon going), and the fact that he couldn't go to a specific point in time. The biggest problem of all was the fact that while in Genoshan care a nullifier had been installed in his brain making it impossible to use his powers. That and that only was the reason he was released into the public. Mystique was even now searching for him. When he was found they would send Rogue to talk him into it. They were doing this.

The thing about nullifiers was that the Hellfire Club didn't like them. Right now the lab was working on a way to short them out and give back the powers to the mutants. SO far they'd only managed to be able to do it for a short time. After several minutes it reboot and came online again. In several cases, it'd come online while the mutant was using their powers and had caused massive brain hemorrhaging.

Just as Rogue turned to enter her building, a tingling at the back of her neck warned her someone she had absorbed was near. She hadn't felt that for a long time. Kitty no longer made her do it because after they'd given her back corporeal form she'd registered 'different' in Rogue's sensors. Right now Kitty was upstairs sulking over the fact that the scientists had jacked her solidifier the day before. They were running tests on it because it had started to blink out on Kitty.

Rogue looked around out side her building and finally recognized her old enemy ST. John Allerdyce. It was hard though because physically he had changed. Where he had once been long and lanky, he was now well built and tight. There was a scar on his face that only added to the illusion of danger. It was all Rogue could do not to sweat into a puddle on the side walk.

Instead she screamed. "St. John!"

Looking up John focused on the figure running towards him. He laughed as Rogue threw herself into his arms. "Just John, love. Just John."

"Ah seem ta remember you bein' very adamant about that St. part!" Rogue said as John began to spin her around.

"A year in Genosha makes ya grow up, sheila. But look at you!"

"Don't Ah? Ya're not the only one who spent a little time in Genosha. Looks like ya got off worse though." Rogue ran her bare hand down the rough scar on his cheek…completely spooking John.

"Geez sheila! You got control."

Smiling stiffly she replied. "In a manner of speaking. Ohmagawd! Ya've gotta come see Kitty. They just released her from the hospital but Ah'm sure she'd love to see ya agin!"

Rogue began to pull John towards her building. Kitty had to see this. When they reached her penthouse, Kitty was by the window doing exactly as Rogue had speculated…sulking. John was in shock at seeing her like that. Then Rogue remembered. John had probably not seen Kitty like this.

At their opening the door Kitty turned to them. Of course she didn't say anything. Kitty did not speak to strangers, well basically not to anyone but Rogue. It was distrust. Underneath all her stony silence was a fear that someone would take away her control…which they had last night. No wonder Kitty sulked.

Rogue leaned up and whispered in John's ear. "Ah guess it could be said she came off worse than we did, ey? Kitty, come say hi to St. John…" Rogue started to walk towards the bedroom where her son was probably resting.

"John."

Rogue stopped to look at him in a mild version of her "death glare". "John!" Rogue watched Kitty smile at John and felt the need to explain. "Since we returned from tha desert, she hasn't spoken. The doctors don't think she can in this state. But we've gotten her stable a couple times and she hasn't then either. She's just bein' a bitch." Kitty stuck out her tongue at Rogue then grinned evilly.

Behind John Rogue saw that Sun was bringing Elias out for his afternoon feeding. John turned and asked, "And who's this little bugger?" He then reached for her son. Who would have guessed that the fire freak liked kids?

"That, _JOHN_," Rogue stressed his new name, "is my baby boy. Elias James Darkholme."

"Rogue! Have you been keepin' secrets? This is no babe, this is a toddler!"

Rogue reached for her son and smiled gently as she blew across his temple. His already long hairs shifted as Elias instinctively cuddle his mama. "He's only fifteen months old."

Doing the math quickly in his head, John smiled. "Tut-tut-tut. Bad girl."

Rogue looked sharply at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Rogue reached down for the combined powers of Jean, Mastermind, and Xavier. Using them she wiped the idea in John's head away. No one can know her secret, even if they figured it out on their own. They could not know what she'd hidden from the world.

Despite the fact that John had almost deduced her secret he was still hot. It wouldn't hurt to keep him around a while. "Ya know John. We need some help here at the Hellfire Club. Ya should stay awhile."

"Nah, sheila. I'm on my way home. But I wouldn't mind stayin' a bit." Rogue smiled at his reply. Oh, Lord he looked like fun.

One Month Later 

John had to leave. She could see into his head, and he was falling in love with her. That was bad. Every man who loved her died, and she did not want him to die. It was like God cursed her. First she couldn't touch, and then when she did touch and find love, physically and emotionally, they died. God's little practical joke on Rogue.

John was cute but she didn't love him. She also didn't want to hurt him. Underneath his gruff, hot, muscular, sweaty, virile…wait, where was she? Oh yeah, he was vulnerable. Genosha had fucked him up royally and he saw Rogue as a healing agent in his life. But love is not meant for Rogue. And she could feel herself falling in love with him. Not only that, the atmosphere around her was becoming unstable. With Kitty finally back into the action and fully in control, Rogue needed her to watch over Elias. John, on the other hand, had no purpose. He needed to get somewhere safe. Already significant others were being threatened by Sebastian. Under the circumstances her's would be John.

John came in her room at midnight. Rogue could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew he'd had a night of fun at the Hellfire Club. When he came in he saw the suitcase of clothes on the bed and sobered up fast.

"Marie, goin' somewhere?" _Oh, gawd, don't say my name! It's too intimate. I won't be able to do this!_

"John, no. Ya are." John sat down on the bed and looked confused. "Ah said ya're leaving. Get out."

"But why…"

"Because Ah said." Rogue kneeled in front of him. "Ya need to be safe. Things are goin' down, babe. Ah need to have somewhere to go if things get rough."

"But I can help you here…"

"No!" Rogue interrupted. "You can't. You are no longer a mutant and those are the only people who can fight with me." John winced at that verbal slap but didn't speak. "You are not safe here. I need you to go… for me."

John looked sad but he nodded anyway. Then he strode over to the desk and wrote something down. "I'm going home to Australia. If you need anything, help, money, good sex…call here." John handed Rogue a piece of paper. Then he cupped her face and gave her a kiss to end all kisses. "If you need me, don't hesitate to call." _Damn him_.

Love sprinkled through Rogue, turning her gooey inside. She watched as John picked up his suitcase and left. She hoped it would be the last time she saw him. This love stuff hurts.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Still sore from John's leaving, Rogue entered the meeting room with trepidation. The entire club knew that Sebastian had been plotting for weeks and this meeting was the result of that plotting. There was no telling what Sebastian was up to, much less his queen. After the mind game with Jason Wyngarde Jean had become someone else completely. They called her the Dark Phoenix and she was a force to be reckoned with. Just last month she had used her abnormally strong telekinetic powers to strip a disobedient servant of his skin. Rogue had been unfortunate enough to have seen it.

Sitting next to Emma, Rogue calmed and strengthened herself. She would need to be ready for anything.

Gesturing for quiet, Sebastian stood. "My colleagues, friends, and inferiors. I have an announcement to make. This will make us the most powerful people in the world, if not the galaxy. I have negotiated with Apocalypse (gasps all around), and we are now allied with him. We will use the current war between mutants and humans to take over and rule. Then we take the galaxy. My queen will accompany Apocalypse on his campaigns all over the world and we will prosper. I will be emperor of Earth, so be nice. A lot of power is a dangerous thing." Sebastian smiled as he said that last bit and everyone cringed. Sebastian was a power enough on his own but with Apocalypse it would be death to defy him.

From behind him, through a hidden door stepped Dark Phoenix and Apocalypse. Casting out a psychic wave everyone could feel the Black Queen pick through their minds. Then she turned and whispered to Apocalypse.

"Worthless. All of you." He said in his loud booming, blood curdling voice. "Destroy them my Phoenix, my equal. Destroy the unworthy ones. Destroy them all!"

Dark Phoenix began to one by one use her telekinesis to rip the "unworthy ones" apart. But the rest were not going to sit by idly to be killed. They fought like the mutants they were. Nothing was enough though. After half of her fellow Hellfire Club members were dead Rogue realized there was no winning. She did the thing you should do in a losing battle. She ran like hell.

Once back at the apartment, Rogue knew they could not stay. She could hear Dark Phoenix destroy Kawasaki, a city in its prime. Everyone apparently was inferior to her. She called out for Kitty, already fearing that the Hellfire Club had gotten to them.

"I thought you had a meeting with Shaw and Phoenix."

Running around the room Rogue began to pack Elias's things, as well as Kitty's and her's.

"What are you doing?"

Rogue turned to Kitty. "We have to get out of here!"

Kitty looked at her in curiosity. "Why?"

"Shaw has done something. He's sided with Apocalypse and is starting a war! And Jean, something's wrong with her. She keeps attacking people. I think it has to do with Apocalypse. He called her his equal. And we know that is always bad."

Above their heads came a loud rending. The ceiling of the room (which included the roof as they lived on the top floor. Dark Phoenix appeared, floating in the sky, a huge inferno. She had one arm raised as she levitated the large hunk of building above their heads. Out of the corner of Rogue's eye she could see Kitty grab her son and back away, though where she thought she was going Rogue had no idea. After all, you can't run from a god.

On the other hand, running is good. Rogue looked at Kitty and decided that running, while futile, would make them feel hope.

Rogue edged towards Kitty and the door. Phoenix, noticing, shouted to them. "Do not run from me mortals! I am Dark Phoenix! I am your god!"

Rogue heard Kitty snort with a derisive look and turned to look at her. Grabbing her hand they took off running. Surprisingly, Dark Phoenix did not follow.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Cassidy Keep. The one place she had not wanted to return to. She would have run anywhere but here. Too many memories echoed in these halls. She had wanted to forget this time of her life, it was much too painful.

"Rogue?" A deeply brogued voice called behind her. Without turning she knew who it was. Black Tom. The bane of Sean's life. Or had been. "I've been speaking with the family and we want you to stay."

"Ya know Ah can't. They'll be lookin' for meh. Ah can't stand to have anythin' happen to yas."

"We want you to. It is not safe anywhere else. Besides, my nephew wants to stay."

Black Tom remained in the doorway, not coming any closer, seemingly at ease. His stressed words, _my nephew_, told a different story. He didn't like her, that was obvious. Black Tom had been the heir to the Cassidy fortune. Gambling and whoring had led for his and Sean's grandfather to make Sean heir. Sean gone, Elias heir now. Added to that the fact that soon after Rogue and the team arrived at Muir Island they'd defeated Black Tom and his partner, the ever-recurring Juggernaut. Honestly, he'd gotten his ass kicked.

"**Ya** nephew is mah son, and Ah will decide what to do." Rogue ground out through her clenched teeth.

Wordlessly Black Tom turned and left. Rogue pondered what to do. If they stayed her son would not be safe. But so far, they had nowhere else to go. Last time she'd checked Xavier was dead and Storm had gone back to rule her tribe in Africa. Other than Kitty, she had not seen other X Men in years. They literally had run out of allies.

Walking through the castle Rogue returned to her room. Don't mistake it though. Despite the fact that Black Tom and family, including Syrin, her husband's daughter, wanted to place her in her and Sean's old room, Rogue had insisted she be placed elsewhere. Like before, just too many memories.

"You know I've figured something out." Kitty's voice called out from the darkness of the room. She'd holed herself up in here after Black Tom wouldn't leave her alone. For some odd reason the fact that Kitty wouldn't talk to him drove him wild. He had to hear her voice, or so he claimed.

"And what would that be sugah?"

"You were your heart on your sleeve. You fall in love instantly and have no qualms about committing to that person. Look at Sean." Kitty paused, making sure Rogue knew that she was still upset that in the six months she and Rogue had been physically reunited Rogue had not mentioned a word of her husband until they were on the train to Cassidy Keep. Rogue didn't get what Kitty didn't understand. Sean had been in her life only a few months, but she had loved him with everything inside her for that short time. He had done things for her no one else would ever have done. "You met him and married him within two months. You fell in love with Gambit…"

"NO!" Rogue screamed. "Do not mention him! Never mention him!" Rogue came and got right in Kitty's face. "He is gone and that's that! There is no need to talk of him or anything. Ah don't want ya to speak of him to anyone. Please?" Rogue was so quiet in that last statement that Kitty could only nod. She didn't want to talk about him then fine, they wouldn't talk about him.

"I put Elias down. I think I'll go to my room. 'Kay?"

Rogue nodded and Kitty left. Soundlessly Rogue walked to the small side room where her son Elias slept. _Already growing big_, she thought. _Almost two years old. _Rogue walked over and brushed her hand down her son's swiftly darkening hair. Soon it would be the same dark auburn/brown of his father's, except for the distinctive white streaks that were purely her. Despite the fact that he was so old his eyes were only now darkening to the same shades of his father's. Rogue studied him then leaned down to touch the small necklace that always remained around his neck. It held a circular pendent. Pressing the button Rogue activated the small imager, which once on turned the babe's eyes blue and his hair all brown. Rogue smiled. Her child must look normal; no one could ever know his secret.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Rogue ran through the forest, grateful her child was asleep. To save his life he must remain quiet at all costs. One week ago, Mystique had contacted Rogue with a typical "good news/bad news" message. Good news was that she'd found Nightcrawler. He was in Cambodia. Her little brother had become a monk. Not surprising, Kurt had always had a passion for religion, he'd attended church every Sunday, sometimes talking Logan into attending as well.

The bad news was that the Hellfire Club had found out where Rogue was. Mystique, in disguise, had learned that they were planning an assault tonight. They were aiming to capture Rogue and Kitty but kill anyone else. Rogue had known that it would be safest if they believed they'd succeeded.

Using her keen intelligence, Rogue came up with a plan, one that involved keeping her son as far away from her as possible for a few months. On the premise of this, Rogue had contacted her old foe and current wife to Captain Britain, the Scarlet Witch. Though, surprised Wanda had soon realized the problem. Rogue didn't have anyone else to trust. The Hellfire Club knew of anyone else she would entrust her son to. So, Rogue turned to someone they had no idea she had ever known. Wanda Maximoff.

Then came the next problem, how does she get her son to Wanda without tipping the Hellfire Club off? Using a telepathical conference Wanda and Rogue decided it would be best to use John. He was out of her life and could slip over to London without attracting attention. The decided tonight was good because it was an easy bet that the Hellfire Club would be focusing on Cassidy Keep.

Up ahead, Rogue could see a form in the fog. She felt the slight buzz in the back of her head telling her it was John.

"John!" She whispered furtively. Even if they were alone, there was no reason to not be careful.

He turned to her with a question in his eyes. ""Marie, what's going on?" He nodded towards the small bundle in her arms.

"Ah need a favor. A big favor. Ya have to take Elias…"

"Take him! What do you mean take him! I can't…You can't expect me to…" John stammered loudly.

"Shhh! Please John." Rogue reached out and touched his arm. "If you love me you will do this. If you love me you will help me save my son's life!"

John looked undecided. He had to understand what was at stake. Mystique's plan, while dangerous, could change the future. It would save countless lives. Including the father of her child's.

Rogue forced tears to her eyes. She needed sympathy now to turn him to her side. Apparently the faux tears were enough.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"I've contacted the Scarlet Witch in England. She'll take him when you get there. She knows what to do." Rogue handed John her son and a bag of essentials. She also gave him a piece of paper. "Give this to her. Her address is on the paper. When you get done you can join me and Kitty in Cambodia. We have a plan and you can play a part if you want." Rogue leaned over and kissed John passionately. "Please be careful. I do this all for him."

Rogue hurried away before her resolve dissolved (heehee). This was necessary, she repeated to herself. This was necessary.

By the time she was back at Cassidy Keep, the Hellfire Club had already attacked. Hurrying past the gaggles of faceless expendables employed by Sebastian, she quickly levitated herself to her bedroom window. Dropping in she hurried to the door at the very moment Kitty came running in. She was upset, clearly as she kept phasing out seemingly uncontrollably. "Rogue! What's going on?"

"The Hellfire Club is attacking. Let's go."

"But Elias! We have to get him!" Kitty turned to the small room that Elias had slept in and saw only a wall of stone. During the attack the wall had collapsed inside and buried the few baby things Rogue had left behind. Kitty began to scream and run towards the wall.

"No Kitty, it's too late! Let's go!" Rogue pulled Kitty back, knowing that even if Kitty phased through there was nothing to find. "He's gone!"

Kitty turned to Rogue and finally stopped screaming. In a daze she followed her, through the castle, past the attackers, and finally to the forest.

"Why?" Kitty asked as she plopped down on a fallen log.

"Why what?"

"Why did they have to kill him?" Rogue looked at Kitty confused for a moment. Kitty thought Elias was dead? Rogue had said he was gone, not dead. She started to correct herself but stopped. Perhaps it was best if Kitty believed Elias was dead. With little or no barriers in her mind, any common telepath could pick the info about him form Kitty's head.

"The world is a hard place Kitty. Its time we learned that there's no place for weakness here."

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Cambodia was a dismal place. Or at least so it seemed to Rogue. Not only was she separated from her son for months, but also Kurt was resistant to the plan. He didn't want to use his powers. He was afraid. It was time to get tough.

Rogue knocked on the door to Kurt's room. At his yell to come in Rogue entered the sparse room. A bed, a lamp, and a few books were all Kurt supposedly needed in life.

"Hurt, honeh? We need to talk."

"I've alveady spoken to you Rogue. I cannot do zis!"

Rogue felt herself grow angry. "We have to do this! We could save everybody Kurt! Everybody! Including Amanda!"

Without warning Kurt exploded. "I don't care! I won't do zis! I won't"

"Ya have to! There is no other way! IF we don't go now it will be too late! Only Mystique will be…."

"Mystique? Our beloved mother? What does she have to do with zis?"

Rogue realized her slip and covered her tracks. "The only reason ya won't do this is because ya don't think ya can."

Kurt wilted beneath her steely gaze. "What if I fail? Like with Amanda? What if I send you to ze vong time or I do vong and you die? I can't go t'rough zis again."

"Ya won't. Wanda will be there to keep the odds on our side. Nothing will go wrong. Ah won't let it. Trust me Kurt. We all have people we wanna save, do it for them."

"I vill try. Now please, tell me vhat Mystique has to do vith zis."

"Ah saw her a couple mont's ago. Ah got to talkin' and Ah realized how much Ah missed ya, so Ah started lookin'. She's the one who told meh where ya were." Lies come easily to Rogue now. She barely even thinks about them. "Let's tell Kitty and John your answer. We got planning to do."

* * *

**Two and A Half Months Later**

"Alright, Wanda. We'll meet at the old site of the mansion."

"I'll be leaving Elias with my husband but as soon as you have been sent through the portal he'll bring him to me and we'll complete the next phase. How ya doin' Rogue?"

Rogue sank down into the downy comfort of the bed in the Motel 6 room she had rented just outside of Bayville. For once she was alone. Kitty had removed herself from the room to reacquaint herself with being non-corporeal. Rogue would have loved to allow Kitty to keep her nullifier, but unfortunately the electric waves emitted would screw up the time portal.

"Ah'm fine. Ah'm nervous though. What if Ah screw up and ruin the timeline more?"

"Rogue, my husband always tells me that you cannot allow 'what if's' to rule your life. I agree. Without Brian in my life I would still be chasing the memories of my imprisonment at that mental ward. I would be hating my father and still be that self-destructive teen you knew. I wouldn't be alive actually."

"Ya know, that's how Ah feel Sean. He was my life."

"Then go save him Rogue. Do it for him. I can't imagine living another day with Brian; I don't think I could do what you did. Go on like that? Nah, I'd have killed myself."

Rogue sighed. "Maybe not, but Ah had my son to think about. How's Nightcrawler?" Rogue asked about her brother, who had gone to stay with Wanda for the weeks heading up to _**THE**_ day.

"He's okay. His nightmares are still there, but I think I'm helping him get over it."

"And about that othah thing we talked about?"

"The nullifier on his spinal cord is deactivated, but if his power surges while we're controlling it then there is a chance of bleed out. Are you willing to take that chance Rogue?"

"Well, Ah most certainly can't call up his power and do it myself. Ah don't have the control to. Besides, the next phase we need him to do it again. Do ya think he'll be ready?"

"Yes. Look, Brian is in his lab, I think I'll go help him with his latest project. Something about a hyper-sentient techno-organic super-computer called Mastermind."

Rogue didn't even try to pretend that she knew what the other mutant was talking about. "Alright. See you in a few weeks." Rogue hung up the phone and waited for her next call. She knew her mother would call. Too much was at stake.

Until then Rogue would get some sleep, she was exhausted. Outside the door she heard footsteps, they slowed at her door but kept walking. She knew it was John. He was upset at the plan. He didn't understand that there was no other way. Dark Phoenix must be stopped.

The phone beside the bed rang, jolting Rogue from the slight sleep she'd been in. "Yeah?" She asked groggily.

"It is me."

"How are the preparations?"

"Going well, my daughter. On your end?"

"John is resistant but he'll give in. What'd ya find out?"

"Fitzroy was right. This morning the mutant I was with felt the disturbance. Apocalypse has sent the Phoenix into the past, just as Irene predicted, and Fitzroy told us."

"Then we're doing it. We're going back. Ready ya-self. Ah don't want any team members lost. There is no failure." Rogue hung up the phone and looked in the mirror over the dresser. In her eyes burned a determination that Apocalypse would regret invoking.

* * *

Two weeks to write this one. Damn! Props to Chico for liking my story, seeing as apparently no one else does. IF you love me...you will love The Killers's song "Smile Like You Mean It." It's all I listened to as I wrote this. 


	16. Holocaust's Demise?

Chico, it took so long because it was such a long chapter! Did you see how long it was? I promise the rest of the chapters won't take so long. Look, now you made me pout. (Blows a raspberry)

On the other hand, I doubt any subsequent chapters will be as long as the last.

As always, thanks to Chico for his dedicated fanniness. PS Who said Sean wasn't the father? And I'm not telling you anything. It's a surprise. (Damn smart people).

* * *

"He is a fool." Mystique said from where she stood behind Rogue. Together with John they were walking up to the mansion. Conveniently, all the inhabitants were ensconced with Sean in the library.

"He's mah husband and yeah, he is a fool."

John remained silent. He didn't like to speak of Rogue's husband. When they were together in Japan she had told him of Sean, and the fact that she still loved her husband was fairly obvious.

"What do ya say to dropping in for a visit?"

Oblivious to the trio breaking into the mansion, the library was completely silent. Once again, except for St. John.

"Haha! I knew that you loved me sheila. You should have admitted it instead of making me jealous and using Gambit like this!"

Rogue, slightly disgruntled at everyone seeing every intimate moment of her life, scowled at everyone. She looked up at Remy, who during that little adventure had moved Rogue onto his lap. Feeling the need to lash out she turned her attention to Sean.

"What was the point of telling us all that?"

"You need to know the enemy."

Magneto spoke up from where he stood behind the Brotherhood of Mutants. "They are not our enemies, but yours."

"That's part of why we're hear." Sage spoke before Sean could. "We would like to ask for your help. Despite the fact that all three of us…"Sage did not include the cloaked figure in this assessment. "…are powerful mutants, it would be quite impossible to take on and stop the transgressors. Rogue alone has the ability to kill in seconds, and that's ignoring her abilities to call up other mutant powers."

"Listen, the fact is if we don't stop them, they will continue to kill. They've already killed Archangel, Psylocke, and if I'm not mistaken they're on their way here to take out Apocalypse's other two lieutenants." Bishop stated in a gruff tone, walking to the window to crack it and light a cigar.

"And just who are these other two lieutenants?" Professor X asked.

"Bobby Drake, code name: Iceman, and Amara Aquilla, code name: Magma. It's also of high probability that while here they will take the opportunity to kill Jean Grey, no code name as of present but future code name: Phoenix, and later Dark Phoenix." Once again Sage had slipped into her computer like mind. Bishop turned from where he had been looking out the window and made a small gesture to Sean. Seeing it Sean turned to the cloaked figure.

"Let me explain who our little friend is here. Just after we received the message from the timeline, there was a disturbance in the nexus. That indicates a traveler so I sent Bishop and his sister Shard to investigate. They brought back an old friend who had traveled back with Rogue but was unable to maintain a foothold in this world. Because Rogue and the others had already started to change the timeline she was temporarily stuck without a timeline. If we had not removed her she would have continued to transplant her mirror in this dimension and eventually would have supplanted her.

"We brought her with us hoping that eventually she would give us information on what the plan is but alas, she refuses to speak." Sean looked at the people around him and could see they were horribly curious.

"Well? Damnit, will you, like, tell us who it is?" Sean gestured to Bishop, who removed the cape around the figure. Inside stood an older version of Kitty. She was glaring at everyone with an obstinate sneer on her face.

"Well, Katherine, now that we're here, surrounded by the people you once loved, will you tell us what Rogue is planning?" Sean asked mildly.

Katherine turned to Sean and looked him right in the eye. Then hawking up a loogie she spit in his eye. She began to laugh evilly, while the rest of the room looked at Sean in shock and disgust.

Wiping at his face with a handkerchief, Sean chuckled. "I take that to be a no, love?"

No answer.

"Bishop, kindly take Katherine to another room. I fear I might lose my temper." Bishop began to drag Katherine, who was bound hand and feet with nullifiers to insure she did not escape, towards the door but it opened before he got there.

"Hello mah freaky little darlings!" A voice boomed out seconds before the cause of all this trouble walked in…Rogue. "Miss meh?"

Bishop dropped Katherine from where he had been dragging her and pulled out his gun. Sage did the same. Together they dropped to the floor and began to fire. Effortlessly Rogue put up a shield to block them.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" Rogue tut-tuted them. "Ya should be treated to a lesson." Rogue picked up the small desk in the corner with telepathy and sent it flying into, first, Bishop and then Sage. They both slumped down unconscious. Then she turned to Sean. "Hello, hubby."

Beside Sean, Magneto began to generate a magnetic field on which to fight Rogue. Apparently he'd decided already to join Sean's team. However, Sean used the butt of his gun to knock Magneto out before he could do any damage. The rest of the room was now staring in shock at Sean again. What was wrong with this man?

"Are ya really here to kill meh? Can ya do that hubby?"

Sean looked at her consideringly. "No." Then together he and Rogue rushed to each other. Jumping into his arms, Rogue wrapped her legs around his legs and fastened her mouth to his. Although they almost fell they kept their balance and once again freaked everyone out.

Ignoring the couple, Kitty said what was on everyone's mind. "I thought, like, we were supposed to you know, kill her."

"Apparently, Sean can't do it." Bishop said as he rose from under the desk. Thanks to his mutant abilities, the ability to absorb kinetic energy directed at him and to turn it into powerful blasts from his hands (not unlike Sebastian Shaw except he turns the kinetic energy into a way to enhance his strength, stamina, and speed). Using the force he gained from Rogue throwing the desk at him, Bishop began to power up to shoot her off of Sean. Sean saw this and wrenching his mouth away from Rogue's, let out a mighty sonic blast that sent Bishop against the wall where he once again fell unconscious.

"My man." Rogue said proudly at the actions of Sean. "Now, little mutants. Scurry along, while Ah talk to the grown ups." At the sight of no one moving, Rogue did it with the force of her mind. She picked up everyone in the room, excluding Magneto (who was waking up), Xavier, Storm, Wolverine, and John and Mystique who snuck into the room after Rogue had garnered all the attention. Bishop and Sage just sat slumped against the wall.

"Put meh down." Sean immediately did as she told him. "Now, did y'all like your little peep show?" No one answered. "Don't matter if ya did or not. That's not the matter here. The matter is ya only have one side of the story. Ah want ya to have both.

"According to Sean's little pet telepath what we did was selfish. Because of the war with Apocalypse, thousands have died. Not only that, because of inflation, money is worth almost nothing in the future. No one can survive in my world. No one, mutant or human."

"Why do you say it like that, chile? We are not separate." Storm said.

"Yes, we are. And the sooner ya accept that the sooner we can begin to survive. Ah had to watch many people die, people Ah loved. When ya go through that ya tell me we're not separate. Until then, trust me." Rogue turned to Professor Xavier. "Ah know the way Sage made it look, made us look like the bad guys but we're not. Yes, in Sean's universe, time travel is forbidden. It is in our's too. But this had to be done. The atrocities Ah lived through cannot happen. Do ya want to see most of the world wiped out by a plague meant for only mutants? Do ya want to see a war be started to wipe out any mutants left? What's breakin' a few rules when it will save everyone's life? What if what Ah'm doin' saves your son's life? Like Ah'm savin' mine? Am Ah so bad for wantin' to do that?"

The Professor sat that silently for a minute. "All we have are your views of this. How do we know that mutants don't start the war or design Legacy? How do we know you all aren't in on it together to rule the world? We don't. This decision to help will have to be decided individually by my X Men. I cannot do it for them."

Rogue nodded, knowing that he would say that. Professor Xavier would never give someone no choice for life threatening missions. That wasn't how he worked. Just as Xavier began to reach for his students to invite them all back in, a great tremor shook the building. Fear had Rogue freezing, reliving the tremors of her future that had always ended badly. The party, Phoenix, Cassidy Keep. Tremors were always bad.

Running out the doors, Rogue joined the melee that ensued outside. In the center was a large robot like being. Covered in all shiny metal with only a small window for seeing out of was Holocaust. Supposed son of Apocalypse, all around pain in Rogue's butt. She'd faced him before and she hadn't won. It was almost impossible to win against him. Holocaust absorbed people much in the way of Rogue, except he didn't need to be touching (not really possible since he himself is made of a gaseous like thing). He then used the life forces to increase his strength and produce blasts. He was also extremely good at needling people.

"Here, Kitty, Kitty." He taunted as he blasted at Kitty, who was running around the room, trying not to get killed. Holocaust laughed as he finally clipped her and sent her flying through a wall (literally, she was still phasing). Then he turned to the rest of the mutants in the room. They, as one, began to attack. An optic blast from Scott was compounded by magma from Amara, which was quickly frozen by Bobby. At the same time, Gambit and Colossus were focusing on Holocaust left leg, while Boom Boom and Quicksilver were focusing on the right.

Knowing they were getting nowhere, Rogue called out for them to stop. Surprisingly they obeyed. She guessed in the heat of battle you listen to who seems to be in charge. Gesturing Rogue sent Sean in, telling him to at least crack the faceplate. That was all they needed.

Then she turned to Katherine, who was leaning against the wall watching the spectacle. Rogue summoned up Magneto's powers and released the bonds on her. Within seconds Kitty was once again intangible. She floated onto the field. Because of the fact that she was out of phase with the physical world Holocaust would not be able to draw energy from her, he couldn't focus on her as he would need to.

Sean was continuously blasting Holocaust with his sonic waves when he heard a loud crack. The faceplate was partially open. Quickly he got out of the way as Katherine began to let herself go. She surrounded Holocaust with herself and felt herself silently laugh as she watched him slowly begin to leak out.

Around the spectacle, all the others could see of Katherine was a slight haze around Holocaust. Only those who had seen it before recognized that it was her. Katherine began to force herself through the crack and into Holocaust. Though it burned horribly she also began to surround him inside the large suit that was his body. Slowly, so that it seemed to take hours though it was only seconds, she compressed him until he was only a small atom. Then she ate it and Holocaust was gone. Reforming her body Katherine looked out the small faceplate and smiled at the people outside, thoroughly horrifying them and causing small Rahne to faint.

Rogue focused on Kitty as soon as she had reformed outside the suit. Sliding a nullifier around the small wrist held corporeal by only her will, Katherine came back into the physical realm. Once there she immediately hugged Rogue.

Hugging the smaller mutant to her frame, Rogue petted her hair until she relaxed again. "Awww, babe. Were they mean to you?" Kitty nodded.

Rogue turned to glare at Sean where he stood with Bishop and Sage. Sean shrugged while Bishop looked barely restrained. Sage, as always looked uninterested.

"What?" Sean finally said as he was still receiving the bad look ten minutes later. Rogue, Kitty, John, and Mystique sat on one side of the room, while the other trio from the room sat on the other. The rest of the populace was in the library.

As one the seven rose when the library door opened. "I have discussed it with the others. And we feel we must help you. But no more killing. If we're going to do this it must be as people friendly as possible. Is that alright with you all?" At their nods he went on. "I feel we're going to need as much help as possible, so I'm calling in some old favors. If you'd like I'll assign you rooms to rest in." He was already wheeling away as he made that statement, his mind clearly elsewhere.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's eat." John grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled her with him towards the kitchen. Sean made to follow but Bishop pulled him back down, then looked to give him a scolding.

Katherine observed all this from where she still sat. Mystique got up and walked outside. After years of surviving from being paranoid, she wasn't comfortable inside a busy place. Inside the library it appeared the students and former enemies were arguing.

"I don't trust them." Scott said vehemently. His girl, Jean, tried to calm him with a hand on his sleeve but he shook her off.

"Ya mean ya don't trust me Scott?" Rogue said with a hand on her chest, amused to no end.

"No, that's not…damnit you know what I mean!"

"Oh, yeah. First ya have a problem with my choice of men…"(still amused)

"Not your choice of _men_. But don't you think a little discretion would have been appropriate?"

"No need. Ah don't have a girlfriend, like you did when you and Wanda…"(even more amused)

"Rogue! I don't know what you're talking about!" Scott yelled, impossibly flustered. Beside him Jean began to get upset. Everyone was edging around the truth of something and she was tired of it.

"What is she talking about Scott?"

"No-nothing. Nothing." He said firmer.

Jean probed his mind and discovered what he was hiding. "You had an affair with Wanda! Oh, you dog!"

"Technically we weren't together!"

"But you knew how I felt and I'd just broken up with Duncan!" Scott was slowly backing away from Jean who had begun to inadvertently levitate heavy objects in the room.

"Yeah, but you'd done that before! I figured you were just toying with me again!"

"Toying with you! I'll show you toying with you!" Jean began to pelt Scott with the objects in the air until he ran out of the room. Fuming she took chase.

"Dat was mean, précieux."

"Ah know but he deserved it. Where ya goin' Wanda?"

Wanda, who had been sneaking out the side doors, turned back. "I'm hiding before she gets back. I thought I was angry, but damn, she's scary."

The rest of the people began to wander off until only Remy and Rogue, along with a stoic Piotr and a freaked out Kitty were left.

"Do you, like, believe that?"

"What?" Piotr asked in his deep baritone voice. There was only the slightest hint of an accent.

"I totally kicked ass! Did you see?"

"Oh, totally, Kit. Ya, as a future tortured uncontrollable mutant, kicked ass." Rogue said laughingly from where she was perched on the arm of Remy's chair.

"Oui, chere, tres scary." Remy laughed along with his girl. Piotr, for the most part, was trying to comfort Kitty.

"Supposedly, they are here to prevent ourselves from becoming them. You will not become that person Katya."

Kitty turned to Piotr and blushed. "What's that mean?"

"It is your name in my language, Russian. I thought you might like it…"

Kitty sensed his nervousness and tried to put him at ease. "Oh, I love it. It's like totally exotic. Makes me sound like less of the klutz that I am."

"You're not a klutz Katya…" Together, already deeply infatuated with one another, the two walked off without even bothering to say goodbye to the other two people in the room.

"She's had a crush on him for months. Gawd, after she pulled him into tha' building during the firs' battle we had with y'all she was impossible to live wit'. It was all "hot Russian-this", and "In the next battle with the Acolytes do you think the professor will let me wear pink-that". Then there were those giggling fits. Ah could have killed her."

Remy pulled Rogue off the arm and into his lap. "D'you ever giggle 'bout me chere?"

"Oh, yeah, Gambit. All the fricking time. It was all "Ah don't care if he's a smarmy bastard-this" or "Ah could kill his big-nosed ass-that." Truly impossible to get around mah giggling."

Remy, showing a face of mock-anger, began to tickle Rogue. She screamed and tried to get away but he was too quick. Together they rolled around on the floor, both laughing as Rogue turned the tables and began to tickle him too. Neither noticed the slight tremble that came from above. Not big and bad as most were, but soft and unassuming as only an opening time portal can be.


	17. New Arrivals Part One

Upstairs, in Rogue's room, Rogue and John sat on the bed talking (that's all they do nowadays). "Ah told ya Ah would handle it."

John, being upset, got up to pace. "You didn't say you were going to make out with him as your way of handling it."

"Well, John, Ah didn't say a lot of things that are goin' to happen. Are ya goin' to freak out at every one?"

"No." John ground out. Just then a brilliant light appeared in the Northwest corner of the room. A time portal. Rogue knew that within seconds she would have her baby back in her arms. But then something happened. The portal closed without anyone coming through.

"What the hell was that?" John asked.

"Ah don't know but Ah'm goin' to find out."

"Where you going?" John called after the receding back of the woman he loved as she stormed down the hallway.

"Ah goin' to find me a husband!"

* * *

Three Years Into The Future (Rogue, John, Katherine, and Mystique's Timeline)

"It didn't vork!"

"Damnit Kurt! Why not?" Wanda shouted back from where she was firing off several hex bolts at the approaching "time correctors". Shaped like cyclones, these anomalies were the result of a time line change, hopefully by Rogue and the gang.

Behind Wanda, her husband Brian sat with Elias. The babe was asleep thankfully. Across the small ruins, Kurt was busy trying to create a time portal on his own. Unfortunately he needed Wanda's help to stabilize it. Her powers over probabilities were the only thing that had allowed his sister and the others to go back in the first place.

Swearing, Wanda gestured to Brian to help. He came over to take over with keeping the cyclone looking disturbances at bay. Using all his concentration, Brian constructed a force field around them. Nodding to him Wanda grabbed Elias and ran to where Kurt lay on the ground. He was panting, obviously exhausted.

"Get up. Now!" Kurt struggled to his feet as Wanda ordered him. Together they both concentrated on creating a time portal. Once again there was a flash of light, but this time it held. Kurt had disappeared and then reappeared in seconds.

"I t'ink I got the right time. Go!" Wanda jumped into the portal, heading through the other dimensions and into the right one. Behind her, Brian turned to enter as well. He slapped Kurt on the back before jumping through. As he did, the force field around Kurt collapsed. Just before he was consumed by an anomaly, Kurt thought he caught the glimpse of green grass and a large beautiful mansion on the other side. He thought he glimpsed children, mutants, playing outside. _What a wonderful idea_, he thought, _that we might have succeeded._

Rogue stormed down the halls and into the room where Bishop, Sage, and Sean had been assigned. The only one in the room was Sean.

"Release it."

"Release what, wife?"

Rogue gritted her teeth and walked to where he sat on the bed. "The hold you have on time travel. Ah know it's one of ya, and ya will release it."

"Expecting someone?"

Rogue stifled the urge to slap the smug look off his face. "Yes, now do it."

"What will you do for me?"

Rogue floundered. "Huh?"

Sean stood, and stepped closer to Rogue. "What will you do for me?"

"What do ya want?"

"I want you to tell me what your plan is."

Rogue smiled and used her index finger to push him away…all the way across the bed and onto the floor on the other side. "Ah thought ya knew Sean-ie?"

Sean grumbled and rose from the floor. "Sage has given us an idea of what your plan is. I want definite." Sean smiled lasciviously at her. "Unless you want to offer something else?"

Rogue felt the first surges of anger within her. She shoved them back down. Anger had no place in her right now. "Let's get one thing straight. Ya may look like mah husband, may talk like mah husband, ya may even be mah husband in another dimension…but ya are not mah husband. Despite that little encounter earlier, Ah am not ya wife. Mah husband died two and a half years ago. Nothin' will change that, and Ah have no interest in playing a substitute for ya dead wife."

Sean looked at her in shock. _How does she know_…

"What? Think Sage is the only telepath around here? Ah can see into minds too, and Ah saw into yours. True, we were married in ya timeline, but ya left me. When Ah moved on and married Remy, ya regretted leavin' me and started to try and get me back. Ya were still tryin' when Ah was killed by someone named Vargas. That's part of the reason ya here…ya're still tryin' to get me back." Rogue looked at him in sympathy. "Ya got to move on. Ah am not your Rogue, Ah am my Sean's."

Sean looked at her obstinately. "Won't stop me from trying."

Rogue sighed. "Just release the hold on the dimension. Please?"

Sean looked at her and felt part of the understanding she was trying to give him. This wasn't his Rogue, but he damn well still felt the love he had for his. He nodded and gestured to the small laptop computer on the dresser. Rogue hurried over and after a cursory glance undid the dimensional lock. Almost immediately a small tremor shook the school.

Rogue left without speaking to Sean again. Despite what she'd told him, he felt like her Sean. It was difficult to deal with him, seeing him and talking to him. Rogue steadied herself and continued back to Rogue's room. It probably would have been a good idea to remove themselves to their assigned room but this room felt like home.

Letting herself in, Rogue could see that, indeed, the two travelers had arrived. Rogue studied their faces and could see that they'd had a rough time. Other than that they looked fine though. She turned to John, who held her son in his arms. It had been six long months since she'd seen her baby. Rogue ran to him and scooped him out of John's arms. She held him above her head and laughed when he opened his eyes and smiled at her. Already more than two years old he had learned a couple of words while with Wanda.

"Mama!" Rogue almost dropped him in surprise.

"He can speak?"

Wanda smiled. "Yeah, and he's pretty darned smart too." Wanda turned to her husband, who had sustained a severe headache holding up the force field. She soothed him and used her gifts to relieve his pain.

Wanda turned back to Rogue who was now twirling around the room. "Mah baby is so smart. Oh, yes ya are, oh yes ya are!"

At the door there was a knock. Immediately everyone went silent, including the child. "Umm, Ms. Future Rogue?" Kitty called through the door. "The prof wants you to come down and, like, meet the new arrivals."

"That's alright. Ah've got a couple for him to meet too." Rogue handed her babe to John and instructed him to stay up there and out of sight. She didn't want anyone to see Elias.

Together, the trio of mutants (Rogue, Captain Britain, Scarlet Witch), headed downstairs. As they entered the front lobby all three were aware that unintentionally they'd made a grand entrance, what with the lobby full of mutants and them being the last to arrive.

"I see we have more guests?" The professor made it a question; though it was obvious he wasn't pleased.

"Yeah. Ah think y'all know the Scarlet Witch?" Wanda stepped forward in all her glory. She was wearing her usual uniform, red leather leotard, red cape and elbow length gloves, and a very slight pink (almost white) body suit underneath it all. She also had this sort of hair thing that was the same red as the rest and framed her face. It was definitely an improvement over her current uniform.

"And now y'all can meet her husband…Captain Britain." Brian stepped forward and clasped her hand. He could tell she was nervous. Wanda had a dislike for large groups of mutants…things were always unstable and unpredictable around them. Wanda liked to have a stable environment. Something to do with predictability. Next to Wanda, any mutant could easily feel less than, but only if that mutant wasn't Captain Britain. Dressed in a bodysuit of white (bottom) and red (top) of the same leather as Wanda's, along with a blue mask and boots, Brian was as formidable as his wife. On top of the blue mask was the flag of Britain, proudly displaying where his loyalties lie.

Gasps from most of the mutants were heard. Wanda married? Shocker. After all, you could barely get the girl to speak to anyone else, how on earth did she get married? In reality, Earth had nothing to do with it. Wanda and Brian had met on Otherworld (a pocket dimension in Rogue timeline). It was also the place where Brian was ruler, and the third world to be taken over by Apocalypse in their timeline. That was the reason Brian had agreed to break the law and go back in time, to save his realm.

"I see you still have surprises up your sleeves, Rogue. Why don't you meet some of mine?" The Professor called out, sweeping his hand to the small group of mutants behind him. "I'm sure you'll be surprised by who I've called."

* * *

Chica, would you believe it was a typo? 


	18. New Arrivals Part Two

From behind Professor Xavier stepped three people. Though most didn't recognize them, Rogue (future) did.

The first was Sean Cassidy. Not the one from the future, the present day one. It was easy to see why Rogue had fallen for him. Sean had a glint in his eye that spoke of mischief and a lock of hair falling on his face that begged for someone to push it back. In deference to the older Sean, this one looked lanky rather than lean, boyishly cute rather than handsome. It was obvious from the way Remy looked at the boy that he wasn't happy that this boy was here.

Behind him stepped a beautiful, blonde. She was smiling at the reactions of the people around her. She seemed to be someone who delighted in surprising and unsettling people. Rogue knew this was true. The girl standing before her would become the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. This girl was Emma Frost. With her long hair (bleached) and patrician features (surgery), she was a vision. At this time, however, she was just another of the Prof's secret students. Students who had been invited to join the institute then trained to be spies for him. The prof never was too open in his deviousness.

The last new member of this eclectic group was none other Rama-Tut, the pharaoh that was replaced by Apocalypse in ancient Egypt. Even in the future not much is known about this pharaoh, but one thing was always sure. Rama-Tut had been thought to travel back from the future. The legends said that he'd fallen from the sky in a great winged transport of the gods. After usurping whatever pharaoh had been at the time, he'd ruled with an iron fist. Thanks to excavations in the future it would be revealed that he'd taken back future technology and shaped most of the Egyptian culture. A mighty warrior, who's only time of losing was to Apocalypse, no one was quite sure whether he was mutant or not. In a large suit of metal and with Egyptian symbols engraved all over, it wasn't a stretch to see this man going one on one with Apocalypse.

"These three have volunteered to help us. They have traveled a long distance to be here. I'm sure you want to rest."

"Yes, that would be good." Rama-Tut said in a deeply accented voice. Very old Egyptian (or at least it sounded how those "Mummy" movies made it sound). He followed Ororo who was leading him towards the west wing where guest suites were.

"I'm hungry." Emma said resolutely. Without any one directing her she left for the kitchen. Several of the X Men followed her (all male of course). Bobby was basically drooling in her wake.

"Yes, well. Make yourselves at home." _Yeah, right_. Rogue thought at the Prof's statement. She watched him and Magneto walk towards the elevator going to the sublevels. _He has this wired with cameras attuned to our every move_.

_Quite right, Rogue. _The professor sent to Rogue's head. _And every telepath looking out for any thoughts they think I should know._

"Damn telepaths." Rogue muttered under her breath. She turned to see that Rogue and Remy were still nearby, both staring at Sean. He, unknowing of what they'd all experienced earlier, stared back.

"Got a problem, loves?" Sean asked sweetly. Rogue said nothing, but Remy was on the verge of saying something when Logan walked in the front door.

"Danger room session in a hour. Tell everyone."

"Come now, Wolverine? Mus' we figh' all de time?" Remy said in a whining voice.

"Listen, bub, if you can't take the life, leave." Logan said loudly, unsheathing one claw and pointing it at Remy.

"Damnit Logan! Back off!" Rogue said as she pulled Remy away and up the stairs. Rogue exasperation didn't stop him from sending a rude gesture Logan's way as he stumbled up the stairs behind her.

Logan chuckled to himself. He thought it amusing to mess with Gambit. He was one of the few people who actually fought back and didn't quake at the thought of big, bad Logan coming after him. Something told Logan that the Cajun could take care of himself. By extension, he could take care of Rogue. That was good enough for Logan, or it would be after Logan took the Acolyte apart in a Danger Room session.

"Who was that?" Sean asked behind Logan. Logan had known he was there but had been ignoring him.

"That was Gambit, an Acolyte…you know, Magneto's crew?"

"No, I mean her."

Logan turned to look consideringly (and slightly threatening) at Sean. "Her name's Rogue. Gambit's her boyfriend." _So this was the boy who would marry little ole Rogue? I don't see it._

Logan stalked off to inform the rest of the teenage mutants that there was going to be a Danger Room session. Sean just stood there, at a loss for what to do.

"Hey, you want me to show you your room?" Kitty asked from behind him. She was devoid of Piotr for the first time in hours.

Smiling at the petite brunette, Sean nodded and proceeded to flirt all the way up the stairs and down the hall.

Not far away, Rogue pulled Gambit towards her room. She was tired of everyone being so pissy about her and him. _Jeez, when Kitty dated Lance, no one barely said a word_.

Behind them, older Rogue followed. She called out for them to stop. They turned and watched as she calmly walked towards them. Both mutants completely hid their emotions. Remy was completely unsettled (if you ignored the Rogue sandwich fantasy in his head), while Rogue was curious. This was who she would become?

"Ah need to speak with ya." Rogue nodded towards her younger self.

"Speak here, chere." Remy commanded. Both Rogue's gave him a death glare.

"Ah'm afraid it's private."

"Remy, jus' go get somethin' to eat. Ya gonna need strength to deal with the Danger Room."

Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist. "Ya sure?"

Rogue nodded. Alone with her older self, they walked towards Rogue's room. It was odd to be with this person. This stranger who knew everything about her. Who was her. This person knew everything she had ever done, and would ever do. A startling thought occurred to Rogue. This person knew what had happened while she was with Mystique and Mesmero.

She turned to ask her older self but seeing that she was about to talk, the old Rogue shushed her and nodded towards her room. Whatever, they could talk wherever.

Once inside, Rogue immediately looked around. The room seemed empty but it was…different somehow. Ignoring her bad feelings she turned back to her visitor.

Then the question on her mind popped out of her mouth. "Did ya do what Ah did?"

"Which time?" Older Rogue asked in confusion. She'd done a lot of things.

"Ya know, when Mesmero and Mystique controlled meh?"

Older Rogue nodded in understanding. "Ya mean did Ah put that girl in a coma like you did? Or do ya refer to the fact that Ah…we, now have all her powers and her screaming in our head relentlessly?"

Rogue nodded. "Ah hear her at times, but Ah'm getting' good at shutting her out."

"Ah know." Older Rogue stifled the urge to comfort herself. At this tender age, she had been very insecure and untrusting. For her to speak to her in this way was an unstable situation. If she said the wrong thing to her younger self then she'd cut herself off, and Rogue would have to make a new plan. "She'll fade in time, when she wakes up."

"Carol wakes up?"

"Yep. Her powers return to her, but we do keep them too."

Rogue sighed, happy to know that what she was forced to do at Mesmero's hands wasn't permanent. "Wait, we keep them?"

"Yeah, they stick around." Rogue smiled as her younger self floundered for a bit. She remembered finding out these powers, invulnerability, flight, and super strength, wouldn't go away. She hadn't known what she was going to do about them or when she would tell the others. In the end she'd never gotten the chance to tell her brethren about what had happened with Ms Marvel. They'd all just tapered out of her life.

"So what did ya want to talk about?" Rogue asked.

Older Rogue was about to answer when the door opened. Assuming it was Gambit here to bother them she turned with a sharp reprimand on her tongue. It wasn't Gambit though. It was Sean, being led in by Mystique in the guise of Kitty. It had been through many years of dealing with Mystique that Rogue was able to tell it was her. It was a certain hardness to the mouth and glint in the eyes that gave her away.

"What do ya wan' Kitty?"

Rogue turned to her younger self and held up a hand. "Tha's not Kitty. Tha's Mystique. And she's here for a reason. Shu' the door." Mystique did as Rogue said.

After Sean and Rogue settled themselves on the bed (far away from each other of course), older Rogue began to speak again. "Ah have a proposition for both of you. It would require tha' ya take care of something for meh. Somethin' tha' is a part of both of ya's. It would require ya both give something up but Ah guarantee ya both that ya would gain somethin' far greater in return. Will ya consider it?"

Rogue and Sean glanced at each other underneath their lower lids. Rogue was curious about this boy who would become the man she'd know as husband. Sean was merely curious.

"Ah guess it wouldn't hurt anythin' to hear wha' ya wan'." Rogue said as Sean nodded with her.

"Alright, here's the thing…"

* * *

Okay, a couple people have commented that I've confused them a little. Anyone with questions can email me at ice(underscore) vampire at yahoo dot com.(sorry gotta write it out because the website won't let meput a URL into the story and show it)Okay?

Once again, what makes you people believe that **Gambit** is the proud papa? (heehee) I guarantee you will be surprised.


	19. Danger Room

This particular Danger Room session was fraught with tensions. There was tension between the two groups of visitors from the future. There was tension between the rival groups of teenage mutants. There was tension between the future people and the present people. It was all these tensions that this session was supposed to ease them out of. Instead it just sent the people inside into higher and higher states of anxiety until someone or some people finally broke it.

Rogue, in particular, was aware of this tension. She was acutely aware of the proposal she'd heard less than an hour ago hanging over her head. It was so big, but such a simple matter. If she said yes, she'd have to give up so much, but she'd be getting so much back. She'd be getting the power to touch.

In front of her a robot suddenly loomed, startling her so much that she stopped her running and fell backwards. The robot, in the guise of the same faceless men they'd all seen in the memories, drew it's weapon and aimed at her. Though it wouldn't kill her it would hurt like hell and force her to remain frozen for ten minutes…an extremely uncomfortable position.

From out of nowhere a sonic wave crimpled the robot and sent it flying into the wall. Rogue watched it's visage fade and suddenly without warning felt the urge to cry. The same boy who had sat upstairs with her and heard the same proposition she had, ran over to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Sean asked, steadying her with a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, sugah." Rogue dusted herself off. For the moment all the robots were preoccupied with the other twenty or so mutants in the room. It was a good thing that when they'd rebuilt the mansion they'd made the Danger Room three sizes larger. "Ah'm just feelin' stupid for not paying attention like Ah shoulda. It was a rookie mistake."

Sean grinned at her, and it was a beautiful grin. It lit up his face, and crinkled the side of his eyes. For just a second Rogue forgot about everyone else in the room, and she felt what it must have been like for her in the future, to love and lose this man.

A mutant flying through the air and slamming into the wall not inches away from their faces broke the moment. Jamie rebounded and split into ten more of him. All together they charged the robot that had thrown him and together took it down. The last thing Rogue and Sean saw of the robot beneath the pile of Jamie was an arm flying into the air followed by a lot of mechanical parts.

Together Rogue and Sean burst out laughing. Across the room, Remy noticed. Hearing his girlfriend laughing so freely in the midst of this chaos was something the Cajun would notice. Using his bo-staff he slammed the robot he and Colossus had been facing against the wall and pinned it there. He let Colossus take care of the rest as he began to seek out Rogue. At the sight of her standing with **_Sean_** laughing, and Sean with his hand on her, Remy let out a hard groan. He hadn't realized that making the girl fall in love with him was the easy part (though Lord knows I hadn't been). Now he had to make sure she never left him. Not that Remy didn't trust Rogue. No he trusted her. He loved her. It was the others he didn't trust. Sean, the boy with the watchful eyes. Remy didn't doubt that if Sean was told about him and Rogue being together in the future that he would use that information to bring Rogue to him. Scott, the jealous boy. He may say that he has a girlfriend and that his caring is as a friend, but Remy also knows that the jealousy in his eyes when he sees Rogue with Remy is not friendly, not at all. Then there's Logan. Now that was one hard cookie. Remy wasn't sure what his feelings were for Rogue or even if they were real. It was for sure though that Logan had not liked it when he'd found Remy in Rogue's bed. The look in Logan's eyes had screamed murder. What would happen when Remy finally convinced Rogue to leave with him? Would Logan use that as an excuse to finally take Remy out? (And I don't mean on a date.)

Rogue and Sean separated as a robot began to attack them. Rogue ran to the left, hoping to give Sean a chance to take out the robot with a sonic blast, but to no avail. The robot went after Sean. Before she could intervene another robot attacked her. Remy saw his chance and took it, hoping for just a second that the robot injured Sean and he had to stay far away from Rogue for a while…or at least until Remy could cement their feelings for each other.

Swinging into action, Remy quickly took care of the robot attacking Rogue. "Need help chère?"

"Ah nevah object to help but Ah coulda handled it." Rogue said as she panted for air after the intense hand-to-hand combat she'd just had with the robot.

"Never said you couldn' bébé, mayb' Remy want to see you." Remy pulled Rogue close and rubbed her back. "Y' tense chère. Y' should ge' some sleep."

Rogue leaned back and smiled at him. "Well, maybe if a certain Swamp Rat would stop wakin' me up in the middle of the night Ah could get some."

"Ohhhh! Y' woun' me chère." Remy slapped a hand to his chest in mock pain. Just then Rogue caught a glimpse of something heading their way and pushed herself against Remy so they'd both fall.

From where they'd landed on the floor they looked at Berserker, who had slammed into the wall right where they'd been standing. He stood up, wobbling, before rushing back into the thick of battle. Where he hit there was a two feet deep crater.

"Damn, dat was close. Hey, chère, nev' knew y' likes to be on top."

"Gawddamnit." Rogue said as she stood and waded into the fighting figures around them. Remy heard her call back before she moved out of sight. "Grow up!"

From above their heads Magneto and Professor Xavier watched the melee. Both were not amused. Though many worked together, a number still got involved in arguments. These arguments had already caused Lance (who had been yelling at Kitty and got knocked out by Piotr who was defending her honor), Amara (who attacked Wanda after John told Amara that he'd decided to date her instead of Amara…always a bad idea to attack the Scarlet Witch), and surprisingly Scott (did I mention that Scott cheated on Jean…tut-tut-tut…Bam! He got hit by a robot Jean was levitating) to be injured in what the others would later claim were accidents.

On the other hand, the mutants from the future seemed to be getting along fine, if you ignored the whole circling the gauntlet feeling surrounding them all. Xavier knew it was only a matter of time before a fight broke out between some of them. Looking down, Xavier prayed there would be at least some of the Danger Room left when this session was over. He didn't have unlimited funds you know.

Below the spectators, that fight they were both thinking about was brewing. Bishop, seemingly accidentally, was sending blasts towards several of the other mutants from the future, and he was coming pretty damn close. It sounds like someone isn't happy about our little truce, Wanda thought as she hexed a robot to shut down so her husband could destroy it with Excalibur, his weapon.

Just then, one of those accidental blasts shot by. Looking down Wanda saw that her thigh had been singed. Did this idiot not realize how hard it was to mend the unstable materials that made up her bodysuit? Especially now in this time?

Turning Wanda could see Bishop looking smug about what he'd done. Now that just wouldn't do. Wanda felt her powers begin to stretch and pull. They wanted to be released. They wanted to attack!

She tried to control it, she really did. Sometimes when her emotions get the better of her, things get out of control. Which they did…very quickly. Playing off her emotions, the probabilities in the room began to fall. In her hand Wanda began to create her specialty, a hex-sphere. Different from her hex-bolts, which are easier to create and affect the probabilities of what they hit, a hex-sphere is a restricted pocket of reality-disrupting quasi-psionic force, which causes disruptions on the molecular level of whatever it envelops. This one in her hand was intended for Bishop. Throwing it at him she felt the urge to laugh. She knew exactly what was going to happen.

Bishop saw it coming, but was unable to move. It seemed everyone around him could move though. They were all still fighting, oblivious to his problem. As the sphere engulfed him, the world around him began to change. The floor rolled and bucked beneath him. Holding his hands up to where he could see them he saw his fingers twist and knot. His body began to burn with a fever as Bishop began to sweat profusely under the duress of such molecular manipulation. Then the world was right again. It had happened in a few seconds and no one else had seemingly noticed.

Bishop rose from where he'd fallen to his knees and drew his weapon from the holster. During the Danger Room session it had been asked of him to use just his mutant abilities, but he'd still kept his weapon, just in case. As in this case.

Turning towards Wanda he began to fire a volley of shots, all aimed to taking her out. She retaliated by throwing hex-bolts at him. All action around them stalled as the professor disconnected the robots and everyone turned to their fight. It was entirely possible that one of them might have been hurt had not Rogue intervened.

Summoning up a violent storm, Rogue washed out all mutants from the Danger Room. Sopping wet they all slammed down the halls, riding the large crest of water. Rogue followed behind until they finally reached the sublevel for aircraft. There she sent them all tumbling out the tunnel and into the Atlantic Ocean outside.

"When ya children learn to behave ya can come back inside." She shouted before levitating herself back to the mansion. For the most part the teenage mutants took it well.

"That was awesome! Think she'd do it again?" Bobby asked as he, Roberto, and St. John started a water splashing fight.

"It'd be knarly if she would. I'd love to ride that wave on my board man!" Alex said from where he was swimming towards shore. His brother Scott was busy trying to help Jean to shore, which of course she didn't need.

Kitty, on the other hand, was furious. "I spent, like, thirty minutes on my hair! And look! It's, like, totally ruined!"

"Kit, get ovah it!" Rogue told her when they both finally made it to shore. "Remy! Are ya comin'?"

"Non, chère! Remy wan' to have a lit' fun!" He shouted to her from where he and almost every other male mutant in the mansion were having a water fight. Rogue shook her head at their antics and started to rise from where she was slumped on the sand. A hand reached down to help her up and she gratefully took it.

As she got to her feet she smiled and started to thank whoever it was, but when she looked up it got stuck in her throat. It was Mystique, the older one, not the present one who so far was no where to be found.

"Your welcome." Mystique said, seeing as Rogue still hadn't spoke.

"Yeah, thanks." Rogue started to walk away, but Mystique grabbed her arm.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. I am not the horrible person you think I am." Mystique started to pull Rogue along as she started towards the trail leading up to the mansion. "I know I have done bad things, many things. I know you believe I don't deserve a second chance." Mystique looked around to make sure no one could hear her. "I am dying Rogue. Not just in the future, now."

Rogue was shocked. "But how?"

"A virus I'm infected with in about two weeks. I know you and Kurt hate me, but if you both could just find it in your hearts to give me a second chance, I can prove that everything I've done, I've have done for my children. Please, consider it?"

Rogue nodded. What was with everybody givin' her things to think about? Doesn't Rogue already have enough on her mind? Alone now, Rogue walked toward the mansion. She had thought enough on the subject, she had an answer for herself, but Lord knows she hoped she wouldn't regret this.


	20. First Time

The next day, all the arrangements were set. They would leave in the early morning, taking the boy with them. There would be no explanations given, no notes written. As far as everyone was to know, they'd simply disappeared. That was the way it had to be.

Rogue packed all the things important to her. Still, she was going to be forced to leave behind a lot of things. Glancing at the clock, Rogue saw that she still had time before everyone would be up. Rogue reached for her gloves, then decided to leave them. It was unlikely she'd run into any one else this early.

Walking down to the kitchen Rogue made coffee. She sweetened it as she liked it then waited for Sean to arrive.

"You all packed?"

Rogue jumped, accidentally burning herself on her coffee. "Jeezus! Sean, don't do that!"

Sean cocked his head and smiled. "Future note, don't sneak up on Rogue."

Rogue stuck out her tongue. "Don' be a smart ass. And no, Ah'm not all packed. AH will be in an hour though."

Sean made a face. "An hour, love? Boss lady said to pack light!"

"That is packin' light." Rogue smiled and started to return to her room. First she had things to do. Stopping in Kitty's room, Rogue placed a picture frame on her bedside table. Inside was the picture taken of them when they were in costume for the musical _Dracula_ they did for school. In it they were smiling and hugging each other after the show.

Then she headed for Kurt's room. There she left him her favorite book, Dante's _Inferno_. Rogue knew that these small gifts would tell both teens that she had left of her own free will, and that they need not worry.

Rogue shut Kurt's door behind her and started for her room. She'd debated whether to leave Remy anything, and had thought of one thing, the card he'd given her when they'd first met…the Queen of Hearts. Rogue opened her door and not looking around headed for her jewelry box where she kept it.

"Goin' somewhere chère?"

Rogue jumped and whirled around. "Remy! What's wrong wit' ya? Ya scared the hell out of me!"

Though his face was hidden in shadows, Rogue could tell he was upset. "Sorry, bébé. Didn' mean to. What de bags for?"

Without looking Rogue knew he meant the open suitcase on her bed. "Ah'm…Ah'm leavin'."

Remy got up and walked to the window. He looked tired, with his face tense and lines around his eyes. "Wit' him, right?"

"Him who?"

Remy turned to her with anger in his eyes. "Sean. Wit' Sean! I shoul' have known! No woman can be trusted!"

Rogue felt her own anger stir. "Now ya wait a minute Remy LeBeau! Nothin' goin' on!"

Remy walked over and grabbed her hands. "You be leavin' wit' him Rogue! Dat's your 'not'in' goin' on'!"

Rogue tried to pull her hands away, accidentally bringing Remy's attention to them. Looking down Remy let them go quickly as if burned. Then he turned questioning eyes to her. "I jus' touched yo' bare skin Rogue."

Rogue turned away and focused on straightening the clothes she already had in her suitcase. "Yeah."

"Rogue, not'in' happened."

"Ah know."

Remy turned Rogue around gently and lifted her face to his. She was crying, tears running down her face. "Wha's de matter chère?"

Rogue pushed him away. "Ya weren't supposed to know! Ah was supposed to leave without anyone findin' out! That was the deal!"

She began to storm out but Remy got there first and slammed the door shut. "Wha' deal?" He asked furiously.

"Mah deal with my older self! She gave me this gift and Ah was to do somethin' for her! And now ya ruined it! Ah have to go!" Rogue tried to push around him but he grabbed her arms and wouldn't let her by.

They wrestled for a minute before Remy sighed. "Rogue…" He leaned down and kissed her. Softly, for only a second. Then he did it again. Less gently and less short. Within seconds they were both grabbing at each other and falling towards to bed. He had been her first kiss. It was only appropriate that he was her first lover as well.

Later, too much later, Rogue stirred. Then she jerked awake. Glancing at the clock, she realized that she was late! They should have left an hour ago! Rogue scrambled up and grabbed her clothes. She shoved the clothes that had fallen out of her suitcase back in and buckled it shut.

She got up and started for the door when the sight of Remy stopped her. He was lying on his stomach, his arm wrapped around the pillow she'd lain on seconds before. Rogue brushed a lock of hair out of his face and felt her heart break. Just when she'd gotten the ability to touch, she had to leave the one man she wanted to touch more than any other. They'd had this short hour though, and that would have to be enough.

Rogue walked away, leaving behind the only home she'd ever really known, the only people she'd ever trusted, and the only man she'd ever love.


	21. It Begins

"Where is she!" Remy yelled, shoving into the library where older Rogue and the professor were having a meeting. He grabbed Rogue by the lapels of her coat and shook her. "Where!"

Rogue took in the shirtless condition of Gambit and the fact that he had a large hickey/bite mark on his neck. "Your lover walk out on ya?"

"Shut up an' tell me where you sen' her!"

"Mr. LeBeau, Ah suggest ya let me go."

"Yes, Gambit, let her loose." The professor stated, rolling around his desk to come close to him. He had no idea what the two were arguing about but there was no reason for violence.

"Non! Not 'til she tell me! Where is Rogue?" Rogue reached up and one by one pulled his fingers back until he was forced to let her go.

"Ah can't tell ya that."

"What is he talking about, Rogue?" The prof searched Remy's mind for any clue to what had caused this outburst. "Ah! She is gone. I can't sense her on the grounds." The prof had a wrinkle in his forehead that said he was concentrating. "I can't sense her at all, nor can I sense Banshee. Why is that?"

Rogue smiled and shrugged. "No idea."

Just then the library doors, for the second time in five minutes slammed open. "Professor, it's time!"

"What are you talking about Scott?"

"They're attacking!" All three occupants of the room ran (or in the prof's case rolled) to the window. Sure enough, they were under attack. The same people would attack them by at the party were attacking them now.

"Assemble whoever isn't out there already. I'll go to Cerebro and try to help from there." Scott and the Prof left the room, both going off to their assignments; Rogue and Gambit simply stared at each other.

"Dis isn't over." Gambit said through clenched teeth, before he too joined the battle outside.

Rogue watched him go. "Not by a long shot, boy."

* * *

"Don' tell him where Ah went!" Rogue pleaded as she dragged her heavy suitcase towards the taxi out front.

"Ah didn't intend to." Her older version replied.

"It's not that Ah don't want him to know…but Ah won't be able to deal wit' him while Ah do this." She was lying, her older self knew. She was telling herself that being in love with Gambit would complicate raising another man's child. Her younger self was wrong, but hey, that was just her opinion.

"Come on Rogue! We must go!"

"Alright, Sean! Are ya sure ya don't need us for the battle?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Go, raise my baby." Damn it, she wasn't going to cry.

Rogue watched the taxi drive away until she could no longer see them. This was the hardest part, knowing that her child was leaving her forever. Knowing that her child would grow up and never remember her. It was better though. He would be raised by herself as a younger, less hard mother.

Rogue began to repeat to herself, "This is best." Hopefully if she said it enough, this knowing feeling in her stomach would go away.

* * *

John slipped into the room and padded silently across the floor. "Are you sure…"

"Yeah. It's the only way. Can ya handle that?"

"Sure, after all I'm not the one who's going to die Rogue…you are."

Rogue turned to John. "Hopefully, mah death will keep a hell of a lot more from happenin'."

"Or your plan will backfire and you'll end up destroying every alternate dimension there is."

Rogue smiled. "Come, now, _love_. She won't allow that." Rogue pointed to the raging flame outside. "She is the dark…but Ah am the light."

* * *

For those of you who are curious, this chapter and the last two were all actually one chapter, but I didn't like the way they flowed so I separated them. I know they're short, but I at least posted them all in one day. Shocking things, aren't they? 


	22. The Battle Rages part one

The battle was fierce. The X Men were out numbered by the dozen but they fought anyways. They had one advantage to their side and that was their abilities. Scott knew this and planned for it. With Jean and the professor holding a mental link between all the players on their side he began to give orders.

_All right, Jean, you and me will take the group of faceless dudes on the left. Colossus, I want you, Pyro, and Iceman going up the center. Gambit, Magma, and Sunspot take the right. The rest of you spread out and take down as many as you can. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler…you guys focus on the big players and getting our major powers up to the front. _The front was actually only several hundred feet away from the mansion but with all the mercenaries around it seemed like farther.

Those "major powers" were actually anyone who was strong enough to take on the people obviously orchestrating this. Storm took to the air at the same time Logan jumped into the battle with all claws out and waiting. Bishop and Sage had long ago entered the battlefield, while Magneto and the professor remained in the house for the time being.

Rogue and Sean stood just inside the open doors, watching everything that was happening. "Are we goin' to help or just stand here?"

"John, we must wait for the perfect moment. When it comes Ah'll tell ya."

John nodded. He didn't like this waiting, it was unsettling. The X Men obviously thought this was the "big battle" they had told them about, but unfortunately they were wrong. This was only the beginning.

Out on the lawn, Defcon 1 had activated and the professor was having a hell of a time keeping the automated guns from shooting their own people. Magneto was helping. They weren't having as much success as they had hoped. A laser beam was cutting a wide swathe across the lawn, and taking down plenty of enemies with it. It was also taking down several other things like three of Multiple's…well, his multiples, as well as singeing Berserker (who didn't really feel it) and narrowly missing taking off Wolfsbane's head. Not that any of them noticed. They were all too busy fighting.

Scott knew that they were slowly, very slowly, moving towards the shadowy figures revealed by that huge inferno up ahead, but it was taking too long for his taste. _All right, everyone back up…NOW!_

Making sure that everyone had gotten out of the way, Scott turned to the menacing soldiers in front of him and opened his visor. Letting out an optic blast that was sure to disable anyone in front of it…if it didn't disintegrate them first. The running figures fell underneath the force of that blast, leaving the way to the front open and clear.

_Everyone ready themselves. Let's go! _Scott reached for Jean automatically seeking her calming presence. She answered that probe with a rush of love from inside her mind. Filled with that love, Scott rushed over the hill and right into a trap.

Before Scott even knew what was happening, he'd been picked up by some kind of metallic tentacle and thrown back over the small hill in the lawn and into the rush of mutants following him. They fell under his weight and all began to scuttle back in the face of the madman before them.

"Do not worry, children. The doctor is in!"

* * *

The battle sequence will come in like, six or seven parts, so it will take like a week or two to get it all up. And yes…the CONCLUSION IS COMING!


	23. The Battle Rages Part Two

The "doctor", as he called himself, looked nothing at all like a doctor. He was tall with super pale skin, and dark blue, but not quite black hair. He was wearing a uniform of some kind of blue metal and it was from here that the tentacle had formed. Before the X men's eyes the tentacle melted back into the suit and the man laughed in their faces.

"Mr. Sinister you may call me, but Dr. Nathaniel Essex be my name. And it is your doom I've come to create." Mr. Sinister stepped forward and began to order the others behind him to attack. He himself drew an odd looking gun and began to fire at them.

"Must they always be, like, _SO_ dramatic?" Piotr heard Kitty mutter to herself before running into action with him. He kept close to her during the fight, not wanting the small mutant to be hurt. At the same time, he didn't want anyone to know of their fledgling romance. After that scene with Lance yesterday, he'd thought it would be best to stay away until she felt better but apparently it didn't take long for her to get over things like that. He wasn't sure whether this was good or bad.

"Like, look out Peter!" Colossus heard Kitty shout at his left. Turning he barely managed to block the energy blast that Mr. Sinister had aimed his way. Mr. Sinister began to focus on him, aiming for spots he believed to be weak. It was only when he noticed that Colossus was sneaking anxious glances at the girl fighting behind him that he realized where the real weakness lay.

"Well, well. The Russian has a serious weakness." Mr. Sinister murmured to himself. It had exasperated him to no end not being able to defeat someone he believed to be lesser than himself.

Shooting to the right, Mr. Sinister got off a shot that came very close to Kitty, then shot in succession three shots at Colossus as he turned to see if she was alright. They hit Colossus in the back and effectively knocked him out. Kitty, seeing him fall, ran to his side and began to call his name.

"Peter! Like, wake up! I mean now, you big oaf!" Kitty feared she was going to cry. She didn't want him to be hurt. She liked him, and had for a long time. Sure, she'd still dated Lance, but a girl had to have something to do while the man of her dreams was out being evil henchman to a maniac!

Kitty looked up in time to see Mr. Sinister bring the butt of his gun down onto her skull, and then all there was was black.

Mr. Sinister gestured to the man Kitty had been fighting. "Abyss, good job. Now go take out the blonde with the explosions. She's giving me a headache." Abyss nodded and walked away. Mr. Sinister turned to look at the chaos his special made mutants had wrought. Azazel had taken over attacking Nightcrawler and was currently controlling his mind, keeping him from transporting away. Jeffries was taking on both Iceman and Sunspot and was using his technomorphing abilities to take them both out. The rest of his lesser agents were spread out within the crowd of mutants.

Behind Mr. Sinister, a twig snapped. He turned to see one of his lieutenants, a beautiful woman by the codename of Dazzler, step out of the woodwork that bordered the X Men property. Though he had indulged in several nights of passion with the mutant, she was nothing to him. She could never replace the love of his life, the woman he had lost many years ago at his own fault.

"What is it?"

Dazzler oozed sexuality as she walked over to stand and look at the scene before them. "Nothing. All is well."

Something was off with her, some set to the face and movement didn't fit. This was not Dazzler. Even as he started to raise his gun it was too late. Mystique morphed her hand into a long steel knife and slammed it up between his ribs. "Mystique, one. Hellfire Club, zero."

"Don't be so sure, Raven." A voice called from within the bushes. "I see all sorts of things, and I foresee you dying…NOW!"

"Destiny?"

Scott was losing ground and he knew it. The attackers were beating them and they needed to gain their advantage back. Scott started to call for back ups when he saw that they had already arrived. Emma Frost dived into the battle and immediately began to kick ass. Scott knew it was her, but it appeared that she had a secondary power other than her telekinesis. Emma Frost was a literal diamond girl. It appeared to be that she had morphed into a diamond, but she was moving and fighting as if she was still just a human!

Behind her, appeared several other mutants, including Magneto, the professor, Rogue, John, and Sean. They all decided that enough was enough. Sean immediately let loose with the sonic blasts, even as Rogue began to use hand-to-hand combat with John at her side. They were steadily taking down the other mutants who seemed to fear Rogue for some reason.

Magneto was using scrap metal to mete out punishment, even as he slowly built up his power in an attempt to create a magnetic pulse to disrupt the sight (and powers) of their attackers. Even as he let the pulse loose he was flying down to check on the status of his children, one of whom had already been taken out of the fight.

"Pietro! Wake up you foolish boy!"

"It's not going to work father. He's out. That was a strong blast from the queen bitch over there." Wanda said as she took advantage of the blinded opponents and began to throw hex bolts at the trees, causing them to uproot themselves and begin to sideswipe people. One of whom was Nightcrawler.

"Oh, damn!" Wanda ran to where he fell and checked out his injuries. He was only unconscious and nothing seemed broken. "Kurt! Kurt!" Wanda slapped…hard. Kurt woke up with a jolt.

"Vow! Dat hurt."

"I bet." Wanda turned back to her father who was still trying to wake Pietro up. "Kurt…I got an idea."

Rogue did not give in to the urge to annihilate them all. She must conserve all her mutant strength for the coming battle. She gave a judo chop to her opponent's neck and blocked his breathing. Within seconds he would be dead.

Turning Rogue twisted the neck of the assailant who had overpowered John. "Need help?"

"Damnit, I could have handled him."

Rogue smiled. "No, ya were getting' ya ass kicked."

John straightened his clothes and glowered at Rogue. "No, I was handling it."

Rogue began to disagree when a large explosion stopped her. She turned, fully expecting Phoenix to have joined the fight, when instead she was faced with a very large Sentinel. "Wha' the hell?"

* * *

Part Three: Are you ready? 


	24. The Battle Rages part Three

Everyone turned to the explosion and the Sentinel and froze. The enemies began to edge away from the others and were on the edge of bolting when a voice boomed out.

"Hear me, enemies! You will not move or I will make the Sentinel attack you!"

Without warning Boom Boom burst out laughing. "Wanda?"

Everyone looked closer at the small figure resting on the shoulder of the Sentinel and realized that yes it was Wanda. "She's using her mutancy to control the Sentinel."

Rogue turned at John's whisper and "shh"ed him. Rogue thought about lending Wanda some strength from herself but decided it would be best to let the girl figure this one out on her own.

Sinister's mutants (and it's worth mention to say that Sinister himself was no where in sight) heard the threat and ignored it. They began to run and with one snap of her fingers the Sentinel came to life and did as Wanda commanded. It began to shoot out globs of green and encased the mutants that were running. So tight was Wanda's control, that it did not even notice the X Men (and friends) frozen before it.

"Whoa." Kitty groaned as she finally woke up. Piotr was next to her still unconscious. Looking up at the large Sentinel before her, Kitty fainted. Typical, just when you need her to be awake and to help out she flakes!

Rogue continued looking at the now moving Sentinel. It was very disconcerting to see this large mutant-hunting robot on their side. Unfortunately for Wanda in a few seconds the anti-mutant software would kick in and emit a pulse designed to shut down mutant powers.

Even as she thought it, Wanda cried out. She slumped backwards and was only stopped from hitting the ground by Kurt, who teleported over and caught her. They teleported away and Rogue could see them appear on the roof.

"Where'd she get the Sentinel, love?" Sean asked from behind Rogue.

"Ah'm thinking she got it from them." Rogue said and pointed to the shapes of tanks heading this way from the distant Bayville.

"This is bad, Rogue." John said.

"Ah know that John! Ya think Ah don't feel bad! This is how it must go." Rogue smiled grimly. "Ah won't let them all die, in the end they'll just be a little scruffed up." Rogue turned to Captain Britain and the Scarlet Witch (both of whom had been "distracted" but had finally shown up). "Ya two done doin' it? Good, ya guys go take on the military. Take a couple people with you. Ah'll handle the Sentinel."

They nodded and both took to the air. Together they signaled several of the mutants below (Blob, Toad, Spike, and Beast), and they all headed over to take on the military. Rogue already knew that it wouldn't take much to scare off most of them. With all the mutant hype people were more scared than ever.

"Are you sure…"

"Damnit, John! Quit askin' meh that! Ah'm sure. Ah have no choice." Rogue glared at the Sentinel before her, cursing John, cursing the robot, and cursing fate for pushing this on her.

Rogue summoned up Magneto's powers and in tandem with other telekines she began to slowly crush the fifty foot robot. Compressing it until it was only a small sphere of about five feet in diameter. This amazing feat of power prowess was astonishing…except to their visitors.

Someone began to clap and everyone turned to it. Apocalypse stepped forward and continued to clap. "Good job, Rogue. Your abilities have grown since I last utilized you. Maybe I would have been better off taking you as my partner." He glanced behind him. "Maybe not."

Dark Phoenix rose up into sight in all her glory. With wild, voluminous hair and a blood red body suit, she was a vision of hell on earth. Her face was twisted with sadistic pleasure and her eyes were hot…with rage. She was also the very image of Jean Grey, the teenage telekine standing in shock and awe of the sight before her.

* * *

Dun-dun-DUN! 


	25. The Inferno Part One

"Oh my god!" Jean screamed as she scrambled as far away from the aberration in front of her. She inadvertently went right into Scott's arms.

"Oh, DAMN! Ah forgot to mention that Jean was evil. Damn, Ah knew Ah forgot somethin'."

Apocalypse snickered at Rogue's comment. "Child, nothing you say or do will change what's going to happen here. I am strong where as the rest of mutantkind are weak. I am as far above you as you are above humans."

Rogue snorted. "Being so far above has turned ya into an airhead. Do ya really think we're going to let ya manipulate the timeline like this?"

"Foolish child! Do you think you can stop me!"

Rogue smiled. "Ah can't…but he can." Rogue gestured behind her and Rama-Tut stepped out of the house. Apocalypse was obviously surprised to see him. He wasn't unhappy though.

He laughed. "You think this 'pharaoh' can stop me! Hahaha! I've beaten him once; I'll do it again!" Apocalypse touched a button on his gauntlet and he was suddenly without his armor. "I don't even need anything to protect me. I am invincible!" And that was what Rogue was counting on. His supposed invincibility was in reality an illusion that was about to be shattered.

Rama-Tut stepped towards the now armor-less Apocalypse. "En Sabah Nur! You beat me once…but not again. I am prepared this time." Rama-Tut drew a long spear like thing from it's holster on his back. At closer inspection it appeared to be something like Gambit's bo. Rama-Tut twisted a mechanism on it and out shot spikes on either end. Almost every mutant on the ground let out a long silent "damn" and stepped back. Though he looked like someone you would find leading tours in the library, this 'pharaoh' was obviously very dangerous. Perfect.

Rogue turned to the X Men and everyone else. "Here's what Ah didn't tell ya. In the future, Jeanie's evil and we have to kill her future self. Everyone good?" At that moment Dark Phoenix used her telekinesis to throw Rama-Tut far, far into the air. As he landed with a loud bam, everyone nodded. This was not their Jean, and it was their duty to stop her.

* * *

Far away from this battle, Mystique was facing another kind of battle. To kill, or not kill the love of her life. 

"Destiny! What is the meaning of this?"

Irene, aka Destiny, swung her gun towards Mystique's voice. "You don't get it, you never have! I warned you! I said do not interfere with time! You will start something impossible to finish! You will condemn our daughter to death! HE will kill her!" Irene shot and winged Mystique.

"You're not making any sense. Calm down." Mystique tried to sooth Destiny, knowing that when in the throes of emotions screwed up by her visions, that she was not understanding what she was doing.

"Raven! Please! You must stop what's happening! Rogue will die. She'll die at his hands! Stop her! Stop her!" Irene turned to shoot, but by the time she did Mystique was too close. They grappled for control of the weapon but only one was trying to kill the other. Just because her eyes were blind, didn't mean that Irene was defenseless. Irene used a high kick to Mystique's side to cut her down and as she lay on the ground Irene aimed the gun.

"It's all in my diaries. I didn't see 'till a few days ago. I didn't put it together." Irene fired, but missed. That was her mistake. Mystique came up in a rush of movement and had the knife imbedded in Irene's heart before she knew what she'd done. Mystique cradled Irene as she slowly slid to the ground, her lover's blood rushing over the knife and onto Mystique's hands.

"Stop her, Raven. Stop her. He'll kill…Rogue will…die…" Irene was slowly fading, what little life she had in her was almost gone.

"Who will kill Rogue? Tell me, Irene!"

Irene smiled, and whispered, "Vargas."

Mystique held Irene long after she was dead. She didn't hear the battle raging behind her because inside all she felt was an inferno of grief. And anger. She had no idea who this Vargas was but she would find him and kill him. No one was killing her daughter. First though, she had a little matter to deal with. Destiny's Diaries.

* * *

I'm giving you a few clues as to what the next story in this series will be about. Just FYI. 


	26. The Inferno Part Two

Immediately the X Men went into an attack formation. The rest of the mutants just did what their instincts told them.

"Distract her, boys and girls! We got to give Rama-Tut the chance to take out Apocalypse!" Rogue shouted as she began to formulate a battle plan.

_Okay, Scott and the X Men will focus on weakening her mentally and physically. Magneto and the Prof will help meh with mah part of the plan. The Brotherhood will keep the Hellfire goons from attackin' us while we figh' Jean. The Acolytes can help Rama-Tut wit' Apocalypse._ Rogue sent this thought to everyone on the battlefield and within seconds they were all going to task.

Lance corralled his housemates (those that weren't already fighting the military) and attacked the faceless mercenaries that had surrounded them by that point. Boom Boom was throwing small balls of explosive energy left and right, taking out a good number of enemies but coming close to taking out friends as well.

"Damnit, Tabby! Watch it! You almost hit me!"

Boom Boom laughed, thoroughly enjoying herself. "Sorry, Lance! You looked just like these bozos for a second! Must be that blank face!"

"Shut up and get on with it!" Lance replied as he released a large tremor that was slamming the hordes of attackers back against the ground. At the same time he was causing large cracks to form in the ground around them, completely blocking the reinforcements one of the already fallen had called.

Lance dusted himself off, obviously proud. He turned to comment to Boom Boom but as he did he caught sight of something else. The men trapped on the other sides of the cracked ground were already thinking of a way to get across. They had cut down a tree and were laying it across. "Damnit, no one knows when to give up. Alright, losers! Back to it!"

Back near the Dark Phoenix, the X Men were at their peak. Between Iceman's large spears of ice being thrown at her and Magma's rising tides of magma from deep within the earth (that just happened to erupt right under Dark Phoenix and not go anywhere near any of the X Men), the Dark Phoenix had her hands preoccupied. Even as she used her powerful telekinesis to levitate herself up she was blocking the ammunition of the X Men. Scott had opened his visor as far as it would go, while Wolverine and Storm were both working in conjunction to try and get an electrical charge to the Dark Phoenix, one large enough to at the very least knock her out.

Wolverine was pushing himself through the flames that surrounded the Dark Phoenix, flames that no amount of rain from Storm was going to cause to abate. He could feel the force of the Dark Phoenix focus on him and unwillingly he felt himself slow. Wolverine let out a mild roar as he felt the berserker seek control. No, he would not give in. He had better control of himself than that, but it didn't stop the burning inside him seeking escape in bloodshed. Even as Wolverine realized that the burning wasn't the berserker, his blood began to spill. The Dark Phoenix was using the full force of her power to remove the admantium from his skeleton and she knew the pain he felt was immense. She laughed as he screamed, a high girly scream better suited to several of the females around him.

The Dark Phoenix felt the pang of concern from the flying mutant overhead and reached up with her telepathy and forced her way in. Sorting through the white haired African's memories she found what she was looking for. The Dark Phoenix began to stimulate the memory that terrified Ororo at night, the memory of a small child buried in the rubble of the house that had killed her parents only seconds before. Ororo began to scream as her claustrophobia kicked in. She couldn't breathe, there was too much dust everywhere, and there was such a weight on her chest. Storm began to fall from the sky, plummeting with great speed as she lost control over her powers and the weather began to run amuck.

Hailstones the size of hubcaps began to barrel down on the battle below. At the same time a large electrical storm formed overhead. Lightning sparked down every couple of seconds, and the Professor began to call the students into the relative safety of the house. What few faceless attackers remained had long run off under the onslaught of the storm. Magneto used his abilities to bring Ororo and Logan in before they were injured. As tornadoes began to land, the military too ran off.

Outside, Dark Phoenix laughed, delighting in the feeling of power floating in the air. Such unrestrained rage! Glorious! Then it hit her, the attack, purely mental this time. She turned in mid-air and looked into the dark house. Yes, there it was.

For the first time since they'd arrived in this time, she spoke. "Charles Xavier? You think to attack a god! You do not know WHO YOU ARE FUCKING WITH!" The Dark Phoenix reached out with her mental abilities, long ago evolved past the professor's, and pulled him from his mind and onto the astral plain.

"Hello, Professor." The Dark Phoenix said calmly as she looked around the room she'd pulled from his mind.

"Hello, Jean. Why did you…"

"Choose this place? I didn't. You did. This is where you felt you failed the most you know? Yours son. I was there. And you did fail. It's your fault David is what he is. Maybe if you hadn't let you dream…" The professor covered his ears as her words began to resonate louder and louder in the room. "…get in the way of your family he wouldn't have fractured mentally and become what he is…A MONSTER!"

"NO! It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes, it was. All on you professor. What do you expect though? You couldn't even save your lover's life though."

"Amelia was not my fault!"

Dark Phoenix laughed as the professor fell to his knees. In the astral plain he could walk, not that he was. No, he was too simple to understand the complexities of this place. "She died because you told her to help you. Guess what, you can't walk, but she's not alive! HA!"

The professor finally scrounged up some emotion. "It was an accident. It was an accident." He repeated this to himself. Dark Phoenix could feel him rally energy.

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll start to believe it yourself."

The professor screamed and without realizing it formed a scythe in his hands. For a second it reminded the Dark Phoenix of something, a memory from long ago. Then he was on her and it was time to do battle. Dark Phoenix formed a large sword in her own hand and began to parry his attacks. Within seconds they were head to head and ready to kill each other.

Dark Phoenix gritted her teeth at him. "What's the matter Charles…being weak bothering you?" With out a second thought, she slid her sword out from under where his scythe had pinned it and slid it home into his heart. His shocked eyes flew to her's and Dark Phoenix felt wetness on her face. Reaching up with a hand already red with blood, not real though as this is the astral plain, she touched her face. Tears. Why would she cry? She cared nothing for this mutant.

Professor Xavier reached up and touched her cheek as well. He let out one wheezy "Jean" before he disappeared into the real world. Why did her heart hurt? Why did she feel like her heart was breaking? Dark Phoenix decided she didn't like this emotion. She didn't like it all.

Back in the real world, only a matter of seconds had passed. The professor went slack then jerked around before slacking down once again. Magneto rushed over and felt for a pulse. He jerked away from the body as if burned.

"He's dead."

"Then it's time. Ah hope y'all are ready for the show."

* * *

Just so you know, I've moved away from my obsession with the Killers. I'm back on Papa Roach. Currently, I'm lovin' "Blood" and "Not Listening." Just so you know what's motivating me to write these chapters. I always have a specific song for each chapter to inspire me. Weird, huh? 


	27. The Inferno Part Three

Just so you guys know…the whole Vargas thing is the next stories in this series…yes, it is a series.

Ready? Are ya sure? Completely? Alright…if you guys are sure…

* * *

Rogue stepped out of the house and observed what was happening. Apocalypse and Rama-Tut were still going at it, both oblivious to the fact that everyone else and stopped battling for the moment. From the looks of things the two were pretty evenly matched. Rama-Tut had futuristic weapons in his command though, which pushed things in his favor. Apocalypse, though, was determined in the way a megalomaniac can only be.

Rogue knew that everyone in the mansion was watching her through the windows. They were frightened, as they should be. The plan Rogue had formulated all those years ago was dangerous and very complicated. Just to make sure everything was going right Rogue went over it in her head again.

The plan, as it was, was for her to release the Phoenix inside herself to do battle with the Dark Phoenix. Unbeknownst to Shaw and his Queen, Rogue had imprinted Jean not long after Shaw had revealed her as the new Black Queen. Rogue had stockpiled those abilities for use at a future time. She hadn't left them alone however. She'd known that Jean would be a moving force in the future, so she'd studied them, their weaknesses and strengths. Because she'd absorbed Jean before her mental reconditioning had been finished, Rogue had gotten the "pure" Phoenix. The one inside was not tainted as the Dark Phoenix was.

The only problem with this plan is what happened to the Dark Phoenix. The reason Jean had given into the dark side (as it was) was emotions. Phoenix delighted in new emotions and that was dangerous. In order for Rogue to give the aspect of her personality that was Phoenix enough power to take down her progenitor she had to feed all the imprinted mutants' powers into that one aspect. She had to have a control though, something that would allow her to keep control of her personality and to accomplish what she was trying to. That was purely Rogue's fault though. Because as a teen she'd given in to the personalities in her head before it made her predisposed to opening to them. And letting them take over.

That was where John came in. Rogue needed someone she trusted to be her control. Since her little period in Genosha the only people Rogue could absorb were mutants. And there was no human that Rogue trusted with this. The only reason John could be a control for her is because technically he was no longer a mutant. He was less than mutant, but not human. Stuck, but it was a damn good way to be stuck. It was like everything that had happened to them had happened for a reason. And taking this bitch down was the reason.

Rogue held out her hand for John to come to her. Though scared out of his mind for her he came. You could always trust John to do that, to be there for someone he loved.

"Are ya ready?"

"Babe, are you?"

Rogue nodded and clasped John's hands in hers, skin to skin. She was scared, but she was strong. Nothing would stop her now.

Rogue released the ironclad control she had on her powers. Inside her she could feel the personalities begin to swirl. Round and round until she couldn't tell which was which. Overhead the storm that had begun to slack roared again. The ground shook underneath their feet, and the air screamed with tension.

Rogue was bent backwards in John's arms. Such incredible pain, so encompassing! Inside her mind she screamed. Then there was silence. The personalities still flew around her mind but they were silent now. Rogue huddled in a corner of her mind. She hadn't known it would be like this. It was supposed to be simple! Wam-BAM! Thank you, ma'am! Nothing is ever simple.

A hand fell onto Rogue's shoulder and she started. Turning all she saw was a large orange blaze. The whirling spirits of her mind surrounded it. One by one it was eating them and growing stronger, stronger than her. The hand that had clasped her shoulder drew her up. Looking at it all Rogue saw was herself. Then she realized. This WAS her. This was the unconscious part of her mind, the part that stayed hidden. She'd never before encountered her, though she'd been told she could.

"Get it."

Rogue glared at it. She didn't want to get up. She couldn't.

"Yes, ya can. Ah am ya, now get it!"

Rogue shook her head.

"Listen to me, if you don't do this, they will win. They'll have two Dark Phoenixes. Do ya want that? So ya want to be weak!"

"Nah."

"Ya can do it…we can do it. Don't you feel him? He's there for ya and so am Ah." Rogue could feel it. John was whispering her name. He thought she was failing. Rogue could not fail, for him and for everyone else she would do it. Rogue took the hand her unconscious self offered her. Together they walked towards the now bird shaped flame. Together they were consumed by it.

Outside her mind, physical Rogue screamed. And as she did her eyes flew open, revealing a small flame inside each pupil. Rogue's back bowed as she began to convulse. Before John had wrapped his arms around her to keep her from rolling away from him, she began to rise. Keeping his hands in her's so she didn't lose the connection, John and everyone else watched as Rogue floated in the air a couple feet off the ground. An orange glow began to seep out of her pores. Within seconds Rogue was surrounded by the same flame that the Dark Phoenix was. And her's was the shape of a phoenix, a pure one. Not the warbled and distorted one of the Dark Phoenix.

The Dark Phoenix took notice. She had been high in the air, seeking out people's minds to destroy, when an unsettling presence shoed up behind her, at the battle site. She levitated herself down to see Rogue there.

"Well, well. Little sister wants to play?"

Rogue laughed (startling everyone). "Little sister is going to kick big sister's ass." Her voice was different. Completely full of power, very deep and resonant like there were many people speaking at the same time. Rogue pulled one of her hands from John's and flung it at Dark Phoenix.

Dark Phoenix cried out. Large gashed were appearing in her body, along her arms, torso, and everywhere else. Blood was seeping out and onto the grass. Within seconds, however, the gashes were closing. She was using her telekines to close the wounds and stop the bleeding.

"Oh, Rogue! You're going to pay for that."

Rogue smiled. "Try it bitch."


	28. Phoenix's End

Rogue called up every strength she had and forced it through the small receptacle that was Phoenix within her. Within seconds it was growing and she was stronger. Forming a spear-like probe Rogue threw every inch of that power into Dark Phoenix. The Dark Phoenix howled and threw her head backwards. Rogue continued to concentrate but Dark Phoenix had gotten over the initial shock.

Turning that same trick onto Rogue, the Dark Phoenix threw a probe into Rogue's mind. Refusing to scream Rogue threw out her one hand and used Storm's power to hit Dark Phoenix with a lightning bolt. Though it jolted her, it had no real effect on Dark Phoenix.

Rising a little higher, Rogue almost let go of John. As his reach was threatened she began to feel the pull. Her emotions were out of control. Anger, lust, hatred…all growing larger by the second and threatening to take over. Rogue grasped John's hand harder and pulled him up with her. He let out a squeal but understood what she wanted and held on.

The Dark Phoenix recovered from Rogue's probe and began to lift chunks of rock out of the ground and throw them at Rogue. Easily, Rogue deflected them, but it gave the Dark Phoenix the moment she needed. Forming a kind of psychic sword in her hand, the Dark Phoenix flew at Rogue, intending to plunge it into her mind, which would kill her instantly. John saw however.

Twisting Rogue around he took the attack meant for her. Instantly his eyes glazed over and he want limp. Within seconds he was dead. Rogue turned to him in disbelief. HE wasn't supposed to die! This wasn't supposed to happen! Rogue didn't like things to happen that weren't supposed to.

Rogue tried to push back the harmful emotions raging in her mind. They were almost to the point where she couldn't ignore them! Then it happened. Dark Phoenix laughed…SHE DARE TO LAUGH!

Rogue began to rise, and as she rose her anger became evident. The sky darkened and everything stood still as a terrible tension filled the area. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing, be it fighting or just breathing. Even Rama-Tut and Apocalypse stopped to watch.

Flames began to spread like wildfire, creating a large circle around the dueling Phoenixes. The Dark Phoenix was oblivious to the danger she was in. After all, you could not defeat a god, could you?

"Ya killed him."

Dark Phoenix smiled. "Yes. Yes I did."

Rogue smiled as well, and for a second it seemed as if they were having a pleasant conversation. Then a long psychically made dagger appeared in her hand. "Bad bitch. Bad!" Rogue shook her free hand at Dark Phoenix. "No living for ya!"

Rogue attacked with the speed of Quicksilver. Within seconds, Dark Phoenix was being ravaged by phantom pains all over her body. She retaliated though by throwing Rogue back and away into the barrier around them. The barrier she just noticed. Sending out a tendril of telepathy, Dark Phoenix felt the barrier. Hidden in the flames, it was infinite both up and down. The only way out was to kill the person who created it. Oh, well. She was going to do that anyways.

Rogue steadied her self on the barrier and within seconds she was attacking again. This time she took to the air. Once again she began to berate the Dark Phoenix with attacks from her dagger. Dark Phoenix latched on with her psychic hold and slammed Rogue into the barrier.

"You think to defeat me? You are nothing!" Dark Phoenix began to charge Rogue, telling her off even as she came close. "You can't even hold a psychic weapon!" Rogue looked down and realized that the Dark Phoenix was right. Her dagger was gone. Go to plan B.

As Dark Phoenix reached down and pulled Rogue to her feet, forming a psychic spear a she did so, fully intending to take out Rogue as last, Rogue pulled out a real dagger, hidden in her sleeve the entire time. Before Dark Phoenix could read her mind and take her intentions Rogue had plunged it into Dark Phoenix's heart. Watching the blood drain from the bitch's face from up close was just an added benefit for Rogue.

The Dark Phoenix staggered away, disbelieving. This child defeated her! Impossible. The Dark Phoenix used the last of her life force to throw a lethal probe into Rogue's mind. Rogue, who had already sunk to the ground, grabbed her head. She had already been dying, having given all her strength to the Phoenix within her. Rogue grabbed her head and screamed. Her nose began to bleed and her eyes dilated. Her ears too began to bleed and within seconds she was in the throes of a seizure.

Everyone ran from the house to see if they could help. Magneto lifted Rogue from the ground and began to levitate her to the house but she held out her hand. "No, Ah want to die out here."

"You're, like, not going to die. We won't let that happen!" Kitty squealed.

"It's alright, Kit. Ah knew it would happen. Ah saw it. Remy? Where is Remy?" Rogue asked, a drop of blood forming at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm chère." Remy stooped down to talk to the dying image of the love of his life. All this was made harder on him because of the fact that his Rogue was missing.

Rogue pulled Remy close and whispered in his ear. No one knew what she said, and no one would. Within seconds of releasing Remy, she was gone.

* * *

Yes, Chica, this is a series. Not all focusing on Rogue/Remy like this one. They will be in all of them but the next story "A Time For Destiny" will focus on Kitty/Piotr.

Sad, only two chapters left!


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

The mansion was silent. The exhaustion of yesterday was evident in the tired and sometimes haunted expressions on the sleeping faces. In several rooms, unbeknownst to the adults, teens had doubled up. For comfort or the feelings of safety it provided, depending on who was doing the doubling. The TVs remained on, ignored by all and forgotten by most. Unseen, newscasts of the soon-to-be legendary battle were flashing. Underneath the glossy faces and plastic smiles, was the note of fear. Mutants were feared. Everyone ignore the fact that they had just saved Earth once again. 

Rama-Tut lost the battle and Apocalypse once again disappeared. Promising vengeance, Rama-Tut too returned to the time line. Both were not missed. Any thoughts to the funerals that needed to be planned were pushed aside. No one wanted to think. No one wanted to feel.

Jean was taking it the hardest. It was her fault. Everything. Alone in her room, she dreams of the destruction she brought about. Alone in her mind, she can feel the small flame begin to smolder at the images.

Elsewhere, comfort is being given. Piotr holds Kitty as she cries in her sleep for her friend who has left her twice, once by choice, again by death. Kitty clutches to him in her grief, not understanding the foundations being laid at that very moment. Foundations of love that would carry her forever, through the bad and the good. On the bedside table, the picture of her and Rogue gleams in the early morning light.

Kurt sits alone in his room. After the battle, Amanda's parents had put their feet down. She was never to see Kurt again. To put an end to the sneaking about, they were moving. This town was becoming "mutie-ville" any ways in their minds. Kurt seethes where no one will see him. The anger is unsettling from such a peaceful boy. It burns in him and makes him wish for things that would comfort him. Including his now gone sister. Watching his sister die was very disturbing. He yearns to talk to her, but even now she is gone. Picking up the copy of _Inferno_ she left him, he passes his three fingers over the worn cover. Touching it makes him feel closer to her.

Everyone else is in similar states of grief and anger. Wolverine drinks himself into a stupor, but within minutes he's sober again and has to start over. Storm lies in a coma in the hospital part of the mansion, with Evan keeping her company. Most of the recruits are asleep, scarred from the battle and weary in a way such young people should never be. In the chaos following the battle no one notices that most of the time-traveling mutants have disappeared. Wanda and Captain Britain left within minutes of Rogue's death, while Kitty never showed up. According to Wolverine, who did a short reconnaissance before retiring to his room, her scent disappears in the forest. As for Bishop, Sage, and Sean they returned to their time. Gambit had the distinct impression that they would be back.

Packing his things, he prepares to bid his farewells to a place now haunted by the memories of those gone. Though no one wanted to admit it, this place would never be the same. Thanks to Rogue, he had somewhere else to be and didn't have to make excuses for sneaking out the way he did.

* * *

**Yesterday**

"…Remy! Where is Remy?" Rogue called out with the little strength she had left and reached for him. Remy had stooped down to hear what she was whispering.

"Ah remember." His confusion must have shown because she continued. "Ah remember what Ah felt for ya. Ah forced mahself to forget. Don' let her forget Remy. Ya'll…" Rogue wheezed, her breathing became labored. "She's at…" Rogue made one last effort to get what she was trying to say out. "…Cassidy Keep." Rogue collapsed in Remy's arms. She was gone.

Remy stowed his pack on the back of his bike. Turning for one last look at the mansion, he noticed movement at one of the windows. Remy waved a little and smiled at the answering wave.

Kitty watched Gambit ride away. She knew where he was going, or at least who he was looking for. She rubbed at the vague ache in her chest. It was heart breaking to watch those two. They loved each other. She didn't have anyone to love. Lance was a failure, her parents were xenophobic, and all her old friends thought her a freak. She had nowhere to run to. Except…

Kitty picked up the envelope on her desk. She'd been granted early admission to the University of Chicago. She already had enough credits to graduate from high school; she'd only stayed because the professor had thought it would be good for her to be with others of "her kind" for a while. _Well, he's gone_, Kitty thought to herself. _And I need time to myself.

* * *

_

**Six Months Later**

Rogue steadied herself on the balcony rail. In the last couple of months she'd had to learn to deal very quickly. Sean couldn't be leaned on for anything.

"Mama!" Rogue turned to Elias, who toddled towards her on unsteady legs. Before Rogue could kneel down to lift him up, Sean came up behind and did it for her.

"Y'good, love?"

Rogue nodded and rubbed a hand over her upset stomach. It felt as if there were a million butterflies in there, and all of them were trying to escape. "Ya goin' to see Moira?"

"Yeah! I'm takin' Elias with me so no worries."

"Ah'm more worried for Muir Island. Destructive child." Rogue admonished her grinning son. In the last six months Rogue had grown to love Elias like her son…which technically he was.

"Alright, love. See ya in a week." Rogue leaned over so Sean could kiss her cheek and rubbed her finger down Elias's nose. She watched as they left and contemplated making herself some fried chicken. On the other hand, some fried pickles sounded good.

Rogue turned back to the magnificent view she was afforded in her new home at Cassidy Keep. It was only fitting that she gets a great room; she was the mother of the heir to this great castle.

* * *

**Six Months and some change ago**

"Ah have a proposition for both of you. It would require tha' ya take care of something for meh. Somethin' tha' is a part of both of ya's. It would require ya both give something up but Ah guarantee ya both that ya would gain somethin' far greater in return. Will ya consider it?"

"Ah guess it wouldn't hurt anythin' to hear wha' ya wan'." Rogue said as Sean nodded with her.

"Alright, here's the thing, Ah have a son. Mah son has been foretold by Irene to be a great influence on this timeline. He'll become one of the leaders of the world and will in turn bring mutants in society. He'll herald the arrival of acceptance for mutants. Tha's the reason Apocalypse wants him to die. Ah can't stay here and protect him, so Ah need someone else to take care of him, someone he'll recognize and someone who will love him like Ah do."

"What does that got to do wit' us love?" Sean asked leaning forward. They both already had a good idea of where this was going.

"Ah want his parents to raise him."

Rogue looked in shock at Sean. This was her future husband AND the father of her child.

"No, he's not the father. Or…well, he's not the only father."

"Excuse me?" Rogue asked incredulously. _Great_, she thought, _Ah'm a slut in the future_.

"It's complicated." Rogue said as she maneuvered herself onto the chest of drawers across from them. "At first, the father was Remy. And don't ask me how he got meh pregnant because all Ah'm sayin' is that it involved a hell of a lot of spandex and latex. The point is he knocked me up, and then died. Ah was at Muir Island when Ah found out. Ah'd just started datin' Sean. Ah told the doctor there and he got worried…ya know because of mah power? Well, it turns out Ah should have been worried. The only person Ah absorb during the first trimester of mah pregnancy was Sean and that affected the fetus. His DNA was grafted onto the baby's by mah power. In essence he became the second father to mah child. The doctor ran tests and found all this out after Ah had an accident in the field."

"Cool, I'm going to be a daddy."

"Now, comes my deal. Y'all take Elias and leave this place. Raise him somewhere quiet, safe. Ah, in turn give you something y'all wouldn't get any other way."

"Like what?" Rogue asked.

"For ya, touch. Ah can give you the ability to touch."

"And me, babe?" Sean asked, confident that there was nothing she could give him.

"Ya had the measles when you were small. It made you impotent and took away your inheritance. No heir, no Cassidy Keep. Ya'd give anythin' to stick it to yo' cousin Black Tom. Ah'm givin' ya a son." Rogue paused for dramatic affect. "Ah cannot decide for ya."

Rogue and Sean nodded. "Let us think about it?" Sean asked. At her nod he rose and left. Rogue just sat there for a few minutes, absorbing it all.

"There's somethin' else Ah need to ask of ya. Ya have to leave Gambit."

"What? Ah won'…"

"Yes, ya will. Don' ya get it? Ah've been in his head. He's nothin' but a playboy! He'll leave us eventually!"

Rogue stood. "Ah don' believe that!"

"If not for that, do it for Elias. Ya know the Remy is mixed up in all kind of Thief Guild/ Assassin Guild shit. Do ya wan' to endanger your child's life? What about ya's? We've already had it happen…it will happen again!"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah gotta think." She stormed off.

Rogue watched her younger self walk away. She wouldn't leave this proposition on the table for long. Her younger self knew that she could give her something no one else could.

"That was harsh."

"Tha' was necessary, Kit."

"Don' call me that."

"Sorry. You headin' out?"

"Yeah. Got stuff to do, you know?"

Rogue smiled at Katherine. "See ya later?"

Katherine nodded. Both knew they'd never see each other again.

* * *

Rogue leaned into the spray of the ocean. It was glorious. When his hands snuck around her she leaned into those instead. She knew he'd come. He'd never leave her alone. That was what her older self had never got. Love didn't abandon you. 

"Back ache, chère?"

"No, ya son is kicking up a storm."

Remy laughed as he began to massage the large swollen stomach on Rogue. "More like our daughter is dancin'."

"Son."

"Daughter."

"Don' make me kick ya ass Remy."

"Try it bébé."

* * *

Such a sweet end! Gotta love those two. Reviews...**PLEASE**! I _need_ to know what you think! 

As for this next chapter…it's a preview for "A Time For Destiny." Major Kiotr in this next one, but Romy will be heavy in there too. It focuses on Ms. Kitty, and Mr. Piotr. Kitty receives a diary from a certain seer, and all hell breaks loose after. She calls her "good friend" Piotr and…well, you'll see.


End file.
